Maura's Confession
by Jhdesigner22
Summary: After a long week of craziness, Jane comes home confused and stressed, to find a note from her best friend. What will it say? Will things change? What does this mean for their friendship? Read and find out.
1. The Letter

**Hey there! So this is an idea I got after watching last nights episode. It was fun to write and I hope its fun to read. **

**Declaimer: All I own is my MacBook. This was purely for fun.**

The Letter

So it's been interesting week to say the least. We had two seemingly unrelated murders that turned out to be tied together, Casey came back and basically proposed to me and for some reason Maura has been acting really weird since I told her. We still talk at work but she seems distant. Her answers to my questions are purely professional and when I've asked her to hang out she makes some lame excuse about why she can't. So I had finally had enough and confronted her about it today. All she did was get mad at me and storm off. She gave me some bullshit reason that just because we are friends who work together doesn't mean we have to be all buddy-buddy all the time. She said she was trying to set a better professional example for her employees, which is crap.

So after leaving work pissed off, here I am at home, stuck in my own head about my problems. Aside from Maura I have Casey to worry about. I love him, I really do, but am I ready for marriage? I'm having a hard time accepting him as my domestic boyfriend, let alone husband. Ugh the thought alone freaks me out. And what about Maura? What does she think about all this? I'm really worried right now. The way she's been acting is scaring me. My head is starting to hurt from all this thinking. I need a beer.

As I approach my newly cleaned fridge I notice that there is a letter taped to it with my name written on the front in a beautiful script. That's odd. It looks like Maura's handwriting. I grab the letter off the fridge, then grab a beer and make my way back over to the couch and sit down. First things first I open my beer and take a nice long draw from it. I have a feeling I'm going to need the alcohol for whatever Maura has written in this letter, if her behavior this past week is any indication.

Slowly I pull the letter out and begin to read:

_My dearest Jane,_

_I'm sorry that I'm writing you a letter but I don't think I have enough courage to tell you what I need to tell you in person. First off I would like to apologize for my behavior this past week. I know that it was inexcusable but I just had some things that I needed to sort out in my head. I want you to know that you haven't done anything wrong. This is all on my end. I've had strong feelings for you for some time now. I would go as far as to say that I am in love with you. I thought that I could control it because you are my best friend and I shouldn't feel this way about you. It has been hard but I've been able to do it, until now. _

_I know that this must be a huge shock to you and I don't know how it is going to affect our friendship but I need to get this out. You are my best friend, the one person that I feel a connection with. You know that when it comes to people I'm awkward and I don't know what to do half the time. When I first met you I felt a connection that I wasn't able to explain. At the time I didn't know why but I felt drawn to you. Now I know why but I'm not sure you feel the same. I am putting the ball on your side detective. How you and I proceed is up to you. I'm laying out all my feelings and I want you to do the same. Look deep down inside and figure out what you want. _

_I'm your best friend and I'll always be here for you no matter what. If Casey is what you want I will stand by you 100%, but I ask that you think long and hard, weigh your options. Consider everything he can offer you, and everything I can offer you. I don't want to tell you that Casey is wrong for you but I feel I must explain why I would be perfect for you._

_First off we have known each other for a long time. We work so well together. I know everything there is to know about you. I'm already so integrated into your life and family. I know how to calm you down, or bring you up when you're sad. I'm one of the few people you have let in to see the real you. You listen to me, most of the time, which to me speaks wonders. Things would be so easy with us. It already is in fact. I guess you could say that we are already dating, without the physical part. We go out and do things that could be considered date-like. You spend nights at my house and vice versa. I even gave you a key to my house. If these things don't convince you then maybe this will. I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I am _in love _with you. You're all I think about on a daily basis when my brain has free time. I think about you when I wake. I wonder how your night went and what you'll look like when I see you. I think about you at night before I go to bed. I hope that doesn't seem too creepy but you know I can't lie so I have to tell you how it is. _

_So there you have it Jane. I've told you my feelings and now it's your turn. I really hope you take this seriously and give it a lot of thought. I'll give as much time as you need but I do hope that you come talk to me, whatever your decision is._

_With all my love_

_Maura_

I had to re-read to letter several times before it set in what Maura was telling me. Once the shock wore off I started to panic. If I thought that I was stressed before, I was extremely stressed now. Not only do I have to worry about Casey and being with him, but now I have the same decision to make about Maura. She's forcing me to acknowledge feelings I had tried very hard to keep hidden. What am I going to do now? I definitely need another beer.

**Okay let me know what you thought. Is this worth continuing? **


	2. The Pain

**Thanks for the positive encouragement for this story. I'm so glad you all like it. Here is the next installment. Hope you all enjoy!**

The Pain

I open my eyes to the sun blazing into my room, successfully blinding me. Great, a lovely start to another lovely day. I think I've been hanging out with Jane for too long, her sarcasm is rubbing off on me. Oh no, Jane. Just the thought of her pains me now. It's been two days since I left her a note on her fridge. I confessed my love for her. I gave her control over everything involving us and I'm not so sure that was a good idea.

I gave her the letter on Friday, it is now Monday and I haven't heard from her at all. Usually she would come over and watch a movie, maybe spend the night, but not this weekend. Today we'll have to see each other though. I mean we do work together. I just hope it won't be too awkward.

Slowly I push myself out of bed and head for the shower. I can't let my emotions towards Jane effect my normal put togetherness.

Once showered I get dressed in a lovely blue dress with matching heals and do my makeup immaculately as usual and head off to work.

Deciding to grab breakfast on the go I head to the local coffee shop, the one where Jane spilled coffee on that awful, woman and before I can help it I'm dialing Jane's number. Sadly it only rings once and goes to voicemail. She must not want to talk to me. The thought adds additional hurt to the pain I was already feeling. This day really is going to be a bad one.

I make it down to my morgue without seeing her and start the day. I have three autopsies to perform which keep me very busy. The next thing I know it's 6 o'clock and time to go home. Having lost track of time I never took lunch and I now realize that I'm starving. I have the urge to call Jane and see if she would like to join me for dinner but then I remember this morning and I think better of it.

I just end up grabbing take out on the way home, deciding to eat alone and wallow in sorrow. As I approach home I start to get a strange feeling in my lower gastric muscle. Something isn't right and as soon as I pull into my driveway I found out why.

Jane is standing on my porch, looking gorgeous as ever, but an expression of pain on her face. I feel as if my heart has dropped into my stomach, even though I know that's not scientifically possible. I shut off the car and sit to gather my wits. This conversation is going to be hard but it needs to happen. I grab my belongings and take the plunge, heading towards the woman I'm in love with.

As I approach I can visibly tell that Jane is tense. Her hands are at her sides and they are in fists. Her posture is rigid and statuesque. She has periorbital dark circles under her eyes so I know she hasn't been sleeping, the same as me.

"Hey, uh, can we talk?" Jane asks, as I get closer. "Yes of course. Let me just get the door." I say as I make my way past her to unlock the door.

Once inside I head to the kitchen and set my food down, as well as my bag and keys, before turning back to Jane. She's standing awkwardly just off the main entrance. I motion for her to join me on the couch as I mov to sit down.

We sit in awkward silence for a minute more before Jane speaks. "So I got your letter. And I have to say I was shocked when I read it." Jane says with a bit of hesitance.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you at all this weekend. I had some things that I had to sort out. As you know Casey has left me with a very big decision to make and now I have to think about you as well." At Jane's words I feel a huge amount of guilt. I really had chosen a horrible time to drop the bomb on her.

"Jane I'm so sorry-" I start before she cuts me off. "No please don't apologize Maura. I'm glad that you told me. It wasn't fair to either of us that you were holding it in. I just have a lot to think about now." Jane says as she looks away from me.

As I sit and look at her something dawns on me. She said she has a lot to think about now. She hasn't said that she doesn't feel the same way.

"Wait, so what does that mean exactly? You know I don't guess but you made it sound that you might feel the same about me." I say with a little too much hope in my voice then I would like.

She hesitated a minute with a look of concentration on her face. "Maura, I've been thinking these last two days and I've come to the realization that I do feel the same, at least a little, but its so much more complicated than that." Jane says as she looks into my eyes.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time but I buried them deep down because you're my best friend and I shouldn't feel that way. Plus I never thought you would feel it too. And then Casey came back and I fell in love with him. He was normal, mostly, and Ma would approve so I went with it and now I have a huge decision to make. I'm really at a loss as to what to do." She was looking down into her lap by this point and I don't have a clue what to say.

"How long have you felt this way Maura?" Jane looks up at me once again and she's searching my eyes.

"I've felt this way for awhile now. I think the first time I realized I felt something more for you was when you shot yourself. I came so close to losing you that it made me realize my feelings. I tried to bury those feelings like you did, but now that Casey's back and you guys are progressing I felt as if I needed to let you know how I feel. I want to say that I can sit by and be the supportive friend while you marry him and move on, but I don't think I can. I'll always be your friend but if you choose Casey I'll have to distance myself. And I know that's selfish and maybe this whole thing is but if you've taught me anything Jane, it's that I need to stand up for myself and what I want. I need to protect me." Wow I don't know where that came from. I look down and realize that I've grabbed Jane's hands and I'm holding on quite tightly. I release her hands, worried that I'm making her uncomfortable.

Astonishingly Jane reaches for my hands and takes them. "Maura I….. I don't think you're being selfish. You deserve to be happy. But what makes you think that I can make you happy? I feel as if you deserve someone so much better than me, someone on your same level. I'm just a blue-collar cop from Boston. I'll never be able to provide for you like you want and deserve to be provided for.

"I can't afford the fancy things, hell I can't even guarantee I'll come home safe every night. You know how negligent I can be when it comes to my safety. I could never do that to you; have you wondering if I'll come home to you every night. It's bad enough that you're my best friend and you have to wonder that I'll be safe." Jane and I both have tears in our eyes by this time. The words she's saying are cutting me like a knife. She sells herself short so much it pains me.

"Jane please stop that. You are far better than you give yourself credit for. I know that your job is dangerous and apparently so is mine because we have gotten ourselves into trouble at times. But that doesn't make me love you any less. And don't you think I should be the one to decide whether I want to worry about you coming home to me at night? I've already thought this through Jane, rigorously. I wouldn't be me if I hadn't. I still chose you, sores and all."

"Warts and all." Jane says with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry what?" I ask her, confused. "It's warts and all Maura, not sores and all." She even gives a little chuckle, which is super adorable.

"Whatever, you get my point." I make a point to stare right into her eyes and convey as much emotion as I can. I've now decided that I want to win Jane. I don't want Casey to have her. He doesn't deserve her, the way he comes and goes, stringing her along. It's not fair to Jane. I can make her feel so loved and I'll never leave her.

Staring back into my eyes, Jane starts to slowly lean towards me. Halfway to me her eyes close. Oh My God, Jane Rizzoli is about to kiss me, _ME_! Is this really happening? I start to close my eyes in anticipation when all of the sudden Jane's phone goes off, snapping us out of your trance. I groan while Jane moves to grab her phone.

"It's Casey." She says as she looks at me apologetically. "I have to take this, I'm sorry." Jane says as she gets up and heads out the back door for some privacy.

I throw my head back in annoyance. I'm really starting to hate Casey. Just when I was about to get what I have wanted for so long, he calls and messes it all up. I rest my arm on my face and groan, waiting for Jane to come back.

I hear the door open and look up as Jane walks back into my house. "He's on his way to my apartment. I have to go, I'm sorry Maur. I just can't do this right now, I hope you understand." She says as she grabs her keys and starts heading for the door.

"Wait, when will I see you again." Dammit there's that desperation again.

She turns briefly with her hand on the doorknob, a sad look on her face. "I don't know Maura. I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll call you later." And just like that she's gone.

As soon as she leaves the floodgates open up and I'm sobbing. Next thing I know I'm on the ground in a crumpled heap. Is this how I'm going to take this? Am I going to let Jane walk away from me, and act like she wasn't just about to kiss me? Or am I going to go and fight for the woman I love. I make a decision right then and there. Jane is mine and I will win her over if it's the last thing I do.

I get up and head to the bathroom to clean myself up. I go to grab my phone and keys and notice that Jane has been gone for almost an hour. I've been crying for quite awhile. I head out of the house and to my car. Once on the road I make a dash for Jane's house, ablate legally of course.

As I pull up I notice Casey leave. Good, now I can talk to Jane without worrying about him. I park my car and head up to her apartment. I grab the nob hoping for the best and luck is on my side as it opens. I walk in and notice Jane in the kitchen with a look of shock on her face.

"Maura what are you doing here?" Jane asks in a slightly higher pitch than usual. I ignore her question and just stride right up to her. I grab her face in my hands and crash my lips upon hers. The feeling is unlike any I have ever felt before. Her exquisitely soft lips feel amazing against my own. Jane has yet to respond, still in shock I suppose, but I hold strong.

I don't have to wait long, Jane finally deciding to join the party. She tangles her hands in my hair and kisses me back. It's not long before her tongue begs entrance, which I grant immediately. I know it might sound cliché but as soon as her tongue invaded my mouth I saw stars, fireworks and any other sigh of wonderment. It's the most amazing thing I've every experienced and I never want it to end.

Unfortunately luck's not on my side as I hear something I wish I hadn't. "Hey baby I left my….. What the hell is going on here?!" Casey practically yells as he catches his girlfriend and I locked in a passionate embrace.

At hearing Casey's voice Jane breaks away from me immediately, the loss creating a deeper pit in my heart. "Casey what are you doing back?" Jane asks, shock written all over her face.

"I forgot my phone. What are you doing?" he asks as he looks from Jane to me, before looking back to Jane.

The awkwardness is too much so I decide to leave. I never expected Casey to come back. This really puts a damper on my plans. "I'm sorry, I'm just going to…." I say as I head for the door.

"Maura wait!" Jane yells as I walk out but I ignore her. I hear Casey say one last thing before I'm out of hearing range. "Don't Jane. It's either me or her." I don't stick around to find out what she says. I need to get home. It's been a long, stress filled day.

**Sorry cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist;) So let me know your thoughts. What will Jane do? Stay tuned and find out. **


	3. The Talk

**A/N: You all are so lovely for supporting this story. I'm so glad my writing is enjoyable to read. So here is the next installment of Maura's Confession. Let's find out what happened shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own R&I, but I do own the ideas in my head and the computer I wrote this on;)**

I'm standing there shocked in my kitchen, because my best friend just waltzed into my apartment and kissed me. And the crazy thing is I kissed her back. And I want to do it again. I think Casey is yelling at me but all I can think about is catching Maura before she leaves.

Ignoring Casey completely I start running for the door. I take the stairs two at a time and as I make it to the ground floor I see Maura as she heads out the front door. I book it outside and across the street without looking, thank god there aren't any cars, and catch her right as she makes it to her car.

I don't think, I just act, and I smash my lips to hers once again. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Kissing Casey doesn't even compare to kissing Maura. I've got her pinned against the car and I have one hand around the back of her neck while the other is against the car, holding me up.

She's kissing me back with such passion that I think my knees might give out. Her hands are tangled in my hair, successfully keeping me against her, not that I want to be apart. We kiss for a few more minutes before the need for air becomes too much and I break away. Resting my forehead against hers I slowly begin to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. Now that I can touch her, it's all I want to do.

"I'm so sorry I let this go so far. I should have chosen you from the beginning Maur." I say as I lean back and look into her eyes. The urge to kiss her is just too overwhelming so I lean in again and plant a small, tender, kiss on her lips. I can feel her smile against my lips so I pull away to look at her. She has the most gloriously beautiful smile on her face and I'm sure my face looks the same.

"It's okay Jane. I have you now and that's all that matters." she says, but then something catches her eye behind me and her smile vanishes. I look behind me and notice Casey standing a little ways away from us.

"Can I talk to you for a second Jane?" he asks, a nervous hint to his voice. I look back at Maura for permission and she gives me a small nod. I give her a quick kiss and squeeze her hand before turning to Casey.

"Ya, okay." I say as we walk a small ways away from Maura. "So I guess this means that we're done then?" Casey asks, getting right to the point. "Ya I think so. I'm sorry Casey but I can't pass this up. I've wanted this with Maura for so long but I never thought I could have it. You came back and we started things again and I thought I could be happy, and I was, but you leave Casey. It's what you do. You come back, things are great for a bit and then you run off back to Afghanistan again, leaving me alone and heartbroken. Maura has always been there for me and I know she always will be." I can see the hurt in his eyes but he deserves to know how I feel.

"Was I really that bad Jane?" he asks with sadness etched all over his face. "Of course not Casey. You're a great guy and I love you but you're just not the one for me. Maura is, and I see that now." I get a smile on my face while Casey hangs his head in defeat.

"Do you want to know what really sold it for me?" I ask him. "What?" he says as he lifts his head to look at me again. "You told me to chose. It was either you or her. Maura didn't do that. She told me that she would stand by me no matter my decision. That right there shows me that she truly loves me." I say these words with conviction because I know they're true. Maura loves me and I love her. The realization makes me giddy like a little schoolgirl, and for once I embrace it.

"I'm sorry Jane. I never meant to hurt you. I can see that you truly love her so I won't get in the way. I'll go back to Afghanistan and do what I do best. I'll always think about you though. I love you Jane." as Casey finishes talking he leans in to hug me. I hug him back as a few tears run down my face. These are the last tears I will ever cry for Casey. This chapter of my life is over and I couldn't be happier because a new, more exciting and wonderful chapter has just opened up for me, and her name is Maura.

"I'll just go up and get the few things of mine in your apartment if that's ok." Casey says after the hug breaks. "That's fine. I need to talk to Maura anyway."I rest my hand on his shoulder before running it down his arm. "I'm really sorry things turned out this way Casey, but I wish you the best of luck in Afghanistan. I know it might sound dumb but I'd like for you to keep in touch. Only if you want to though." I say as my final goodbye. I don't wish Casey any ill will. I do love him and I want him to be happy.

"I'll see you around Jane." is all he says as he walks away from me, probably for the last time. Surprisingly it doesn't bother me though. I feel as if I really have closed that chapter. And I have a beautiful honey blonde doctor to thank for that. Speaking of; I turn around and walk back to Maura. She is leaning against her car, staring at me as I approach.

"Sorry about that." I say as I rest my hands on her hips. I lean down and plant a loving kiss on her supple lips, something I'm not sure I'll every get used to.

"How did things go? Casey looked pretty sad." Maura said with a hint of sadness in her voice as well.

"Better than I expected. He's getting his stuff out of my apartment right now. He's going back to Afghanistan." I realize as I say this that I sound sad myself. Maura picks up on this and moves her hand up to caress my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I hate to see you hurt, especially knowing that I'm the cause." Maura said with pain in her voice. Okay there is too much sadness going around. Time to make things happy again.

"Don't apologize Maur. I'm not sad because I have you now. You're all I've wanted for a long time now. I just never thought I could have you, so I settled with Casey. But tonight made me realize that you're the one for me. You're the one who's the most capable of loving me the way I deserve to be loved. This might sound dumb or cliché but my heart feels whole now. Ya that sounded really stupid."

Maura chuckles before grabbing both of my hands and kissing me. God this is amazing! I'll never get tired of this. "That didn't sound stupid Jane. I know exactly what you mean."

After hearing her admit that I just stare at her and smile. It's like my brain has stopped working and all I can do is stare at the beautiful creature in front of me, and she's staring right back.

"Would you like to come back to my house with me? As lovely as this street is, I would feel more comfortable in my living room on my couch. And there are still things we need to talk about." Maura says, breaking our stare.

My brain finally decides to start working again and I form a response. "Ya that sounds like a good idea. How about I go lock up and head over to your house?"

"That sounds good to me Jane." she says as she lets go of my hands. I lean in one more time and kiss her lips before burying my face in her hair at the side of her neck. It smells so amazing that I don't want to leave, but I need to lock up my apartment so I can head over to her house. Slowly I pull away and kiss her cheek. "I'll be right behind you." I say as I turn and head back towards my apartment.

Standing outside Maura's house I suddenly get nervous. Now the serious stuff has to start. We have a lot to discuss since we've decided to enter into a romantic relationship with each other. We can do this though. We're perfect for each other. With this thought in mind I knock on the door with sudden anticipation to see my honey blonde beauty.

She's at the door not a minute later, opening it up and letting me inside. We make out way over to the couch where she has wine and a bottle of beer set up for us. I sit down first and Maura follows, sitting down right next to me. She grabs both of my hands and looks right into my eyes.

"I'm so glad that we're doing this Jane. Just like you I've wanted this for so long, but we do need to discuss some things."

"I'm glad we're doing this too Maur. And you're right, we do need to talk." I squeeze her hands while giving her a smile. "First I want to say I love how you keep my beer here for me. It's a small thing but it really means a lot." Maura giggled at that and it's the most amazing sound I have ever heard.

"You're welcome Jane. I like to keep your beer here. You're part of my life and I want to make you happy. I'm just glad you've finally given me the chance."

"You do make me happy Maur. My life wouldn't be complete without you. And can I tell you how happy I am that there won't be any more serial killers trying to get into your pants." Maura smacks me for that one but it's worth it.

"Shut up Jane. That was one time. And anyway you're all I need. I would like to ask you something though." Maura said, suddenly getting a bit nervous.

"Ya?"

"Well now that we're together I was wondering how fast we're going to take things. I've wanted you for a very long time, and I've even fanaticized about you in sexual ways, and I'm not sure if I can control myself around you now."

"Oh God Maura, why do you always have to jump straight to sex?" way to make this uncomfortable Maura!

"What? Sex is a natural part of relationships. When you feel attracted to people, as I do you, you're body has urges that need to be satisfied. It's completely normal Jane." there she goes again, always so literal.

"Uh, Maur, have you ever...you know? About me?"

"You mean have I every masturbated while thinking about you?"

"Uh, ya. Have you?" I'm not sure I want to hear the answer to this.

"Yes I have Jane, but only a couple times, and only as of late." Maura says as she looks at me a bit sheepishly. Most likely afraid of my response.

Surprisingly I'm a bit excited by this news. I've got fluttering in my stomach and I'm sure my face is red.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself with thoughts of me Jane?" I can tell she really wants to know the answer to this one. If my face wasn't red before, it sure as hell is now.

"Um, well, no not exactly." I say as I suddenly become very interested in my hands.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" she asks

"Well I've never...pleasured myself, but I have to admit that I've had dreams about you. Dreams of the inappropriate kind. " Why is this so embarrassing? She just admitted to masturbating to thoughts of me. That's way worse

Maura instantly has a huge smile on her face at my confession. She leans in and captures my lips in a searing kiss. She pushes me down on the couch and lays on top of me. Her tongue begs entrance into my mouth and I willingly oblige. The kiss gets super heated, super fast, and the next thing I know Maura is sucking on my neck while massaging one of my breasts over my shirt. The feeling makes my toes curl. My hands are moving up and down her back while I try to regulate my breathing.

Maura finds a particularly sensitive spot on my neck and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. I dig my nails into Maura's back while she attacks me mercilessly. All of the sudden I hear the back door open and in walks my mother.

"Hey Maura I was wondering... Oh My God!" My mother says as we both scramble to look like we weren't just making out heavily on the couch. "What the hell Ma, don't you knock?!" I yell at her as I quickly sit up. I'm more than embarrassed and I can tell Maura is too.

"I'm so sorry girls. I had no idea that you were here Janie. I, uh... I'm just going to go now." Ma says as she awkwardly heads back out the door.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, thoroughly embarrassed. "Well that was awkward." Maura says.

"Ya it was. Total mood killer." I say with an annoyed tone to my voice. "Well how about we watch a movie and just cuddle? That's safe isn't it?" Maura asks in her cute way that she does. Listen to me, I'm already whooped. I don't normally talk like this.

"That sounds great. You pick a movie while I go talk to Ma real quick. I don't want her getting anymore ideas about coming back. Also I think I need to explain a few things to her." I say as I reluctantly get up off the couch. I kiss Maura on top of her head before heading out the back door towards the guest house.

"Good luck." Maura calls after me. I'm definitely going to need it.

**Well there you have chapter 3. What are your thoughts? Reviews are like gold for me. **


	4. The First Night

**A/N: So here is Chapter 4. This one will test the T rating a little, but not much. I don't think you can write Jane and Maura together and be brief, but anyway you've been warned. If you don't like a little adult content, you can skip it. Anyways thanks for all the support for this story. I've gotten an amazing response and it makes me feel awesome. I'm glad I can write something that people like. So here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy.**

Knocking on the door, I try to ignore the crazy feeling in my stomach. I've always had a hard time talking to my mother about things in my life and this is even worse. Not only am I now involved with my best friend, but also my best friend happens to be a woman. My mother, being the Christian woman that she is, I'm not sure how she's going to take this.

She opens the door and moves aside to let me in. I walk past her and head to her couch and sit down. She follows and sits down on the chair beside the couch.

"So, uh, what you saw in there." I start to say before I get super uncomfortable.

"Listen Jane, I don't care about what you two were doing. Honestly I'd actually say that it's about time, but that's just me." My mother says with a smile on her face.

"Wait what?" how is she being so cool about this?

"Jane please, do you think I was born yesterday? The way you two look at each other, at times its uncomfortable. I mean honestly, all the eye sex, come on!"

"Oh God Ma stop! I don't want to hear those kinds of things coming out of your mouth." This is becoming more uncomfortable then I thought it would be.

"I'm happy for you Janie. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. If Maura is the one that makes you happy then I'm okay with that." Ma says with complete conviction.

"Were you worried about that honey? Did you think I wouldn't approve?" she asks, concern etched on her face.

"Well actually I hadn't gotten that far yet. We only started this today." I say sheepishly.

"Oh wow, the way you two were going at it, I'd have thought you had done it before." Okay this was getting out of hand. My mother is way too comfortable with my sex life.

"Why are you so comfortable with this? Aside from the fact that you're okay with Maura and I, you know, being together. Don't you think it's a bit personal?" man this woman has no boundaries.

"Oh Janie you know I love hearing about any part of your life. God knows you don't like to share, so I have to gather as much as I can, when I can."

"Well can you do me a favor and stay out of our romantic life? This is extremely new to us and we need our alone time to figure this out." I sure hope she heard that, instead of in one ear and out the other.

"So how are you guys progressing from here? And what about Charles, I thought he was back in your life?" well so much for the listening.

"Ma did you not just here a word I said? I want you to stay out of our relationship. What Maura and I do behind closed doors in none of your business. In fact, you are to knock from now on. No more barging into Maura's house. That is her private place and you have no right to just walk in. Do you hear me this time?"

Ma grimaced at me but reluctantly shook her head yes. "Good, thank you. Now about Casey, he is no longer in the picture, and frankly I'm happy. I think I was just settling with him anyway. He wasn't what I truly wanted."

"How long have you wanted Maura? I mean I knew you guys were close, closer than any girlfriends I know, but when exactly did it happen?" Ma asked curiously.

"Well I think I've felt this way since we met, but only more recently have I realized that I felt something. I tried to hide it deep down inside, hoping it would go away, but it only got harder. Casey was a good distraction, but he wasn't right for me."

"Wait, so how did this all come about?" Ma asks, quite exuberantly.

"Maura wrote me a note telling me she loved me. I took the whole weekend to think about it and today we talked. I honestly was about to kiss her but Casey called, telling me he was on his way to my apartment, so I left in a hurry. Maura came to my apartment a little later and kissed me. Casey walked in and saw us, which was awkward by the way, and she left. He told me to chose between him and her so I chose her." Wow that was quite the mouthful. It feels good though, to tell Ma. Even though she's a pain in my ass, she's still my mother and I love her.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story. So Charles is really gone? Good, I wasn't really that fond of him. Maura is much better for you anyway. Now I expect grandchildren in the near future Jane. I'm not getting any younger, and neither are you and Maura." There she goes with the grandchildren again. I guess I should have seen that coming.

"Okay this conversation is over. We'll talk later. Right now I have to get back to Maura. No barging in Ma, I mean it." I say as I get up and kiss her on the head before I walk out.

"I'll try, but no promises." She yells after me.

I walk back into the main house and see Maura curled up on the couch with the opening credits of a movie playing on the TV. I walk up to her and lift her feet up, sitting under them.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you" she smiles at my compliment before responding.

"I missed you too Jane. How did it go with your mother?" she asks, curiosity gracing her facial features.

"Better than I though it would. She actually said it's about time we got together. She said you're way better for me than Casey is." I say as I smile at her. I know that will make her happy.

"I'm _absolutely_ better for you than Casey is. And I'm glad your mother can see that. What else did she say?"

"She said we have to start working on grandchildren and that neither of us is getting any younger." I say as I start to massage her feet under the blanket. She moans at the contact.

"Oh that feels good Jane. And she's right. We aren't getting any younger. I know this might be too soon, but I do want children with you. You're it for me Jane. I want to grow old with you." She has a few happy tears in her eyes at this point.

"Oh baby I want that too, although I think it is too soon to start talking about kids. I mean we've only been together for less than a day. We need time to enjoy each other first. Oh and I told Ma no more barging in, so hopefully that'll last a couple days. Maybe we should take advantage of the privacy." I say that last part with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"We could but aren't you hungry?" Maura asks me. "I'm hungry for you." I say as I start to move my hand up her leg. She giggles and stops my hands advance with her own. "In do time Jane. I ordered us a pizza because frankly, I'm starved and I figured you would be too. After dinner we can go to bed. How does that sound?" I can't say no to that adorable face.

"Okay that sounds good to me Maur." I return my hands to her feet and start massaging again. The pizza came about 15 minutes later and we scarf it down. I had no idea I was that hungry. We clean up and make our way up to Maura's bedroom. Once inside I start to get really nervous. I've spent the night with Maura before, but not like this. Now I don't have to control the feelings I have towards her.

"I'm just going to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. There are pajamas in the closet for you to change into. I'll be out in five minutes for so." She says as she gives me a light kiss and heads into the bathroom.

I make my way over to the closet and look for some pajamas. Suddenly I get a bold feeling to forgo pajamas. I want this night to be memorable for the both of us, and more clothes than necessary will just get in the way. I immediately discard all of my clothing and head to the bed. I climb under the extremely soft covers and wait for Maura.

True to her word, Maura comes out five minutes later in a silk robe, looking ravishing. I have to catch my breath as she starts a slow, sexy walk towards me.

"I see you decided against the pajamas." She says seductively as she crawls onto the bed. Suddenly my brain stops working and I am no longer able to form words. All I can do is stare at Maura as she crawls closer to me. I can't help but look down and notice that her robe has fallen slightly open and she isn't wearing anything under it.

I groan at the site and finally find my vocal cords. "Oh God Maura you are so beautiful." I say right before she plants a passionate kiss on my lips. She moves to straddle me and tangles her hands in my hair. I move my hands to the tie on her robe and undo it. I push the robe open and lay my hands on her pare abdomen. Her stomach tightens at the contact and she moans into my mouth. I move my hands up and tease the sides of her breasts with my fingers.

"Oh God Jane, don't stop. I need you." She says as she pulls away from the kiss. She moves her assault to my neck, sucking and biting, then soothing the bites with her tongue. I finally stop teasing and grab her breasts, rubbing and massaging them. I take one of her nipples in between my thumb and finger and tease it, twisting and twirling, and then pulling.

She screams before pulling back and removing her robe, throwing it over her shoulder. She then attacks my lips again. Not long after the blankets are thrown back and she's lying on top of me, slowly grinding our cores together, up and down. The friction alone brings us both to our peaks and we climax together.

Maura collapses on top of me, burying her face in my neck. We lay in silence for few minutes while our breathing returns to normal. I draw lazy circles on her back. Naked Maura lying on top of me is the most amazing feeling in the world. I had always dreamed of this, but never thought it possible. I never want this to end, and I don't have to. We have chosen to be together, and I plan on making this last forever.

Maura finally emerges from her place in my neck and smiles at me. She gives me a kiss before sliding half off my body to lie next to me. "That was amazing Jane. I had fantasies of what our first time together would be like, but my imagination didn't do you justice. Having you naked pressed against me is the best feeling I've ever experienced." Maura says as she starts to create circles on my stomach.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Why did we wait so long to do this?" I say, staring down at her.

"I don't know Jane, but now that's it's happened, I plan on never letting you go."

"Good, because I feel the exact same way. Now how about we go for round two?" I ask as I push her over and move to straddle her. She giggles as I attack her neck, while moving on top of her in a slow rhythm.

We make love several more times before collapsing in a sated heap. We curl up together, me being the big spoon, and fall into a much needed sleep. Thoughts of the beautiful honey blonde invade my dreams, but this time they are welcome and not torturous, because I know when I wake up, she'll be right there next to me.

**There you have chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I could easily stop here but I've received a good response to this story, so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Do you want me to go on and delve further into their relationship? Or should I just leave it here? Review and let me know;)**


	5. The Morning After

**A/N: So the masses have spoken. I'm going to give you all what you want, **_**more**_**! Yay! I'm changing the rating from T to M though. I love juicy details and frankly I love writing them as well so Jane and Maura will get a lot more hot and heavy. Lets see what our lovely ladies are up to shall we? **

I awake to the welcome feeling of an arm around my back and soft supple breasts under my cheek. Thoughts of last night flood through my brain and bring a huge smile to my face. The thought of Jane's hands all over me, moaning my name. The way she screamed when I brought her to climax with my tongue and fingers. Our lovemaking marathon was absolutely amazing!

I used to fantasize about this happening, but I never actually thought it would. It almost seems like it's too good to be true. Almost. Some part of me feels as if we deserve this, that we were meant to be together and it happened just the way it was supposed to happen. They say that the best relationships come from friendship. Jane and I have an amazing friendship so I believe we will have an even stronger romantic relationship.

Feeling my stomach growl I decide to go and make breakfast for us. I slowly extricate myself from the sleeping beauty beneath me and grab my robe I discarded last night, heading down to the kitchen.

I've got the coffee brewed, the eggs scrambled, and the bacon frying when Jane makes her way into the kitchen. "Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" I ask, looking up at her.

"I slept amazing Maur. I don't think I've ever had a night as amazing at last night was. The way we made love almost brought me to tears, not to mention killed my energy. You really tired me out." I blush at her statement. I also catch how she said we were making love. It's good to know it wasn't just sex for her, although Jane's not like that, with me at least.

"Waking up in your arms was a dream come true. I don't ever want things to go back to the way they were Jane." I say with a sudden seriousness to my tone.

"You don't have to worry about that babe. Now that I've seen what life with you is like, I'm never going back." Jane says right before she plants a kiss on my lips. I give her a loving smile before turning off the stove and plating our food.

We sit down at the bar with our plates and start eating. "Do we have to go into work today? I mean, now that I have you, I want to spend the day enjoying you. We have a lot of years of sexual tension to make up for." Jane says, turning to me and giving me a megawatt Rizzoli grin. My hearts flutters at the sight.

"Why Jane, is my bad ass Detective Jane Rizzoli trying to skip work?" I say as I wink at her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Doctor Isles. I want to enjoy this day with you, and you alone. We could stay in, or we could go out and do something. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

I can't believe I've already got Jane Rizzoli wrapped around my finger. She's never this mushy with anyone. It makes me feel special.

"You know what detective, that sounds like a great idea. I can think of a few things I'd like to do today and none of them involve clothes." I say with a devilish grin while I finish the last of my breakfast.

I get up and take my plate over to the sink to wash it. Right before I turn the sink on I feel hands make their way around my stomach and lips meet my neck. I moan before I turn around and come face to face with my beautiful detective.

Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, the dish in the sink completely forgotten. Jane's tongue immediately invades my mouth and we start a battle for dominance. I tangle my hands in her hair while her hands make their way down my back to grab my ass. She picks me up and turns us around towards the bar. She then lifts me up and sets me on the counter before breaking our kiss and making her way down towards my collarbone.

I moan as she pulls the robe aside and latches onto one of my nipples, teasing it with her tongue and teeth. As she continues her assault on my chest, she undoes the tie on my robe and pushes it off my body, leaving me completely naked.

She momentarily halts her attack to remove her BPD shirt she has on and then her shorts, leaving her completely naked as well. "Is this what you meant by no clothes Doctor?" she asks me in a sultry tone. I instantly feel a rush of heat towards my core before my wetness starts to drip onto the counter.

I grab Jane and pull her to me again, crashing our lips together. She begins to knead my breasts while I reach down and grab hers as well. She breaks the kiss and puts her hand flat on my chest, pushing me onto my back. I lie down and she begins an assault of kisses down my body.

When she reaches the apex of my thighs she spreads my legs and looks up at me, her chocolate brown eyes giving way to all the lust and passion she's feeling. She winks at me before making her decent towards my core. When her tongue licks from my entrance to my clit I almost pass out from the ecstasy.

She spends ample time on my sensitive bundle of nerves, almost bringing me to the edge, before she pulls away. I groan at the loss and she chuckles. "Jaaannee, I need you. Please don't- Oh my!" Jane returns her tongue to my folds.

While sucking on my clit, she thrusts two fingers inside me and starts to pump. My back arches off the counter and I practically scream her name. It only takes a few more thrusts before I'm flying over the proverbial edge. She continues her ministrations until my breathing calms and I go limp. She pulls her fingers out and licks them clean before she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She kisses her way up and then plants a loving kiss on my lips. I can taste myself and it makes me moan.

"Oh my God Jane, that was amazing!" is all I can get out. She chuckles at my statement. "Well I do aim to please Dr. Isles." she says to me with another wink. This woman is going to be the death of me I swear.

I sit up and Jane helps me hop off of the counter and then she kisses me. This one is slow and full of love and compassion. Our bodies are flush together and we kiss for a few more minutes before the need for air becomes too strong and we break apart.

Jane tries to pull away but I cling onto her, keeping her in place. "Oh no you don't. Now it's my turn to have some fun with you." I say as I wink at her. I look up at Jane and she has a strange look on her face, almost vulnerable. "What's wrong Jane?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"As much as I want to continue our dirty game here in the kitchen, I had an idea but I feel kind of dumb now." she has a slightly sad look on her face and my heart breaks.

"Jane sweetie, please don't feel dumb. If there's something you want to do please tell me." I grab both of her hands and squeeze them, looking right in her eyes as I say this.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to take a bath with me?" the tone in her voice makes my heart break all over again. She's making it sound like I wouldn't want to take a bath with her, like it's the most asinine suggestion ever. I need to make her see otherwise.

"It's just that ever since I realized I like liked you, I've had a vision about taking a bath with you. You know, our naked bodies close to each other. We could wash each other and just sit and soak together. It's intimate and something that would mean the world to me." hearing this puts a smile on my face. I grab Jane's face and give her a gentle, loving kiss.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful Jane. I would like nothing more than to take a bath with you. How about we call into work and tell them we aren't coming and then head upstairs to my bathroom?" I ask, my mood improving because Jane has a smile on her face now.

"Good idea. I'll go call Cavanaugh." she says as she heads to find her phone.

I head into the bathroom after calling Dr. Pike and letting him know I wasn't going to be there today, and find Jane sitting on the side of the tub, having filled it with warm soapy water.

"Why aren't you in yet?" I ask in a seductive tone. I make my way over to her and pull her to her feet. We stand, staring at each other's naked forms. I smile at her before stepping into the tub and sitting down. I beckon for her to join me and she steps in as well.

She sits between my open legs and leans back into me. I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her shoulder. "How is this?" I ask as I kiss her neck. She moans at the contact. "This is amazing Maur. Let's not ever stop this. I haven't felt this good ever. I am so glad that you wrote me that letter. You had the balls that I didn't."

"Well we both know I don't have balls Jane, but I understand what you're saying. I'm really glad that I wrote you that letter too. It was the best decision I've ever made." as I say this I reach for the loofah I have and dip it in the water, collecting the soap. I begin to clean her stomach and arms, as well as her breasts while she moans in satisfaction.

I plant kisses on her neck as I drop the loofah and slowly make my way between her legs. When I come in contact with her hot, wet core we both moan. Jane's hip gives a little twitch, and I begin to move my fingers in a circle over her clit.

My other hand reaches up and cups her breast, taking great care in massaging it. I decide to get a little heavier and grab her nipple while pushing two fingers inside of her. "Maur... Oh fuck… right there!" Jane cries as I begin to pump my fingers in and out, while teasing her nipple.

Jane begins to move her hips in a steady rhythm with my fingers and its not long before I have her panting. I know she's on the verge of orgasm and I really want to get her there. I move my hand from her breast down to her core and start to frantically rub her clit, while pumping my fingers inside of her harder. My arm aches from the exertion but I don't care. Seeing and feeling Jane going crazy underneath me sets my heart on fire. I realize I want to do this for the rest of my life. Seeing Jane in pleasure drives me wild.

"Oh God Maura!" Jane cries my name as she falls over the edge. Her inner walls are clenching around my fingers and it feels amazing. "Jane you feel so amazing around my fingers." might as well tell her how she makes me feel. Once she stops jerking I still my hand and remove my fingers. Jane reaches her arm up and around my neck, turning her head to catch my mouth in a searing kiss.

After the kiss she leans back into me fully and I begin to wash her body again. We lay like this in the tub for a good 30 minutes before the water gets too cold and we decide to get out.

As we get dressed I can tell there is something on Jane's mind but I chose to ignore it. I know that if she wants to tell me she will, in due time. We make our way to the living room, deciding to sit and cuddle, maybe watch some TV. I curl up into Jane's side and she wraps her arms around me protectively. I feel so safe in her arms. I know she will never let anything happen to me.

We're watching some show on animal planet but I'm not paying attention. My hand is drawing shapes on Jane's thigh while she is rubbing my arm softly. The feel of her body against mine has my mind reeling. I go over the last 24 hours in my head. If someone had told me yesterday morning that Jane would be holding me right now after a passionate night of love making I would have called them crazy.

"Hey Maur?" Jane asks, breaking me out of my reverie. I pull away slightly so I can look at her. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could take you on a proper date sometime soon. We kind of did all this out of order and I want to take you on a proper date. You deserve to be wined and dined." Jane says to me sweetly. My face blushes and I form a huge smile before leaning in and kissing her. She smiles against my lips before breaking the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she asks me with a smile of her own. "'Absolutely that's a yes!" I tell her. She pulls me into a hug and we stay like that for a couple more hours until I hear Jane's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry Jane?" I ask her, slightly pulling away again. "You heard that did ya?" she asks with a sheepish look on her face. I smile at her reaction and nod my head. "Ya I'm hungry. What about you?" she asks in return.

"Ya me too. How about we go to the Dirty Robber. I've been craving a Tempe bacon burger lately." I say as I get up to go get ready. Jane giggles at me as she follows.

We get ready in record time and head over to the Dirty Robber. We grab our usual table and order our food. We sit sipping our drinks while we wait, wine for me and a beer for Jane. "So I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this question but I'm going to ask it anyways. What exactly are we?" she asks me somewhat nervously. The question catches me off guard. I guess I hadn't really given it much thought. I've been a little preoccupied.

"Well I don't want to be with anyone else, and I assume you feel the same?" she nods at my question. "Well then is it safe to say that we're dating, exclusively?" I ask.

"I agree with you. So we're exclusive. You're my girlfriend." Wow I like the sound of that. Jane Rizzoli is my girlfriend. I don't think my life can get any better. I smile at Jane, warm and lovingly.

"Girlfriend, I like the sound of that." Jane takes my hand as I say this, giving it a squeeze. Just then our waiter comes with our food and we dig in. We finish our meal with light conversation, talking about work and plans for the rest of the day. Towards the end of lunch Jane brings up our date.

"So since we both have to go back to work I was thinking Friday would be a good night for our first official date. How does that sound to you?" Jane asks with an adorable smile on her lips.

"Friday sounds lovely Jane. Where will you be taking me?" I can't help but ask.

"Nope, that's a surprise. You will find out on Friday. Now I'm full, and tired, so how about we go home and relax?" I can't help but notice how she said _home_ instead of my house. I get all giddy as I agree and we leave the Dirty Robber, heading towards _home. _

**Yay, we're 5 chapters in, and because of the great response towards this story, we aren't even close to done. I have so many fun ideas for these two girls. Let me know your ideas and what you would love to see the girls do or get into. Suggestions are always helpful and fun. **


	6. The Surprise

**A/N: So I'm going to do this one slightly different from the others. Usually I do one POV or the other but in this chapter I'm going to do both. I'll title who's thoughts it is at each change. I sure hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is purely for fun.**

**Jane's POV:**

I can't believe I'm here right now. How did I get this idea in my head? Wanting to surprise Maura I guess. We've been dating for almost a week now, and today is our first official date. I'm taking her to a super fancy French restaurant that I can't even pronounce the name to. I really hope she likes it. It'll probably costs two whole paychecks but Maura is more than worth it.

Ever since we got together we haven't been able to keep our hands off of each other. In all honesty, we're like rabbits. A couple nights ago Maura mentioned something that caught my attention. Thus, bringing me here to this store, staring at a wall of colors and sizes. I want tonight to be special and I'm positive this will assist me in making that happen. 

I've never really been one to be creative or kinky in the bedroom, but then again, I wasn't with Maura Isles back then. So this has led me to the decision to purchase a strap-on. I figured that it would be great for Maura, and I would get pleasure out of it too. Getting embarrassed, I grab the most reasonable looking one and head to purchase it.

With minimal embarrassment I make it back to the car and head to my apartment. I'm set to pick Maura up at 6:30 so that gives me about 3 hours to get ready. I won't need it all to get ready, but I will need time to calm my nerves. This night has to be perfect.

It's 6:15 now and I'm on my way over to Maura's house. I'm dressed to the nine in a slim black, form fitting dress I know Maura will love. I've got on 4" black heels and I've even managed to tame my wild raven locks. My stomach is in shambles, the 2 hours of time I had to calm my nerves a complete waste.

I have my "surprise" hidden under my seat, to be taken out once we return from dinner. I really hope tonight goes well. I know that Maura and I have known each other for awhile, and when we were friends we used to act like we were dating, but now that it's official I feel like I have to give everything my all. Like if I'm just me she'll lose interest and move on. My rational brain knows that's not true, but my insecurities say otherwise.

My inner monologue having passed time, I now find myself in front of Maura's house and my nerves hit me tenfold. I take a minute to calm myself and then make my way up to the front door. I knock and wait for my beautiful blonde beauty to open the door. When she does my jaw practically hits the floor. She is wearing a gorgeous tight red dress that goes to just above her knees. She has on 6" black heels that I'm sure cost a fortune. Her hair is curled, just how I like it, and she has the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Wow! You look absolutely beautiful Maur." I say, feeling like I'm drooling all over myself. She blushes at my compliment as she steps out of the house and closes the door. "Thank you Jane. You look quite beautiful yourself." She says as she takes my arm that I offer to her.

We walk arm in arm towards my car and I open the door for her. I plan on being as gentlemanly as possible tonight. Maura deserves it and much more. I head around to the drivers side and get in, taking off towards the restaurant. "So where are you taking me?" Maura asks as she takes my right hand in hers over the middle console.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you. Like I said before, it's a surprise. You'll see when we get there." She gets a little pout on her face, which I find adorable, but doesn't say anymore about it. We drive in silence, Maura tracing small circles on the back of my hand, before pulling up to the restaurant.

Maura's reaction is priceless. "Oh my God, Jane! How did you get reservations here? I've heard this place is booked months in advance." She says as she looks at me in awe. "Well sometimes it pays to be a cop. One of the waiters owes me a favor. I helped find a lead that saved him from jail time. He was able to get us in when they had a cancelation." I give her a huge Rizzoli smile as I say this, kissing her hand before moving to get out of the car.

We make our way into the restaurant hand in hand. I tell the hostess our reservation name and she seats us. Maura still has a huge grin on her face and its infectious. I can't help grinning myself. Having Maura sitting in front of me on a date, knowing that she's mine makes my heart soar and my life complete. "So since I don't normally come to places like this, how about you order for me?" I ask, knowing it will make Maura happy. Plus it spares me the task of trying to figure out what I'm reading on the menu.

My plan works and Maura practically jumps for joy. "I would love to order for you sweetheart. Hmm now let me see." She says while looking at the menu. While she looks over the menu, I look over her. I've always known that Maura was a beautiful woman but right now I'm looking at her in a new light. Before I couldn't stair or admire, at least not without feeling like a disgusting creep, but now that we are together I can look all I want.

She has the most amazing hazel eyes with a hint of green. I could get lost in them for days. One thing I have always loved to do was stare into her eyes. They're like the window to her soul. And Maura has a beautiful soul. I feel honored that I've had the opportunity over the years that we've known each other to realize this. Maura is the most amazing person I know. She's kind hearted, beautiful, generous, extremely smart and most of all loving.

I can't help but admire her chest. Not just for her voluptuous breasts but for her freckles too. I absolutely love the dust of freckles that are scattered across her chest. Her skin is so white, which is an amazing comparison to mine, and l love that too.

"Having fun staring at me detective?" Maura asks, breaking me out of my reverie. "I just can't help it Maura. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I blush slightly saying this. Right as Maura is about to respond the waiter comes up to take our drink order. I look to Maura because I have no idea what to drink. She tells him some fancy wine name and he walks away.

That sounded like an expensive bottle. I don't want to say anything to her because this night is supposed to be perfect, but I'm still only a detective, on a detective's salary. Sensing my internal debate Maura grabs my hand and squeezes. "Don't worry Jane. I ordered a cheaper bottle a wine. Unless you don't want to pay, then I can change our order. Or did you want to pay, because I don't want to assume anything. Its just that one time you said that if you were a lesbian you would be the guy so…" Maura realizes she's rambling and stops. God she's so cute when she does that!

"It's okay Maura. And you're right I do want to pay, I am paying. And thanks for getting the cheaper bottle, although you didn't have to. I want tonight to be perfect so get whatever you want." I say as I smile at her.

We order our food shortly after and surprisingly it's really good. Although I never doubted Maura and her abilities to pick something I would like. We talk, joke and flirt our way through dinner and dessert before deciding it was time to leave. I paid the bill, which surprisingly wasn't as high as I thought it would be, and walked Maura out to the valet. I open the door for her as she gets in and then we're off again.

On the ride back to Maura's my nerves hit me again. I'm anxious for the rest of the evening and especially for my surprise. I'm pretty sure Maura will like it but at the same time I'm not certain. I don't want to make things awkward or upset her in any way. I guess I'll just have to go through with it and find out.

We pull into the driveway and I turn off the car. I turn to Maura and smile. "So why don't you go inside and get comfortable? I'm going to go tell my mother to stay put in her house, and to not come over for the rest of the night." I deploy my excuse so she won't see my surprise. "Good idea. I'll be waiting for you so hurry k?" she says as she gives me a kiss and gets out of the car.

I get out myself and watch her as she heads inside. Once I know it's clear I grab my package and head around to Ma's door. I hide the package in one of the bushes before knocking on her door. She opens up and gives me a hug before asking me to come in. "No I just came to tell you that Maura and I are on a date and you have been instructed to stay away from the main house tonight. I don't want a repeat of the other day." I say sternly to her. "Oh ok, got it. I'll stay away. You girls have fun." She says with a wink before shutting the door.

I roll my eyes and I turn and grab my package, heading into the house. I know Maura has headed up to her room so I take off my dress in the kitchen and put on my "surprise" before heading upstairs.

**Maura's POV:**

This day has been amazing so far. Dinner was wonderful and just being with Jane in general has made my whole day. My favorite part is coming up though. I can't wait to get Jane out of her dress and into my bed. I feel like a love struck teenager when we're together. All I want to do is rip her clothes off and ravish her. And that's exactly what I plan on happening in a couple of minutes. I take my dress and heels off before turning towards the door, hearing it open. What I see sets my stomach on fire and makes me drop the dress in my hand. There, standing in the doorway is Jane, wearing nothing but a purple strap-on. A sudden surge of wetness rushes out of my core and my stomach tightens. My body tingles in anticipation of what is to come.

Jane has a sultry look upon her face as she starts to walk towards me. I involuntarily lick my lips as she approaches. "Do you like what you see Maura?" she asks me in the sexiest voice I have ever heard. "Oh God yes!" I moan back at her. She seductively smiles at me at my response. "Good because this was my surprise for you. I want to fuck you hard baby. I want you to forget your own name." I almost collapse upon her revelation. I don't know if my body can handle the anticipation.

She finally reaches me and grabs ahold of my face, planting a searing kiss upon my willing lips. Immediately her tongue invades my mouth and I moan. I can feel the tip of the dildo against my belly and it turns me on to no end. I grind my hips into Jane and she moans in response. My hands are kneading her breasts while we continue to kiss passionately.

Suddenly Jane pulls back and I pout from the loss of contact. She looks deeply into my eyes and I can see all her love and passion she has for me in those chocolaty orbs. "Maura do you trust me?" Jane asks and I instantly nod yes. I trust Jane with my life. "Okay good, turn around and put your hands flat on the bed.

I do as she instructs, my stomach tightening again because I know what Jane is planning to do. Jane puts her hands on each side of my stomach and leans into me, planting wet, hot kisses on my neck. Next she runs her hands down to cup my ass and squeezes. I moan at the contact. "Are you ready?" she whispers seductively in my ear. I shiver at her hot breath tickling my ear and at what she said. I nod my head, unable to form words at the moment.

Jane reaches her fingers between my thighs and into my folds. I'm already unbelievably wet and she gasps as she figures this out. "Oh Fuck Maur, you're so wet!" she moans. I feel her put the tip of the cock at my opening, teasing it a little, as she gathers my wetness. She slowly enters me and my knees almost give out at the sensation. "Jane." I moan as she begins to move in and out of me slowly.

She's kissing my shoulders and neck as she massages my breast with one hand and has the other on my hip, steadying me. She develops a steady pace and I soon match it by pushing back into her thrusts. The friction feels amazing but I need more. "Harder Jane! Fuck me harder!" I practically scream at her.

My encouragement spurs her on and she begins to thrust harder, while reaching her hand down and finding my clit. As soon as she makes contact and starts fast circles, my legs really do give out and my knees hit the bed. She wraps her other arm around my torso, lifting me back up while still thrusting inside me.

"Come for me baby." Jane whispers in my ear and I lose it completely. My stomach tightens and all my nerves go on edge. My orgasm hits me throughout my entire body as I scream Jane's name over and over. I collapse on the bed and my body finally stills and Jane lies down next to me, wrapping her arm around my back. She rubs my back soothingly as I catch my breath. It takes a couple of minutes, as that was the most earth shattering orgasm I've ever had.

"Oh my god Jane. That was…wow I don't even know what to say." I can't think of anything to say. My words have a great affect on Jane though. "Wow, am I hearing this correctly? Have I rendered the great Maura Isles speechless? I didn't know that was even possible." Jane chuckles at me. All I can do is look at her with half amusement and annoyance. She sure knows how to boast.

I roll over onto my back and into Jane's embrace, wanting to feel her skin against mine. She kisses my head as she wraps her arms around me. I yawn, having had most of my energy expended with our previous activities. "If you give me a minute I'll return the favor." I say to Jane without taking my head off her chest.

"Shh, just sleep. We have plenty of time for returning favors." Is the last thing I hear from Jane as I drift off into an amazing sleep.

**Jane's POV:**

I'm laying here with a sleeping Maura in my arms and I couldn't be happier. My surprise went over amazingly. I don't know exactly what came over me but I just knew what to do to make Maura scream. It was the most erotic, arousing thing I've every heard, and it was all because of me. My heart sores at this revelation. Using the toy was great for me, but it was all about Maura. It was so much fun getting her off. I didn't even care about my release.

Today was a wonderful success and I can't wait to do it all over again, for the rest of my life. I've found my soul mate, my other half, and I plan on never letting her go. I finally drift off to sleep with thoughts of Maura and our future together.

**Hope you all liked it. Had a bit harder time writing this one. Got it done though. So until next time;)**


	7. The Question

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out and I hope you all like it. This has been a really fun story to write and I'm excited to keep it moving forward. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Jane, sweetie, breakfast is ready!" I call out to Jane as I plate our breakfast. Walking around to the other side of the kitchen island, I sit down with the two plates. Jane comes walking into the kitchen as I set her plate down on the spot next to me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek as she sits down.

"Smells yummy. Thanks baby." she says to me as she begins to eat. "You're welcome. How was your shower?" I ask, looking over at her. Her hair is still slightly damp but otherwise she looks amazing, as she always does. "It was good. Would have been better if you had joined me." she says as she winks at me.

I blush as I respond. "If I had joined you, we never would have had time for breakfast and we would be late for work. It wasn't for lack of want though, I can assure you of that." I dig into my breakfast once more, ending the conversation until we are both done eating. Jane takes our plates and washes them in the sink. We made a deal that whomever makes breakfast doesn't have to do the dishes.

Jane and I have been dating for 2 months now and it couldn't be going better. We always spend the night together, whether it be at my house or her apartment. It's basically like we live together, which has led me to the decision to ask Jane to move in with me. It's the most logical choice that she move in with me, as I have a large house. I'm nervous to ask her but I have faith that she will agree.

I must have been daydreaming because Jane is now standing in front of me looking puzzled. "Where'd you go babe?" she asks with a smile. "Oh sorry, I must have gotten lost in thought." I say as I get up and plant a soft kiss on Jane's lips. I start heading for the key bowl and grab my keys and bag. "Are you ready to go?" I turn back and ask Jane. She has a confused look on her face but she pushes it off and heads after me.

We take Jane's car to work, seeing as hers is police issue and she needs it to get around. We talk about work and our latest cases on the ride over. We always hold hands across the console when we drive now. Jane rubs small circle on the back of my hand with her thumb, and it's the little caresses like that that show me how much Jane loves me. She lets me see the soft side of her, the side no one else gets to see.

Once we make it into the building I head to my elevator and Jane hers. As the door closes I blow Jane a kiss and she acts like she catches it, which puts a smile on my face as I head down to the morgue. I have several autopsies to complete today so I immediately bring Dr. Isles to the forefront and get to work.

Heading up to the bullpen, I start to get nervous. The work day is over and now Jane and I are going to go back to my place and relax. I've decided to just ask her while we are cuddled together, nothing too special. Maybe a bottle of wine and intimate lighting, but no romantic dinner out or something else extravagant. Just Jane and I, at home, how it always should be.

The elevator opens and I step out and walk towards my destination, my beautiful detective. She's sitting at her desk writing some last minute reports. I walk over to her and start to rub her back, silently waiting for her to finish. She looks up at me and smiles. "I'm almost finished. Just have to send these last two reports off and then we can go home." _home,_ the word makes my heart skip a beat. She already refers to my place as home. I have nothing to worry about.

She finishes up and turns off her computer and then we head out. She takes my hand as we enter the elevator and once the doors shut she's on me, kissing me with passion. I'm momentarily shocked, but it doesn't take long before I respond. I tangle my fingers in her hair and push my tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

She pushes me up against the wall and grinds her pelvis into me. She has one hand on my hip while her other has found its way under my shirt and moving its way up my stomach. The contact gives my goose bumps and shoots straight to my core.

Right as she was about the make contact with my breast she pulls away and I whine at the loss of contact. "That's just a preview of what's to come tonight." she says to me in a sultry tone. Our breathing is labored as we stare at each other. "I've been thinking about you all day doctor." she says, looking at me like she wants to eat me. "Is that so?"

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now. I want to ravish you here, in this elevator but we have to wait till we get home, then it's on." she says just as the elevator door opens. She takes my hand again and we walk out to her car. On the ride home Jane ignores my hand, instead laying her hand on my thigh, dangerously close to my core. My response is electrifying. My panties are already soaked.

We make it home without incident in the car and manage not to attack each other until we get inside the house. Once the door is shut Jane's mouth is on mine and our tongues are instantly dueling. We slowly make our way into the kitchen where we break apart, Jane setting her keys down and taking off her jacket. I take this opportunity to get us some wine. I walk over to the fridge as I ask Jane is she wants any. I don't get a response so I turn around and Jane is right there.

She pushes me flush against the fridge and starts kissing me. Her hands find my thighs and she runs her hands up each one, successfully bunching my skirt around my hips. She finds my soaked panties and pulls them down and off of me. I take advantage of our lack of kissing to take Jane's shirt off, exposing her black lace bra. She attacks my lips again and grabs my leg, pulling it up to wrap around her hip. She then finds my core, pushing three fingers into me. I moan as she fills me, and I dig my fingers into Jane's bare back. She begins to thrust her fingers in and out of me, using her body to send her thrusts deeper.

"Oh god, Jane!" I'm panting now, her thrusts sending pleasure shooting through my body. She begins to curl her fingers as she pulls out and I lose all sense of reality. I'm flying high in the clouds as my orgasm hits me. Jane pulls her fingers out and begins circling my clit, sending me over the edge again. I can faintly here her scream my name as she finds her release on the friction alone.

She collapses against me, pinning me to the fridge, as we catch our breath. Once she can breathe properly again, Jane moves back and looks into my eyes before planting a loving kiss on my lips. "I love you so much Maura." she says to me with such conviction. "I love you too Jane. More than you will ever know."

We gather up our discarded clothes and as Jane turns around I notice her back is bleeding. "Oh my god Jane, you bleeding!" I say as I rush over to her and take a better look at her back. There are 8 nail marks that have punctured the skin and drawn blood. Jane chuckles as she lets me look her over. "I guess I'm just so good that I made you break my skin." she says as she turns around and kisses me. I push her away, feeling bad for injuring her. "I'm so sorry Jane. I had no idea I did that." I feel horrible now.

She laughs again and I get a pout on my face. "Relax Maur, it doesn't even hurt. It actually makes me proud. You screaming my name while digging your nails into my back is hot, _really_ hot!" I relax a little at her statement. She kisses me one more time before heading into the bathroom. I follow, intent on at least taking care of her wounds.

"Here at least let me clean you up." I say as I take the cloth that she had gotten wet from her. I clean the blood off and assess that she's good to go and let her put her shirt back on. She smiles at me, looking down at my state of undress. "Thanks babe. Now how about you get dressed, then we can curl up on the couch and watch some TV?" she asks me. I nod, feeling a blush creep up my neck. I head back out to the kitchen, grab my clothes and head towards the stairs. "I'm just going to change into something a little more comfortable and I'll be right back." I say to Jane as I head upstairs.

Coming back down, I find Jane sitting on the couch, a bottle of wine on the table and a blanket in her lap. I walk around the couch and sit down next to her, cuddling up, as she drapes the blanket around us both. "I missed you." she says as she kisses the top of my head. "I've only been gone for 10 minutes."

"I know." I can see the vulnerability on her face and I instantly feel bad. "I missed you too honey." I kiss her lips to emphasize my statement. She smiles against my mouth before breaking the kiss. Reaching over to the table, she grabs two glasses of wine, handing one to me. We cuddle back up and start to watch some movie on TV. I'm not really paying attention because my nerves have resurfaced.

After fidgeting with my hands and battling with myself in my head, I decide to just ask her. "Hey Jane?" she looks over and me and smiles "Ya baby." God I love that smile. And those eyes. Her beautiful chocolate orbs pull me in and I sometimes get lost. Like right now for instance. "Maura!" Jane says loudly, breaking me out of my reverie. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, sorry. I just got lost in your eyes for a minute." I confess. She smiles at that, which in turn makes me smile. "So I wanted to ask you something." back to the task at hand. "Yes?" she says, encouraging me to go on.

"Well we've been together for two months now, and they've been the best two months of my life, but they aren't working for me." seeing the panic on Jane's face I hurry and elaborate. "We spend every night together, sometimes at your place, sometimes here, but I want more. What I'm trying to ask you is, will you move in with me?" I finally say, looking at Jane with so much hope in my eyes.

She breaks out into a huge smile and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god, yes! I would love to move in with you. I was actually thinking the same thing. I'm glad you asked." I release a breath I had no idea I was holding and pull her in for a passionate kiss. The kiss escalates quickly and I start the push Jane down onto the couch, throwing the blanket to the ground. I lay myself on top of her and move my mouth to her neck, licking, biting and sucking the spots I know drive her crazy. She starts to moan and writhe underneath me and it spurs me on. I sit up, straddling Jane, and pull my shirt up over my head, revealing the fact that I have no bra on. Jane reaches up and cups both of my breasts, running her thumbs over my nipples, hardening them instantly. I slowly begin to rock my hips back and forth, while I reach down for the hem of Jane's shirt, pulling on it.

She lifts up slightly, allowing me to get the shirt up and over her head. I then reach around her back and unclasp her bra, taking that off as well. We are now both topless, me straddling Jane, looking at each other with such lust. I return my lips to hers and moan when our breasts make contact with each other, our nipples rubbing together.

Jane reaches down and pulls on my pants and underwear, successfully getting them down to about my mid thighs, before moving her fingers to my core. She buries her fingers in my folds and growls at how wet I already am. She teases my clit while I move down, trying to undo her belt. I manage to get it open, as well as her pants, and start to pull down. She lifts her hips to assist me and I get her pants down to about the same place mine are.

I waste no time diving into her wet folds and we find a steady rhythm of pleasuring each other. Moaning, our sweaty bodies grind against each other, while our fingers work magic on each other's cores. It doesn't take long before I'm screaming Jane's name and her mine, while we fly over the edge together. I collapse on top on Jane after my orgasm subsides. She wraps her arms around me, holding me tight.

"I can't wait till I move in and we make this house our home." she says sweetly into my ear. "Me too Jane." I say with a huge smile on my face. I've never felt as good as I do right now, in this moment. The love o f my life just agreed to move in with me, and then proceeded to make sweet love to me. Lying there in our post-coital bliss, we fall asleep cuddle together.

I get startled awake my a loud knock at the front door. I'm still lying on top of Jane, half naked. I scramble up and pull up my pants. I find my shirt on the floor and put it back on as well. Jane was started awake when I got off of her, and she sits up, looking at me with a goofy grin. "Hey beautiful." she says to me in a husky voice. The door knocks again and Jane scrambles to get her cloths on as well. We both make our way over to the door and I open it.

There, standing before us is none other than Casey Jones. He gets a weird look on his face once he takes in our disheveled state. I just stand there is shock, but Jane responds. "Casey what are you doing here?" she asks with shock evident in her tone. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" I look back and forth between Jane and Casey, waiting to see how she responds.

**OMG Sorry, another cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. What do you think Casey wants? What will Jane do? Let me know your thoughts. I absolutely love hearing all of them. **


	8. The First Fight

**A/N: And our favorite girls are back! Lets see what happened with Casey shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is my laptop. All rights belong to Tess, Janet and TNT**

Maura opens the front door and shock overtakes me as I realize its Casey. He has a weird look on his face but I ignore it. "Casey what are you doing here?" I ask, shock evident in my tone. He looks me in the eyes and responds. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" Panic overtakes me because I don't want to deal with this. I thought I had closed the Casey chapter in my life, but here he is, standing on my soon-to -be doorstep wanting to talk. I look over at Maura, silently begging her to help me. She nods her head slightly before turning to Casey. "Um, excuse me, I need to go charge my electric toothbrush." She puts her hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze before walking away.

I turn back to Casey and glare at him. "What do you want to talk about?" I say with disdain in my voice. He flinches slightly but continues on. "I want to talk about us. I'm not ready to give you up. I want to fight for us Jane. I believe that you and I are meant to be together." I roll my eyes at his statement.

"You don't honestly believe that do you Casey?" I fold my arms as I ask him this, showing my annoyance at his presence. "I do Jane. You were, no you _are_ the love of my life, and I want you back. I'm not going to give up. I'll fight for you no matter what." He seems to be gaining courage with each word he says, which proves to piss me off further.

"Casey, you're a really nice guy, but I'm with Maura now. We love each other and we plan on being together for the rest of our lives. No amount of "fighting" on your part is going to change that. I suggest you gather your losses and leave, before you really start to piss me off." I continue to glare at him as I say this. I want him to know that he is not welcome here.

"Listen to yourself Jane. You're so wrapped up in Maura that you can't see the truth. What you and I had, how could you just throw it away? We were good together, but as soon as Maura showed up you threw me aside and jumped into bed with her." Casey was starting to get aggravated and he more yelled the last part than anything.

"I "jumped into bed" with Maura, as you so put it, because she was the only one who every truly loved me Casey! You claim to have loved me, but you loved your job more. You were constantly leaving me to go back to Afghanistan. You made your choice, and I made mine. Maura has and always will be there for me, no matter what." I'm practically screaming at him by this point. I feel like I'm seeing red I'm so angry.

The next thing I know Casey is flying at me, grabbing my face and kissing me. At first I'm in shock, not knowing what to do, but then I'm shoving him off of me. It happened too late though because as soon as I pushed him, I hear a sudden intake of breath behind me. I whirl around and there is Maura, tears running down her face. I reach out to her, but she turns and runs away, up the stairs. "Maura wait!" I yell after her.

I turn to Casey with so much hatred, and contemplate killing him, before my rational mind kicks in. "Get the Fuck out of my house Casey! And don't you ever come back, or I swear to god it will be the last thing you do!" I scream as I push him out the door and slam it in his face. I lock it for good measure and run up the stairs to find Maura.

Reaching Maura's door, I pause to take a steady breath, before I lightly push the door open and step inside. What I see breaks my heart. Maura is curled up on her bed, shaking, tears running down her face. "Oh Maura, baby, please don't cry." I say as I walk over to the bed, sitting down next to her. She flinches slightly when I touch her leg and it rips my heart up.

"I should have known it was too good to be true." She whimpers at me. "What are you talking about Maur?" I ask, confused. "You, being with me, it was too good to be true." she says before she starts sobbing again. "Oh god Maura no! I'm not leaving you. I could never leave you. You're the love of my life. Casey's just some stupid guy who decided to show up and meddle in our relationship." I rub slow circles on her back, trying to calm her down. Seeing her crying like this, because of that asshole Casey, is tearing me in two. I can't bear to watch, but I have to comfort her and convince her she has nothing to worry about.

She continues to cry while I rub her back. "Maura, please, will you look at me baby?" I ask her, pleadingly. She doesn't move so I grab her body and pull her into a tight hug. "Maura I can promise you you're it for me. I'm completely and irreversibly in love with you. Casey kissed me, and then I kicked his ass out. Please don't be upset. Seeing you like this is tearing me up." I'm crying by the end of my speech and Maura finally looks up. She wipes a few stray tears off my face with he thumb and kisses me.

The kiss is soft and loving. There is no lust or want in this kiss. It's simply to convey love. "I'm sorry I over reacted Jane. I know you love me. I just have insecurities that sometimes get the better of me." She says sheepishly. I stroke her cheek with my thumb as she talks. "Are we good then?" I ask, hoping to put this behind us. "We're good Jane. And I'm sorry again. I should have been concerned with you instead of myself. I mean Casey forced himself on you. How are you feeling about that?"

My anger comes back to me as soon as she asks this and she can tell. "I'm sorry Jane."

"Hey don't be. It's not your fault. It's his fault. If I ever see him again I swear to god I'll kill him!" I say, letting my anger get the better of me. Maura puts her hand on my arm and starts rubbing, trying to calm me down. "It's okay Jane. Like you said he's just some stupid guy. You and I, we're strong enough to get past this. I have faith in us." She says to me with a reassuring smile on her face.

Maura's words bring warmth to my heart. I'm so glad that I have her. "You're amazing, you know that?" she blushes at my statement and it warms my heart further. "I try." She says with a smirk. "I want to show you how amazing you are." I grab her face and kiss her passionately. Maura moans as she kisses me back. She tangles her hands in my hair and pushes her tongue in my mouth. Pushing her down on the bed, I reach for her shirt before hearing yelling coming from downstairs.

"Girls!" I hear my mother yell. I groan as I pull away from Maura, and so does she. "Your mother has impeccable timing." Maura says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She's been spending too much time with me. I get up and head out of Maura's bedroom and downstairs towards my mother. Don't want her coming looking for us.

I find her in the kitchen. "What Ma?" I ask, with a hint of disdain in my voice. "Are you and Maura okay? I heard yelling a minute ago and then everything went quite." I can tell my mother is concerned which takes away some of my anger. "We're fine Ma." I really don't want to go into detail about what happened earlier. I just hope my mother will drop it. Luck is once again not on my side. "Well then what was all the yelling?" always the persistent one. "And where is Maura? You guys didn't get in a fight did you? Oh Janie what did you do?" God this woman is relentless.

"Maura's upstairs Ma, and we didn't get in a fight, well not really." Oh crap. Now she's never going to let this go. "What do you mean, not really?"

"Ugh, must you know every little thing that goes on around here?"

"It's okay Jane. And we didn't fight Angela. We had a visitor that stirred up some insecurities but they're gone now and everything is fine." Maura says as she makes her way into the kitchen. Ma looks between the both of us, skeptically, but drops in nonetheless. "Okay, as long as the two of you are okay."

"We're fine Ma. Now is that all or do you need something else?" I ask annoyed. "Jane." Maura says in a warning tone. I glare at her momentarily before softening my features. "I mean would you like some coffee mother?" I ask my Ma. God I'm whipped. Maura smiles, as does my mother. "I would love some sweetheart."

I walk over to Maura's coffee machine and stare at it, trying to figure out how to make it work. I never have gotten it to work for me before. Maura sees my struggle and giggles before coming to my rescue. She makes us all a cup of coffee and we sit down to talk.

"So besides the minor incident earlier, how are you girls?" Ma asks, taking another sip from her mug. "We're good, really good actually. Maura asked me to move with her and I said yes." I smile at Maura as I say this. My mother jumps up and practically runs to the both of us, pulling us into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh that's amazing! I'm so happy for the two of you." Ma says, practically jumping for joy once she lets us go.

"Thank you Angela." Maura says. I grab her hand and give it a loving squeeze, staring into her eyes. We share a moment, forgetting that my mother is there, and it's just Maura and I. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and she's all mine. Sometimes I feel like pinching myself, just to make sure that it's real. She's staring right back at me with such love and adoration that it warms my heart. My mother must have become uncomfortable because she clears her throat.

"Well coffee was lovely ladies but I think I'll head back to the guest house now. It's getting late. I'll see you girls tomorrow." She says as she makes a hasty exit. Maura chuckles at my mother before turning to me. "What do you say we go to bed?" she asks. I get a seductive look on my face as I respond. "We can go to bed, but we won't be sleeping any time soon." I say as I get up and pull Maura with me. I start kissing her as I reach down and grab both of her ass cheeks and lift. She jumps up, wrapping her legs around me and I slowly make my way up to the bedroom, _our_ bedroom now.

Once in the room I set Maura down and grab for her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. Next I assist her in taking off her pants. She now stands before me in all her naked glory and my knees go weak. She looks at me with a look that says, _fuck me now_ and that's just what I plan to do. I walk up to her and start kissing her again. She moans as I push my tongue into her mouth, spurring me on. I grab her ass, lifting her up again, and walk her over to the bed, laying her down. She reaches for my shirt, but I grab her hand, stopping its advance. "Uh uh, right now is about you. So just lay back." I say, pushing her flat onto the bed. I start to kiss my way down her body, starting with her breasts. I take her nipple into my mouth, swirling around the sensitive nub, while I massage the other with my hand. Switching, I apply the same attention with my mouth to the other one, eliciting quite the moan from Maura.

I then start kissing a line down her abdomen, stopping briefly to suck on her naval, before heading past her core to her thighs. She whines a little as my neglect of where she wants me most but I ignore it. I push her thighs apart and begin kissing the inside of each, starting at the knee. Finally I make my way to her core and plant a gentle kiss on her mound before looking up and into her eyes. They are pleading with me to plunge deep and I can't say no to that look.

I take one long swipe from her opening to her clit and Maura arches her back into the air while moaning my name. A surge of wetness rushes out of me but I ignore it. Right now is about Maura. As I take her sensitive bundle of nerves into my mouth I plunge two fingers into her opening and begin pumping. Maura grabs my head, pushing my face further into her core, which spikes intensity in me.

I begin an intense assault on Maura. I run my teeth over her clit while adding a third finger to the mix and she screams in ecstasy. I curl my fingers as I pull out and she grabs a handful of my hair, nearly ripping it out. The pain serves to arouse me further, as I take her nub into my mouth and suck roughly. That is her undoing. Her body arches, she screams my name and spasms begin to take over.

I slow my assault but continue my ministrations and I bring her down from her high. Once her body stills I kiss my way back up before planting a firm one on her lips, letting her taste herself. I then lie beside her, resting my hand on her stomach, drawing small circles.

It takes her a couple of minutes to return to normal. I look over at her and smile a cocky smile. "Proud of yourself are you?" she asks, catching my cockiness. "A little." I say as I wink at her. "See, you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't have made love to you like that if I wasn't 100% devoted." Hopefully this will reassure her.

She puts her hand on my cheek and rubs it gently. "I love you Jane. More than anything in this world." Her statement warms my heart and I lean down for a kiss. As we kiss Maura snakes her hand into the waist band of my pants and into my underwear. I moan into her mouth as her fingers push their way into my soaked folds. Her fingers begin to circle my clit and my hips involuntarily jerk. She breaks the kiss and pushes me down flat onto the bed, much like I did her and makes her way south.

She grabs the hem of my pants and pulls down, taking the panties with, successfully removing them from my body. Coming back up she spreads my legs and lies down between my thighs. Once her tongue makes contact with my core I throw my head back and grab a handful of sheets, while my toes curl. She enters two fingers inside me and begins to pump, while sucking on my engorged clit. In my already high state of arousal, it doesn't take long for Maura to send me over the edge with one final pump and a small bite to my clit.

Once I calm down I take Maura into my arms and hold her tight. We lie like this for several minutes before I speak. "Tomorrow I'm going over to my apartment and packing all of my things. I don't want to wait any longer to live with you." I say as I kiss her head. Maura sighs contentedly as she squeezes me. We both drift off into a blissful sleep, cuddled together tightly.

**Let me know your thoughts**


	9. The Switch Up

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with chapter 9! This one's a little bit longer, so I hope you all enjoy:)**

I wake up and throw my arm over to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel my girlfriend Jane, but all I feel is the cold bed. Waking up this past week has been awful. Jane has been away at a seminar in New York and I've been left here all alone. We've been together 4 months now but it already feels like a lifetime. I can't sleep when she's not next to me, I can't completely function at work when she's not there and my nights have been extremely lonely.

We talk every night on the phone but it's just not the same. I need her here, feeling her warmth and seeing her face attached to that husky voice. Just thinking about her voice is making me wet. That's another problem I've been having. Every time I talk to her I get aroused and end up having to take care of myself afterwards. I'm lonely and very sexually frustrated and it's only been a week! I'm already hopelessly in love with her. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her. Sitting up I decide that I need to start my day. It's Sunday and I'd rather just stay in bed, but I did that yesterday, so today I have to at least get up.

I head into the shower, thoughts of Jane making it last longer than it should have. After my shower, and I'm fully dressed, I head down to the kitchen finding Angela cooking breakfast. "Oh hey Angela. How are you this morning?" I ask as I sit down at the bar, taking the cup of coffee she offered into my hands.

"I'm doing great dear. How are you?" she asks innocently, but looks up at me when I don't immediately respond. "What's wrong Maura?" She puts the spoon down and heads around the counter to stand in front of me. "I just really miss Jane. She's been gone for a week and I've been going crazy without her. I just wish she was here." I say with my head hung.

Angela wraps me in a hug, trying to comfort me. I appreciate the gesture but hugs don't help me when I'm upset. She pulls away and looks me in the eye. "Jane is so lucky to have you Maura, you know that? You are such a sweet girl, and I can tell you are madly in love with her." she says with a smile.

"I am madly in love with her. She's my everything. I haven't been able to sleep without her by my side. I can't even fully concentrate at work without her there. I'm so far gone it's not even funny." I say looking up at Angela. She chuckles at me as she heads back to the food she was cooking. "What's so funny?" I say, slightly offended.

"Oh nothing, I just find it cute how much you depend on Jane now. You used to be so independent and now you can't sleep or work properly without her." she says with a smile while beginning to plate the food.

Her statement makes me think. She's right, I have changed. I've become totally dependent on Jane, at least for my emotional well being. "I guess you're right. Is that a bad thing?" I ask, not sure if it is or not.

"Not at all dear. It means you found your true love. You should cherish that Maura. Most people aren't as lucky as you and Jane." she says handing me my breakfast. I smile at her statement and begin to eat. She comes around and joins me with her own plate and we sit and eat together.

After breakfast Angela excuses herself and heads back to the guesthouse, leaving me alone once again. I decide to do a little retail therapy and grab my laptop. Some new shoes would make me feel better. About 20 minutes into my shopping I hear the front door open and the sound of boots hitting the floor.

"I swear if another FedEx package shows up this week I'm leaving you woman." I hear my favorite husky voice say. I look over and there is my Jane, standing in the doorway of our house. I toss my laptop aside and jump up, running at her full speed. She opens her arms and I jump into them, wrapping my legs around her body and attacking her lips.

I moan as she pushes her tongue into my mouth. The taste is magnificent. It's been way too long since I've tasted her tongue. She carries us over to the sofa and sets me down. She sits down next to me and I grab her hands. "Why are you back so soon, not that I'm complaining." I add that last part for good measure. I don't want her thinking I don't want her there. Although my actions when I saw her told how excited I was.

She chuckles at me before responding. "Well the seminar was extremely boring. I already know everything they were talking about so I called and convinced Cavanaugh to let me come back. It took some time but he relented and I grabbed the first flight home." She says with a huge smile on her face. I smile right back. "God I missed you!" she says before leaning in and planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I miss you too baby." I say against her lips as she tangles her fingers in my hair. We kiss for a few more minutes before I break away. "This past week has been horrible. I haven't been able to sleep. I couldn't even function properly at work without you there, nagging me about guessing. I've been totally off my ball game." I say, looking into her chocolate brown orbs.

"It's A-game Maura." she says with a chuckle. "Whatever." is my response. "I'll show you whatever!" She says right before attacking me. She pushes me down flat on the couch and straddles me. Then she starts tickling me relentlessly. I scream and wiggle but she's too strong. "Jane... ah... stop!" I try but all it does is spur her on more. Finally when I'm to the point I can hardly breathe she stops tickling me, but doesn't move to get off.

I stare up at her as I catch my breath. God she's such a beautiful woman. I run my hands up her arms, feeling goose bumps arise in my wake. She smiles at me before leaning down and planting a loving kiss upon my lips. She lays herself flat on top of me and we kiss passionately for a few minutes before breaking for air.

"Will you come upstairs with me?" Jane asks as she gets up off of me. I nod my head as I get up as well. Jane takes my hand and leads me upstairs to our bedroom. Once inside she leads me to the bed and instructs me to sit down. "I want to try something a little different today if that's okay with you." she says a bit nervously. "And what would that be?" I ask her seductively.

Instead of answering me she walks over to her bedside table and opens the drawer, pulling out our special toy. Looking back at me sheepishly she responds. "I was wondering if you would use this on me?" her face turns bright red once she asks and I find it adorable. I chuckle slightly as I stand and make my way over to her. Grabbing the toy I lean up to whisper in her ear. "Get naked and I'll meet you back here in a minute."

I turn around and sashay my way into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I immediately remove all of my clothing, folding them before setting them on the counter, and strap on the dildo. A nervous feeling overtakes me, as I haven't done this before. Jane is always the one to wear it. I just hope I can satisfy her with it as much as she has for me. Taking a deep breath I walk to the door and slowly open it. Walking out I see the most amazing sight before me.

Jane is lying naked on the bed, overtop the sheets, and staring lovingly at me. A huge grin plasters on her face as she spots the toy situated upon my hips. I slowly walk over to her, crawling on the bed and up her body. I capture her lips in a searing kiss as I run my hand over her left breast, eliciting a moan from my beautiful detective. I lay myself flat on top of her and we continue to make out for a few more minutes before breaking for air.

Jane grabs my ass and grinds my body into hers. The dildo is deliciously rubbing against her, sending jolts of pleasure to my clit. She attacks my neck, biting and sucking, while running her hands up and down my back. Goosebumps arise as I shiver with pleasure. Jane kisses her way up my neck to my ear and whispers to me. "Lay on your back, I want to ride you." Another shiver runs through my body as I do what she said, laying down on my back.

Jane crawls onto my stomach, straddling me, before leaning down and taking my nipple in her mouth. She bites it before soothing it with her tongue. I grab her hips and dig my nails into them, which spurs Jane on. She begins to grind her core against my abdominal muscles, while moving her assault to my other breast. I can feel her wetness coating my stomach and it makes my whole body tingle. "Jane." I moan, begging her to go farther. She reaches her hand back behind her and finds my clit underneath the toy, drawing hard fast circles against it. I scream out as my hips buck up against Jane.

I reach for Jane's clit and begin to massage it, feeling her jolt when I make contact. She's still grinding on top of me while we assault each other's clits, constant moaning filling the room. Suddenly she stops all her motions and leans down to kiss me. Her tongue is instantly in my mouth, claiming me. We battle for dominance as Jane lips up, grabbing the dildo and sinking onto it slowly. She breaks the kiss as we both moan in pleasure, before Jane starts riding me like she said she wanted to.

Watching Jane rock up and down upon me, her breasts bouncing as she does, is the most magnificent sight I have ever seen. He eyes are closed in bliss and all I can do is stare. The feeling of her riding me is amazing as well. I reach up, massaging my own breast, creating more pleasure for myself. I look up as Jane opens her eyes and smiles at me. She leans down, resting her hands on either side of my head, our breast rubbing together as she kisses me. It's hot and fiery, making me growl in pleasure. I once again dig my nails into her skin as my climax fast approaches. "Ugh...Jane... I'm going to-"

"Come for me baby." Jane coaxes, which sends me over the edge screaming. My body lifts up, my nails dig deeper into Jane's flesh, and my head slams back against the mattress. I can hear Jane scream my name as she too finds her release. Her body goes limp on top of me. We're both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling as one.

Jane rolls off of me a few moments later and I instantly feel the loss. I turn on my side and wrap my arm around her, desperate for contact. I've been without my Jane for a whole week, I'm not going any longer without touching her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my head. I still have the dildo attached but I don't care. I'll take it off later.

"That was amazing Maura! Way better than I thought it was going to be." Jane says, breaking the silence. I smile against her chest before responding. "That was amazing. Seeing you riding me, your breast bouncing up and down, was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Now I know why you like it so much." I say, lifting my head to look at her. She gives me a squeeze before kissing my lips. "Mmm, you taste so good Jane." I moan after our kiss. "I've really missed you." I say with a slightly sad tone.

"I missed you too Maur. This whole week has been hell. All I could do was think about you, think about the things I wanted to do to you. That's when I got the idea of you using the dildo. I thought it would be a good change, and I wanted to know what it felt like to really ride you. It was magnificent."

"It truly was. You'll have to let me do that more often. I quite liked being the guy." I wink at her, which makes her giggle. We lay together for several more minutes, just basking in each other. I start to shiver and Jane moves to grab the covers and pulls them over us. She wraps me back in her embrace and I warm up instantly, totally content.

"Jane?" I ask, minutes later. "Hmm?" is her response. "I've been thinking about something."

"What is it Maur?" Jane asks while lifting my chin, getting me to look at her.

"Well we haven't seen or heard from Casey in 2 months and I'm kind of worried. You said that he told you he wasn't giving up. I'm worried that he'll show up again, maybe even start something." you can hear the worry and desperation in my voice, and I cringe inwardly. Jane squeezes me as a sign of comfort.

"I've been thinking that too, but maybe he realized that he can't win this. I told him if he ever came back I'd kill him, so maybe he got smart and decided to stay away." her words do little to comfort me. I know Jane can protect me, but can I protect her?

"I don't like not knowing Jane. I want to be able to protect you, especially from him, but if I don't know whether or not he's coming back, I can't exactly do anything." I move to sit up as I speak, no longer wanting to cuddle. I feel as if I'm hopeless in protecting her, and that makes me feel sick. I get up and walk into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I walk up to the sink and stare at myself in the mirror. I have bags under my eyes and my hair is sticking up at odd places, _just fucked hair_ as they call it, and I look horrible. I take off the dildo and set it on the counter before splashing some water on my face, hoping to wash away some of my guilt. I hear a small knock on the door, but I ignore it. When I don't answer Jane comes in anyway. She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me. There we stand, both completely naked, staring at each other in the mirror. Jane is the first one to speak.

"What's wrong beautiful girl?"

"I don't know Jane. My emotions are all out of whack because of this week, and thinking about Casey coming back has me feeling uneasy. I feel like I can't protect you against him and that kills me inside." I say with a sad tone.

"Baby please don't cry. I hurts me when I see you cry." Jane says as she wipes at a stray tear on my face. I didn't even know that I was crying. What is wrong with me? This is supposed to be a happy time for us, but I'm ruining it my being an emotional baby.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm ruining our time together. I bet you wish you had stayed in New York instead up coming home to deal with your emotional girlfriend." I whine at her.

"Maura, what's wrong? Just a minute ago you were making passionate love to me and now you're crying, saying I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry baby but I don't understand." I can hear the concern in her voice and it snaps me out of my funk.

"I don't really know what's wrong with me. It kind of just hit me and I started feeling bad. I guess I feel guilty because I can't make Casey go away for good. I'm worried he'll come back, whether to stir up shit or take you back, but either way it hurts me. I don't want to get hurt Jane." she pulls me into a hug as I finish and rubs my back soothingly, letting me cry out all my frustration. It takes several minutes but I finally stop crying.

I pull away and Jane looks at me carefully. "All better now?" she asks with a hopeful tone to her voice. "Yes, I think so."

"Good, now let's get dressed and go find something to eat. I'm starving. " I can't help but smile at her playful tone. She always knows how to make me feel better. I follow her out of the bathroom and over to the closet where we both get dressed. We head downstairs hand in hand, heading into the kitchen.

"Okay sit down and I'll make us lunch. How does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?" she asks, rubbing her hands together. I giggle at the stupid smirk on her face. "That sounds lovely." I say as I take a seat at the bar.

We talk and joke with each other as Jane cooks lunch. She tells me about her boring conference and her plane ride back, and my mood lightens instantly, my earlier incident almost completely forgotten. As we're sitting eating our food, Jane's phone rings.

"Hey Frankie, what's up? she says into the phone and I relax. For some reason I was expecting it to be Casey. I'm really off today.

"Um, hold on a second." she says before putter her hand over the speaker and looking at me.

"Frankie wants to know if we're having Sunday dinner tonight. He heard I was back and thought we might be having it again." she says to me a bit hopefully. She may complain but I know secretly she loves Sunday dinners with her big crazy family.

"I wasn't planning on it but I'm sure your mother would love an excuse to cook. I can go ask her if she'd like to have one." I say as I get up to put my plate in the sink.

"Hey Frankie, Maura said she needs to talk to Ma, but knowing her, we'll most likely be on for tonight. We'll go talk to her and call you back." she says into the phone. Frankie responds and then Jane hangs up.

"Would that be something you would want to do tonight?" she asks after hanging up. I turn around and smile at her. "Of course. You know I love Sunday dinners. And I'm sure Angela is going to love that it's back on. Let's go talk to her now." I say as I grab Jane's hand and lead her outside towards the guest house.

Jane knocks on the door and takes my hand while we wait. Angela opens up moments later and smiles at us. "Hello girls, what brings you over?" she asks cheerily as she beckons us into the house. We go and sit down on the couch and Angela sits in the chair opposite us.

"Frankie called and wanted to know if Sunday dinner was back on because I'm home now." Angela perks up at this and responds immediately. "Oh yes of course! I still have time to make gnocchi. Did you tell him it was back on?" she asks exuberantly.

Jane chuckles at her mother before responding. "I told him most likely but that we had to talk to you first."

"Yes, yes, call him back and tell him to come over. Call the others too, Tommy, Frost and Korsak. Everybody needs to be here." Angela's way excited and she's really letting it show. Her enthusiasm brings a smile to my face and I squeeze Jane's hand. We make our way up and out of the house, tasked with calling the guys and cleaning the house. Jane takes my hand once more as we cross back over into the main house.

A huge smile graces my face, warmth filling me up. Jane's back and her family is coming over for dinner. Hopefully one day they will all be my family too. This thought guides my happiness and I head into our home with my beautiful girlfriend.

**Up next will be dinner:) I have a question for all you readers. Do you like having a sex scene in every chapter? Or should I try and focus more on developing their characters and getting them out of the house more? Let me know your input. I'd greatly appreciate it. **


	10. The Dinner

**A/N: So thanks for all of your responses to my question. It makes me feel good you all care. Got a few mixed reviews but most of you wanted lots of sex, so I shall do my best to comply. I have some lovely ideas of where to take our two girls that involve good plot and character development too so I hope I do a good job. Anyway enough rambling, here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

I'm currently sitting in the kitchen with my mother and beautiful girlfriend Maura, waiting for the rest of my family to arrive for Sunday dinner. I was originally supposed to be in New York at a seminar but I ditched that and came home early. I'm so glad I did too because I really missed Maura. Even just a week away from her drove me crazy. I've come to the realization that I need her around almost 24/7. I need to hear her voice, see her, and touch her. It's like I'm addicted to her. Maura is my drug of choice, and I don't plan on every quitting her.

I've been staring at her for a few minutes now and I must have made her uncomfortable because she's looking at me now with a strange face. "What?" she asks me.

"Nothing, I just love staring at you is all." I say with a goofy grin on my face. She smiles at that and walks over to me. She stands between my legs and takes my face in her hands. Thinking that she's going in for a kiss I close my eyes but nothing happens. Opening them, I see her staring intently at me. "What?" I ask, mimicking her earlier question. "What, you can stare but I can't?" she says playfully. I chuckle slightly before grabbing her neck and pulling her to me for a kiss. She responds eagerly, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth, granting her access and moan when our tongues make contact.

Just as the kiss is getting heated the doorbell rings and Maura pulls away from me. I groan at the loss of contact and she giggles as she makes her way to the door. I then notice my mother staring at me from across the counter, realizing that she just witnessed our little mini make out session. My cheeks flush as she opens her mouth to reprimand me. "You two better keep it PG while everyone is here, you got it?"

"Yes Ma." I say embarrassedly. Maura makes her way back into the kitchen, Frankie and Frost following behind her. I turn to greet my brother and partner, happy to see them as well. "Hey guys!" I jump up off my seat and follow them into the living room, the TV already on, set to the sports channel. The guys and I sit and watch the game while Maura and Ma get dinner ready in the kitchen. The doorbell rings again and soon after Tommy comes walking into the living room area and sits down. Maura walks over and hands me a beer, giving me a kiss on the cheek as well, before sauntering back to the kitchen.

"Damn I need to get me one of those." Frost says, having witnessed Maura and I. I smile at him before responding. "Sorry bro but she's taken. And you'll never find another woman as good as Maura." I say with a wink. His face falls after my statement and I hear Maura from the kitchen. "Oh thank you baby." my compliment having been heard by her.

The doorbell rings again, and shortly after Korsak makes his way into the house but heads over to talk to my mother instead of joining us "guys" watching the game. I've noticed that Vince and my mother talk a lot. I'm pretty sure something is going on but they're both either too afraid to tell me, or too afraid to actually get together. I'll have to talk to Korsak about it another time.

10 minutes later Ma calls us all to the dining area for dinner. I take my place next to Maura and rest my hand on her thigh as we eat. I decide to get frisky and run my hand up and down, getting dangerously close to her core every time I ascend. She stiffens each time I get close but makes no move to stop me. This spurs me on and the next time I go up I brush against her, hearing a sharp intake of breath. I look over at her face and it's bright red, which causes me to grin like the Cheshire cat.

My little tease goes unnoticed by the rest of our guests so I continue, this time paying more attention to her core than of her thigh. Her breathing starts to quicken as my ministrations get more aggressive, while still keeping what I'm doing a secret. I can tell that she's trying to hold back, not wanting to climax while at the dinner table. Just as I'm about to add more pressure my mother speaks. "Are you okay Maura? You seem flushed." at my mother's question Maura grabs my hand in a vice grip, stopping my assault.

"Yes I'm fine Angela." she says, slightly airy. My mother gives her a skeptical look before dropping it and going back to her food. Maura turns to me and glares, which only makes me laugh. This makes her madder and she shoves my hand away before turning back to her food. I continue eating as well, when I hear the doorbell go off again. That's odd? Who else would be coming over? Maura and I start to get up at the same time before my mother stops us. "I got it." She says as she gets up and heads for the door.

We both sit back down in our seats. I lean over and whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry but you're just too damn sexy for me to keep my hands off you." I solidify my claim by licking her earlobe before pulling away, back to my dinner. I can see her shiver in my peripheral vision and it makes me smile. Looking up I notice Ma walking back inside with a guilty look on her face. I notice who is following behind her and my stomach drops. My eyes turn red as I zero in on non other than Casey.

Instantly I jump up and practically run over to him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!" I scream at him as I punch him straight in the nose. I hear a crack as he goes flying down to the ground and right before I go to tackle him I get grabbed from behind. Looking from side to side I see both Frost and Frankie holding me back. "Let me go! He deserves to have his ass kicked!" I yell at both of them, as I try to get out of their grasps. "No Jane, you don't. I don't want to have to arrest you." I hear Korsak say beside me. I turn and glare at him.

Casey gets up off the floor and my adrenaline hits me, allowing me to break free of Frost and Frankie, and kick Casey right in the balls. He immediately drops to his knees as the guys grab me again. I fight with all my might against them, getting more pissed as time goes on. "Let me go dammit!" I scream at them again. "What the hell is wrong with you Jane?!" Frost yells back.

"I told him if he ever came back here it would be the last thing he ever did!" I'm still yelling but I don't care. All I want to do at the moment is kill Casey. The next thing I know Maura is standing in front of me with both hands resting on my face. Her touch has an almost magic effect on me because I still instantly, my anger dissipating. She looks me right in the eyes before talking.

"Jane, honey, its okay. I'm right here and we're okay. Can you calm down for me please?" her voice is so soft and loving, it warms my heart instantly. All I can do is nod and she smiles. She leans in and plants a sweet kiss on my lips and I feel the guys let go of me. I immediately wrap my arms around Maura and bury my face in the hair on her neck, letting small sobs escape. She wraps her arms around me as well, rubbing my back soothingly. She slowly walks us over to the couch and we sit down.

She pushes me back slightly to look in my eyes. She wipes the fallen tears off my face with her thumbs while whispering softly to me. "It's okay now Jane. He's gone and he won't be coming back, ever." She says sweetly to me.

At her words I look up to find my mother and brother Tommy standing awkwardly in the kitchen, but no sigh of Frankie, Frost or Korsak. Maura notices my confusion and elaborates. "They took Casey away, saying they would handle it. I told Korsak I wanted him out, that he's caused problems for us and he said he would make sure he left for good."

I smile at her, realizing she did in fact protect me like she didn't think she could. My smile catches her off guard I guess because a confused look graces her face. "What?"

"You said earlier that you didn't think you would be able to protect me from Casey, but that's exactly what you just did babe. I'm so proud of you." My hearts swells as I tell her this. I didn't think it was possible for me to love her more but I guess I was wrong.

The biggest grin I've ever seen splits across her face. "I did, didn't I?" seeing her this happy almost makes what just happened completely worth it, almost. It still caused us both pain, but at least Maura was able to protect me like she desperately wanted to.

"You did baby, and you did an amazing job as well." I reach up and brush some of her hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her. She responds eagerly and we kiss for a few minutes before I remember my mom and brother. I break away and look over at them.

Blushing, I decide to say something. "Hey, so I'm really sorry about that." I say sheepishly. "Why are you apologizing Janie? That was freakin awesome! You totally kicked his ass!" Tommy says right before Ma smacks him upside the back of his head. "Watch your language Tommy!" she yells at him before turning to glare at me.

"Why can't you be more of a normal girl Janie? Why must you always result to violence? You think I like watching my only daughter beat up someone, even if they deserve it? Are you even okay?" Ma rambles at me.

"I'm fine Ma, and I'm sorry you had to see that but I couldn't control it. Something in me just snapped and I acted. I won't apologize for doing it though. I'm glad I did. Casey needed to know that he can't just come back into my life, trying to stir up shit and take me away from Maura." I try to explain to her.

"Well I don't approve of how you handled it. You should have used your words instead of your fists." Ma scolds me. "I did Ma, about 2 months ago when he showed up the first time. I told him I was with Maura, that we were happy, and to stay away or he would regret it." Ma looked surprised at this information. "When was this?" she asks before realization took over. "That day I heard yelling, that was you and Casey wasn't it?" she asks, even though she knows the answer. I just nod my head as a response.

"Oh." She says, putting her hand to her mouth. She looks between us both for a second. "I'm so sorry girls. We'll leave you alone now." She says before walking away, giving us some privacy. She takes Tommy with her to the guesthouse. I turn back to Maura and she's staring at me intently. "I love you." She says with a smile.

"I love you too Maur. Always have, always will." I say with a quick peck to her lips. "Wanna help me do the dishes?" I stand up, taking her hand, not waiting for a response. She giggles as I lead her over to the table to gather up the remainder of dinner. "What's so funny?" I ask with a handful of plates.

"You being all domestic. You used to complain about not wanting to be domestic with Casey, but now you're willingly doing it with me. It's so sweet." Maura says as she follows me to the kitchen with a handful of dishes of her own. "Ya, ya don't get used to it. This is a rare treat." I say winking at her.

We gather all the dishes and get them washed and put away, cleaning the kitchen in the process. Just as we both sit down at the bar with a glass of wine my phone rings. Looking at the caller ID I notice its Frost, so I pick it up immediately. "Hey Frost what's up"

"So we talked to Casey and he agreed to leave or we told him Maura would press charges for trespassing. Surprisingly he didn't mention anything about you assaulting him. Probably didn't want to go up against all of Boston's finest." Frost chuckles at his last comment. Relief floods over me, knowing that Casey is gone for good. "Thank you so much Frost. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Hey no problem. It was actually pretty cool watching you kick his ass. I'm just glad I was there to break it up before you did anything really stupid."

"Ya I'm glad you were there too. How's Korsak?"

"He's good. He thought you were a badass too. He went home a few minutes ago, saying he was tired."

"Okay good, I'm glad he's not mad at me. Thanks again for coming over tonight. It was good you were here."

"No problem Jane. I'll see you tomorrow." Frost hung up after that. Putting my phone down I turn to Maura. "So Frost said Casey agreed to leave. We're all good now."

"Good, I'm glad. Now we can enjoy the rest of our night in peace." Maura took a sip of her wine, smiling at me. After a couple glasses of wine we decide to call it a night. I take Maura's hand as we head upstairs. Once we get into our bedroom Maura spins me around and gives me a gentle kiss. Once it breaks she looks into my eyes lovingly. "Will you come take a bath with me?" she asks sweetly. Unable to say no to this beautiful woman I nod my head and we make our way to the bathroom.

Maura draws the bath while I brush my teeth and undress. Once the water is warm Maura strips and gets in, beckoning for me to join her. I get in on the opposite side, facing Maura. She pouts at me for not sitting in front of her, but as soon as I take her foot and start massaging it, her eyes close and she moans. After a few minutes she grabs my foot and begins to massage it as well.

"Maura, you know I love you right?" I ask after a long silence. She looks at me confused before responding. "Of course Jane. Why would you ask something like that? Have I made you think otherwise?" she begins to panic towards the end of her response and I instantly feel like shit.

"Oh baby, no, not at all. Sorry, I should have phrased that differently. I just want you to know that I love you, so much so that it hurts. Seeing you today completely stopped my rage, like dead in its tracks. There's never been anyone in my life that was able to affect me like that. You really are special." Her face immediately turns into a smile as I finish my speech, making me feel so much better.

"You know Jane, it's not just you who is madly in love. I happen to be hopelessly lost without you. This week has been proof of make me feel things I never knew existed. My life was incomplete without you. You know I've never really been able to understand people or connect with them, but you were different, right from the start. You gave me the time of day, instead of pushing me away, and I will never be able to thank you for that." Her speech touches my heart to the core. I only now realize that the water has started to get cold and I shiver a little bit.

"How about we get out of here and go to bed. I'm starting to get cold." I say as I stand up and get out of the water. After I'm out I grab a towel for each of us, wrapping Maura up in her. We dry off and make our way into the bedroom, deciding to sleep naked. Body heat is the best way to stay warm after all.

Once in bed Maura curls right up into my side, where she fits perfectly. I begin to rub her back soothingly as I ponder over the day's events. I had no idea when I got home today that Casey would show up and I would kick his ass. I got to say it felt pretty amazing. And then Maura, _oh Maura_, her beautiful face calming me, her arms holding me while I cried. I literally am the luckiest woman on the planet.

I can feel Maura's steady breathing on my chest so I know she's asleep. Today was a tiring day for the both of us, so I'm glad she's finally getting some rest. And I know we'll both sleep better tonight because we're back in each other's arms, where we belong. I caress the back of her head before planting a kiss there. "Goodnight beautiful girl. Sleep well." I say before drifting off.

**Yay Casey's gone for good! And Jane got her ass whoopin in. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll get the next chapter up soon. I'm just having a blast writing this story:)**


	11. The Visitor

**So here we have chapter 11. Wow, longest story I've written thus far! Received some good feedback to my question, most of you wanted LOTS of sex, a few not so much, so I'll keep it in every chapter. Also had a few suggestions as to what should happen, so I'll keep those in mind as well. Thanks again for all the support, I absolutely love it! **

**Jane's POV:**

Waking up next to Jane is my new favorite thing. Her warmth radiating to my core, making me feel amazing. Her arms wrapped around me securely. The steady beating of her heart calming me. It's all the best feeling imaginable. I always get up before her and just watch her sleep. Her face is so soft and peaceful. Her light breathing is calming, and the best part is knowing that she's all mine. I get to wake up next to her everyday and I plan on making that forever someday soon. Life is too short to waste. I want Jane to be mine in every way possible. I haven't talked to her about it yet but I plan on it soon.

Reluctantly I get up and head towards the bathroom, in need of a good shower. I'm already naked from last night so that's one less step I need to take, which is nice. I turn on the shower and let it warm up while I brush my teeth. Stepping into the hot shower causes a small moan to escape my mouth. I hadn't realized it but my muscles have been really tense and sore, the hot water is making them feel good. I stand in the spray for a few minutes, just soaking in the water, before I hear the door open.

Jane then opens the door to the shower and steps in, wrapping her strong arms around me. "Hmm, morning baby." I say as I lean back into her embrace. She kisses my neck before responding. "It was good but I didn't get to wake up next to you." I turn around in her embrace and plant a loving kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry. I just really needed to take a shower. My muscles are so tense, I needed the hot water to relax them.

"Well here let me help." she says while turning me back around. She begins to massage my shoulders and my body slumps a little at the feeling. Jane has amazing hands, and she really knows how to use them. "Oh Jane, that feels so good." I moan, letting my head go down to give her better access to my neck. She takes my hint and runs her fingers up and down my neck, working the muscles and giving me goose bumps.

"Where else does it hurt baby?" she asks in a sultry tone, making my knees go weak momentarily. "Oh God... my back, my lower back hurts." I manage to get out. She runs her hands down and starts to massage the tissue right above my gluteal muscles. Her fingers knead and rub my soft tissue and it feels absolutely amazing. She starts to move her hands lower and cup both of my ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze. I lift my arm up and behind me as I turn my head, grabbing a hold of Jane's neck, and bring her face to me for a deep kiss. Her hands make their way up my abdominal muscles to my breasts and cup each of them.

She takes both of my nipples in between her fingers and twists them, hardening them further to the point its almost painful. I bite her lip, causing her to yelp in pain before shoving her tongue in my mouth and dominating it. Her right hand abandons my breast and makes its way down my stomach to my aching core. Wasting no time she thrusts two fingers inside me and starts to pump. I scream out her name, breaking our kiss. Jane starts to trail kisses up my jaw towards my ear. She takes my earlobe in her mouth and starts to suck on it, sending tingles down my spine.

I grab the faucet knob and turn the water temperature up, heightening the pain/pleasure factor. Jane cries out before attacking my neck again. She bites me then soothes it with her tongue, leaving marks I'm sure. She starts to thrust against my back while moving her other hand down to rub my clit, causing me to scream out once more, my orgasms threatening to spill over any minute. With two more thrusts, Jane curling her fingers inside, I lose control and careen over the edge into ecstasy, screaming Jane's name. She turns my head towards her, kissing me passionately, her fingers still inside. She slows her assault but doesn't stop until I go limp in her arms, complete spent.

She holds me for a few minutes while I catch my breath and regain some energy. Once I can fully stand again she takes the body wash and starts to wash my body. The feeling of her hands roaming my body, especially in its extra sensitive state, has me on edge. My breathing starts to quicken again and I hear Jane chuckle. I turn around and take the bottle from her, tossing it off to the side before attacking her lips.

As I kiss her I back her up against the tile wall and run my hand down her side, over her hip, and back to grab her ass. My other hand finds her breast and starts massaging. I knead her ass while I move my mouth over her nipple and suck on it. I bite it quickly before soothing it with my tongue once more and Jane thrusts upwards at the sensation. "Maura, I need you inside." she pants at me, and I happily oblige. I insert two fingers inside Jane, while pressing my body flat against hers. I use my hips as leverage and deepen my thrusts, causing her to scream out my name.

She grabs my face and crashes her lips against mine in a sloppy kiss, sucking on my bottom lip. I quicken my thrusts, feeling my own orgasm approaching. Not wanting to come before Jane I reach my other hand between us and find her clit, rubbing hard fast circle over it, causing Jane to buck at the pressure. I can feel her walls constricting around my fingers and I know she's close. "Come for me Jane. I want to see you lose it." I say to her. She slams her eyes shut and screams out as her orgasms rocks through her body. Seeing Jane come undone sends me flying over the edge again and I collapse against her, breathing heavily.

We stay like this momentarily before Jane pushes off the wall and wraps me in a tight embrace. She kisses my head before grabbing the shampoo, and begins to wash my scalp. I follow her actions and we take turns washing each other's hair before doing the same with the conditioner. Once our hair is done I shut off the water and we get out. I find my knees to be a little weak but Jane wraps a steady arm around me, keeping me up.

We towel dry and begin to get ready for the day. Surprisingly we won't be late for work. It seems I got up early enough that our shower escapades didn't take up too much time. Jane drives us to work in her car so I have time to think about how I want to broach the marriage subject to her. I'm not looking to get married soon but I do want to talk to her about it. We've been together for years, just only recently as lovers, and we know each other inside and out. We don't need additional time to get to know one another. I also want kids. Whether we do In Vitro or adopt, I don't care, as long as we have a child that we can raise together.

Jane stops the car and gets out, before opening my door for me. The gesture snaps me out of my reverie and I take her offered hand to help me out of the car. We walk hand in hand up the front steps and into the precinct. Seeing Angela in the Cafe grabs my attention and I lead Jane there, sitting us down at a table. "We have time to enjoy a nice breakfast, don't you think?" I ask as we sit.

"Okay, hey Ma." Jane says as Angela approaches us. "Morning girls. Are we doing better today?" thoughts of last night's fiasco come back to me and my smile falters. I catch it quickly though and replace it with a smile. "Yes of course Angela. We got a good night's rest and now we're ready for the day." I grab Jane's hand as I say this, giving it a quick squeeze. "Oh good. Glad to hear it. Are you girls hungry?"

"I'm starved. Could you make me some pancakes?" Jane asks before looking to me. "I'll just have some tea and fresh fruit." I give Jane a slight glaring look, because of her poor food choice, but she just ignores it. "So I was thinking you and I could go out to dinner tonight, as like a date night, if you wanted." Jane said, somewhat nervously. "Why do you seem nervous Jane? You already have me. Couples go on dates all the time."

"Well after last night I didn't know if you would want to do something with me so early. I mean it's because of me that all of that happened." her tone is sad by the end and it breaks my heart.

"Of course I want to be around you. I would think our coital activity this morning would make you realize that." Jane flinches at my use of the word coital, which I find funny. Even around me she's still a bit of a prude.

"Ya okay I guess you're right. So dinner tonight, say 7 o'clock?" she asks with more confidence this time. "It sounds like a date detective." I smile back right as Angela makes an appearance with our food. "Here you go girls." she says with a smile as she puts our plates down in front of us.

"Thank you Angela." ""Thanks Ma." We chorus together. "You're welcome." she says, walking away to help another customer. We sit and eat, chatting away at each other for a few minutes before Jane gets a weird expression on her face. "What is it?" I ask, concerned. "Hope." is her only response. "What?" I say as I turn around and there is my biological mother Hope Martin. She spots me and starts to head over.

I'm a bit surprised at her appearance. I haven't seen or heard from her in over 5 months. So when she walks right up to me and pulls me into a hug, you can say I'm a bit more than surprised. "How are you doing Maura?" she asks once she pulls away. "Good, please sit." I say as I gesture to the empty seat at our table. "How have you been" she smiles at my question before answering.

"I've been doing good. Cailin and I have been in Paris for the past few months, but she got home sick so we decided to come back. I figured since I hadn't seen you in a while that I would stop by." her words make my heart swell. Hope is a wonderful person and I love getting to know her more. Even though I've only just met her, I feel a connection, and can't help wanting her love and attention.

"Well I'm glad you decided to. It has been a while since we last spoke." I say with a smile on my face. "I was actually wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? We could talk and catch up." she asks, a bit nervously. "Yes of course, I would love that." she smiles at my answer and moves to get up. "Great. I have to get back to Cailin but I'll come pick you up tonight, say around 7?"

"I look forward to it." I say as I stand up to give her another hug. "It was nice to see you too Jane." Hope says before turning and heading out of the cafe. I look back and see a sad expression on Jane's face, but as soon as she sees me looking she replaces it with a smile. "Well that was nice of her to stop in to see you." she says before shoving a bit of her pancake in her mouth. Realization dawns on me and I instantly feel horrible. "Oh my god Jane, I'm so sorry. I forgot you asked me to dinner tonight. Do you want me to call Hope and reschedule?" I spit out really fast.

"No don't be silly Maur, I'll be fine at home. You go enjoy a nice dinner with your mom. We'll have plenty of other opportunities to go out." she smiles at me, but I can tell it doesn't quite reach her eyes. I must have a strange look on my face because she continues. "Stop looking at me like that. I promise I'm fine. Yes it's a little disappointing because I want to keep you to myself, all the time, but I can't do that. I have to share you at times." she says the last part with a wink and I feel better.

"Okay I'll go, but I promise I'll make it up to you." I don't want her feeling neglected or left out. She just chuckles and says okay before finishing her food. After breakfast we part with a kiss and a promise to meet up for lunch, and I head down to the morgue.

It's a pretty slow day. I have one autopsy to work on, but it was a natural death so I'm now sitting in my office doing paperwork. I hear boots hitting the floor and look up to see Jane strolling into my office with her usual swagger. She looks beautiful as always and I smile at her. "Hey baby, you ready for lunch?" she says as she comes up and kisses me on the cheek.

"Yes, just let me grab my bag." I bend down to grab my purse and I feel Jane's hand on the skin that's exposed, my shirt having lifted when I bent over. The contact sends a shiver running up my spin and I get goose bumps. Jane chuckles as she removes her hand and sees my flushed face. I smack her lightly on the shoulder before linking my arm through hers and we head off to lunch.

It's about 6:45 and I'm standing in front of my mirror, making sure I look good for my dinner with Hope. Jane is sitting on the bed, typing on her laptop, and she hasn't said a word to me since I started getting ready. I make a humph noise which draws her eyes away from the computer and they settle on me. "What's wrong?" she asks as she sets the lap top aside and gets up off the bed.

"You're really sure you don't mind me going tonight? Because you haven't said a word to me since I started getting ready." I say with a pout, turning around to face her. She walks up and places her hands on my hips and gives me a little shake. "I've been trying to ignore you because you have me so hot and bothered and I figured you wouldn't want Hope walking in on me fucking you senseless." she says with a devilish grin on her face. "Oh!" I squeak out, suddenly not wanting to go to dinner at all.

She chuckles at me, plants a kiss on my cheek, and struts back to the bed. "Well now I don't want to go to dinner." I pout, suddenly aware of the wetness between my legs. "You have to go. She's probably almost here, and you wouldn't want to bail on your mother by telling her you want to stay home and have sex with your girlfriend. She doesn't even know we're together does she?" my face falls as Jane says this. I haven't told Hope yet. I haven't even seen her since we started dating. Should I even tell her? It's not like we're real close.

"No she doesn't know. Do you think I should tell her?" I ask Jane. She shrugs her shoulders as she answers. "I don't know. Do you see her being a big part of your life?" I contemplate this for a minute. I like Hope. I want to get to know her. And she must want to get to know me as well, as she wouldn't have invited me to dinner if she didn't.

"Maybe?" I say it more like a question and before Jane can respond I hear to door bell ring. Jane jumps up saying she'll get it and before I can protest she's gone. I take a look back at the mirror, making sure I look good, grab my purse and head out the door.

Hope and Jane are in the kitchen talking, while Jane is making herself some dinner. I walked up to Hope and gave her a light hug. "Are you ready to go?" I ask, suddenly wanting to get this night over with so I can come back home to Jane. "Yes of course." she says as we start to head for the door. "Bye Jane." we both say as we head out the front door.

"I'm really glad we're doing this." Hope says to me once we're in her car. She has a genuine smile on her face and it makes me smile as well. "Me too. I've felt like we should have done something like this already but I wasn't sure if you would want to."

"Of course I would, I do. I know that we don't really know each other that well but I would like to get to know you Maura. I've already told you I feel a deep connection with you." I smile at her and we drive in silence for a few minutes. "So tell me about your day." Hope says, looking over at me briefly.

**Meanwhile, back at Maura and Jane's house:**

Jane's in the kitchen cooking a simple stir fry dinner for her night alone. She's humming softly to a song that's stuck in her head while she stirs away. The noises she's creating keep her from hearing the door slowly open and shut, as well as the footsteps quietly hitting the floor. Jane turns around and picks up the glass bowl she had set out for her food and as she's turning back around something strikes her hard over the head, knocking her out instantly.

The bowl drops to the floor and shatters on the hard tile, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. A figure dressed in all black takes Jane's food off the stove, turns the heat off, and begins to drag Jane's limp body out the side door. Turning off the lights and shutting the door, the figure then tosses Jane into the back of an unmarked van and speeds off.

**Wow me and these damn cliffhangers! Sorry but I just can't help myself;) Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up soon, so as not to keep you all waiting. Love hearing your thoughts, it keeps me motivated. **


	12. The Kidnapping

**A/N: Warning, this chapter has slightly darker content. Also I'd like to dedicate it to Terri411. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope I did it justice. **

**Jane's POV:**

I wake up with a horrible throbbing in my head. I try to reach up and feel it but I can't because I'm tied to a bed. Instantly I start panicking. The last thing I remember is cooking dinner in the kitchen after Maura left for her dinner with Hope. I have no idea how I ended up here. I don't even know where here is. I look at my surroundings and it looks like any normal bedroom. There's nothing to really give away where I am though.

I look down at myself, and instantly my heart drops. I'm only wearing my bra and panties. I start really freaking out. Why am I here? Who brought me here? And what have they done to me already? I start pulling on my restraints, but they're too tight. I hear a noise outside of the door and my panic increases tenfold. The door opens and a figure walks in all dressed in black. I can tell by the body shape that it's a man, but he makes no move to speak.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" I don't even realize I've said it until the words are out of my mouth. The man just shakes his head no at me before sitting down on a chair beside my bed. He runs his hand up my leg and I flinch. I try to pull away but my legs are restrained as well, so my efforts are futile.

He runs his hand up my abdomen next, tracing the defined muscles there. I feel a few tears fall down my cheeks but I stop them before more can come. I have to stay strong. I can't show weakness. He then takes his hand and rubs the side of my face, tracing my jaw. A small whimper comes out of my mouth before I can stop it and he chuckles before getting up and walking out of the room.

As soon as he shuts the door the tears start falling down my face. I feel hopeless and scared. My most dominant thought though is Maura. All I can think about is her. She's probably still at dinner with Hope, oblivious to the fact I've been taken. My heart aches to see her face, hold her in my arms, and tell have her tell me this is all just a dream. I let a few stray tears fall before I see the door open again.

**Maura's POV:**

Dinner with Hope went great. We talked about our work, events in our lives, as well as many other things. Her Mend clinic she started in Paris was doing well. I tried to tell her a couple times about Jane and I but I could never actually get it out. I don't know what the problem was. I'm usually very open; I was when we told Jane's family, as well as Frost and Korsak. I'll just have to wait till the time is right.

I sent Jane a text message over an hour ago saying I would be later because we were going for drinks, and she hasn't texted me back yet. She must have fallen asleep. Hope and I are currently walking back to her car. I try calling Jane but it goes right to voicemail. I get slightly worried but push it away. She must have just let her phone die. We arrive at the house quickly and I thank Hope before heading up to the house. All the lights are off so I'm bathed in darkness as I walk in. Once I get to the kitchen I hear a crunch underneath me. Turning on the light I see glass shattered on the floor and a pan of cold stir-fry on the stove.

I really do start to panic as I run upstairs to see if Jane is there. To my horror I find the whole house completely empty. Tears start running down my face as I pull out my phone to call Frost. He picks up after the second ring.

"Frost."

"Barry, Jane's gone!" I basically yell into the phone. "I came home after having dinner with my mother and she's not here." You can clearly hear the panic in my voice. I'm surprised it's not worse.

"Hold on Dr. Isles. What's going on?"

"Jane's gone!" This time I do yell, feeling bad, but my panic overshadows it. "Okay when was the last time you talked to her?" he asks, going into cop mode.

"Um, I had dinner with my mom earlier and I said goodbye to Jane around 7. She stayed home while I went out."

"Okay and what makes you think something is wrong? Have you tried calling her? Maybe she just left the house."

"No Frost she's gone. Her phone goes straight to voicemail, and when I got home all the lights were off and there was a broken glass bowl on the floor. Also her food she had been cooking was left on the stove, uneaten. I'm really worried Frost. I think someone took her." I'm crying harder by now, the realization that Jane is gone making my heart sink into my stomach.

"Okay calm down Maura. I'm on my way over. We'll figure this out I promise." Barry says calmly into the phone. "Thank you Barry." I say before hanging up and collapsing on the floor.

**Jane's POV:**

Shock and rage are the only emotions I'm feeling at the moment. Standing in front of me is the sick bastard who took me hostage, and that sick bastard is none other than Casey Jones.

"What the Fuck do you want Casey?!" I yell at him. All he does is just laugh at me. From the moment he took off his mask, revealing who he was, I've become bolder. At least I know who my kidnapper is.

"Did you really think you could just kick my ass in front of everyone, humiliate me, and get away with it?" he asks in a snide tone. "Oh is your ego wounded Casey? Are you not enough of a man to admit when your ass has been handed to you?" I say snidely right back.

"You may have handed my ass to me Jane, but now I'm going to get my revenge. You see, now you're at my mercy and I have lots of plans for you. All of which will benefit me and hurt you." My stomach tightens a bit at his words. He's right; I'm tied up and have no control over what happens. The thought scares me.

He must be able to see that I've realized this because he grins evilly. I suddenly feel extremely exposed, vulnerable and sick to my stomach. He walks up to me and begins to run his hands up my legs, starting at my ankle and stopping right next to my center. I flinch and he laughs before cupping my sex, making me whimper in fear. Disgusted with myself for showing fear, I school my features and go rigid.

"Do whatever you want Casey. I won't fight you." I say dejectedly. My thoughts instantly go to Maura. Her beautiful face, her honey blonde hair, her supple lips. They calm me while at the same time break my heart. She probably knows I'm missing by now, and is probably frantic. I feel so guilty for putting her through this. It's all my fault.

I feel Casey's hand leave my body as he yells in frustration before stomping out of the room and slamming the door. I jump at the sound, confused as to why he left in a huff. I hope Maura has alerted Frost by now and they're out looking for me.

I lay in silence for several minutes before Casey busts in the door loudly and practically jumps on top of me as he grabs my throat. I scream out in pain as he digs his nails into my flesh.

"Now you listen here Jane. You were mine first, not Maura's. I wanted to marry you and start a family with you but you had other plans. You took my future away from me and that pissed me off. I wanted to claim you back but you let that stupid bitch stake her claim on you. And then when you attacked me in her kitchen you crossed the line for the last time. You're mine Jane, and you always will be." He spews at me angrily. I hardly listened to what he said after he called Maura a bitch. It lit a flame within me and I start seeing red again.

He lets go of my throat and reaches down for my breast. He squeezes it roughly and I flinch slightly. He rubs his crotch into my leg and I can feel his erection, making me want to vomit. I can't believe I used to be with this guy. He's repulsive, but that probably has a lot to do with the fact that he's trying to rape me right now.

As he dry humps my leg he runs his hand down inside my underpants and cups my sex. He moves his fingers over me as he talks. "Can that dike bitch satisfy you like I can?" he growls at me. That's the last straw. I lose it and smash my forehead into his face, much like I did when Hoyt attacked Maura, and knock Casey out cold. What a freaking wimp.

With his hand still in my panties I go to work trying to get my wrists lose. It takes about 10 minutes and I have raw wrists at the end, but I get my right hand free of the rope. I remove his had before moving to untie my left hand. I push Casey off of me onto the floor. He lands with a satisfying thud and it makes me feel better. Next I start on my ankles. Once I'm free I get up and look for my clothes. I find none so I search Casey's pockets and find his phone. I pull it out and dial Maura's phone number, waiting anxiously for her to answer.

**Maura's POV:**

Waking up I look around and realize I'm on my kitchen floor. I suddenly remember why and fresh tears start falling down my face again. I hear a knock at the door so I get up and wipe my face before opening it to reveal Frost and Korsak. I instantly envelope them both in a hug and pull them inside. I show them the glass and we sit down on the couch to talk.

"Okay so the last time you saw her was right before dinner at 7 correct?" Korsak asks me, writing my answers down on his notebook. "Yes, Hope and I left just before 7 and Jane was cooking herself dinner. After dinner I texted her and told her we were going for drinks but she didn't respond. When we were heading for home I called her and it went straight to voicemail." I say sadly, trying to keep my composure.

"And them what happened?" Frost asks. "I came home to all the lights off. When I walked into the kitchen I heard crunching under my feet so I turned the lights on. That's when I found the broken dish and her food on the counter. I rushed upstairs to find her but the house was empty. That's when I called you." I say, my heart breaking further as I go over the details again.

"Okay do you have any idea of anyone who would want to hurt her?" Korsak asks. I go pale as I realize there is someone. "Casey." I whisper out, before I start to cry harder. "He must be upset that Jane beat him up, deciding to take her as his revenge." Frost said, with a sympathetic look on his face.

I hear my phone ring in the kitchen and jump up to get it. I don't recognize the number but answer it anyway, my heart thumping fast. "Dr. Isles." I say as calmly as I can.

"Maura, thank god!" I hear Jane say on the other end and I almost faint. "Oh my god Jane! Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?" I rush out really quickly.

"I have no idea where I am. All I know is Casey took me hostage, but I was able to get away. Is Frost with you?" she asks and pain shoots through me. Not only did she get kidnapped, but now she doesn't even want to talk to me. "Uh, yes, hold on." I say as I turn around to a confused Frost and Korsak. "It's Jane and she wants to talk to you Frost." I say as I hand him the phone.

"Hey Jane." I look on in anticipation. "Okay ya I can do that." I look at Korsak briefly before turning my attention back to Barry. "Are you okay Jane?" he asks her with genuine concern.

"Okay good. Sit tight and we'll be right there." He's about to hang up but Jane must have said one more thing. "Really? Are you sure?" he pauses for a second. "Okay, see you soon." With that he hangs up and hands me my phone back. My heart breaks more at the realization Jane didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Is she okay Barry?" you can tell by my tone I'm very sad that Jane didn't tell me herself. He looks at me apologetically before responding. "Ya she's fine. I'm going to triangulate her location with the cell phone's signal and then we'll go get her." He says as he pulls out his laptop from his bag he brought. We all wait anxiously while Frost works his magic and 5 minutes later he locates her.

"Yes, I got it!" he jumps up and fists into the air. "Let's go Korsak." He says as he loads up the computer and they start for the door. I snap out of the daze I was in, realizing I needed to go change. "Hold on one second, let me go change and then we can leave." I say turning around.

"Um, Dr. Isles? Jane said she didn't want you coming. She told me to have you stay here." He says sheepishly, and I freeze. She doesn't want me to come get her?

**Jane's POV:**

After talking to Frost I successfully tied Casey up and managed to find my clothes. Putting them on I wait silently for my partners to show up. I trust them both with my life and I know Frost will find where I am.

It doesn't take long for me to hear a car pull up. I cautiously look out the window and see Frost and Korsak with their guns drawn, slowly approaching the house. I walk over and open the front door, beckoning them inside.

"Good work Frost. I knew you'd find me." I say with a smile. He pulls me in for a hug, which surprises me. "I'm so glad we did Jane." "Ya I'm glad you're okay Janie." Korsak says as well. "So Casey's tied up in the back bedroom. I managed to knock him out but I don't know for how long." I say as I start to lead them down the hall.

As we get closer I hear Casey in the room struggling to get free. I signal for the guys to stay back and let me go in first. I walk in and see Casey on the bed where I tied him, pulling at his restraints. As soon as he sees me he starts to yell.

"You stupid bitch! Let me go right now!" I don't think I've ever seen Casey this angry. He was usually a sweet, tame guy with me. Maybe the army did something to him. Or maybe he's just naturally this way and never let me see it until now. "You know Casey, your behavior is very unflattering." I say with a smirk. That seems to piss him off more.

"You being with a woman is unflattering!" he spits back in my face. "Well at least she knows how to love me unconditionally, and she doesn't try and force me to have sex with her." I yell the last part at him, my anger momentarily getting the best of me.

He glares at me for a minute. "You're not going to win this. I'll be back for you Jane, and when I do…" Frost and Korsak decide to make their entrance and when he sees them he stops talking.

"Was that a threat against an officer, Mr. Casey?" Korsak asks and Casey visibly gulps. He wisely choses this time to use his 5th amendment rights and stop talking. I smirk at him before turning to the guys. "Is back up on the way to get this slim bag?" I ask Frost. "Yup, should be here any minute."

I start walking out of the room, sick of looking at Casey. Frost follows close behind. "So what exactly happened Jane?" he asks me and I flinch momentarily. He notices, thinking the worst. "Oh god, he didn't…did he?" he asks. "No he didn't rape me, but technically he sexually assaulted me with his hand. I was able to knock him out before it got too far. He's a weak man though. I only had to hit him once with my forehead and he was out like a light." I laugh at the last part.

"Why didn't you want Maura to come with us? Are you guys in some kind of fight?" I visibly still at his question. After a minute I respond. "I didn't want her to see me like this, or Casey for that matter." I say, but Frost can tell that's not the whole truth. "What else?" damn him and being a detective. I sigh before I answer, feeling stupid.

"We were supposed to go on a date but she ditched me for her biological mother Hope. She felt bad and asked if she should reschedule but I told her to go. When she left she just gave me a quick "bye Jane" before leaving the house. I don't think she wants Hope to know she's dating me. So I guess you could say my feelings are a bit hurt." I say embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry Jane, but for what it's worth, she was a mess when we got to your house. And when I told her you didn't want her to come she about broke out in hysterics. Probably did when we left. My advice would be to talk to her. And apologize for making her stay. That woman loves you and she just wants to know that your safe, and that you love her too." After he stops talking he walks outside to meet the uniformed officers that just got here. I stand and comprehend what he just said. I've royally fucked up and I need to make it home to Maura. I jog over and find Korsak, telling him I need to go home and a.s.a.p. He says as soon as he gets my statement he'll take me home.

I scramble to get us sitting down so he can ask me everything he needs to. He can tell I'm frustrated and I try to be calm but I really need to see Maura and let her know that I'm okay and that I'm super sorry. Finally we finish and Korsak takes me home. My stomach is in knots by the time we get there.

**Up next, Maura's reaction to the recent events. **


	13. The Heartbreak

**A/N: Thanks to all for the support on this story. I'm so glad you all love it. So now that Jane is back lets find out what happens between her and Maura shall we?**

**Warning: This chapter does mention topic of assault. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, sadly **

I've been lying on my bed for the last hour balling my eyes out. Not only was my girlfriend, the love of my life, kidnapped, but now said love doesn't even want to see me. She told her partners not to let me come with them to find her. When she called she only spoke with me briefly. I have a feeling something is wrong, like maybe I did something. One thing I do know is that my heart is broken, metaphorically speaking of course.

I faintly hear the front door open and Jane call out my name, but I make no move to acknowledge her. I curl tighter into a ball under the covers and cry some more. I desperately want to see Jane, but at the same time my heart hurts too much to see her. I hear her get closer and when she knocks on the door I flinch.

"Maura, are you in there?" she asks quietly and a small sob escapes my throat. She hears it and comes in. Once she notices my state of distress she runs over to me and pulls me to her. "Oh god Maur, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry baby." She says as she hugs me and rocks back and forth. I continue to sob into her chest, part in distress at her behavior and part happiness at her return.

She rubs my back for a few minutes as I slowly calm down. I realize that we have a lot to talk about so I pull back, wipe the tears from my face and look Jane square in the eyes. "Talk" is all I say to her. She gets a sad look on her face before beginning.

"Okay, well the last thing I remember is cooking dinner after you left. Then I woke up in a strange room in my underwear." I flinch at this revelation but she continues. "At first Casey was wearing all black and a mask so I didn't know it was him. After he took off the mask he told me that I was going to pay for beating him up and embarrassing him. He…" she falters and I can tell it's hard. I rest my hand on her arm and give it a squeeze for encouragement, and she continues.

"He said I was his first and that you staked your claim on me, making me leave him. He said I was his and I always would be." She looked down at my hand on her arm and smiled a sad smile. It broke my heart to see. "Did anything else happen?" I ask quietly, not really sure if I want to know.

"He…uh….ya he kinda… uh, touched me." I take in an unsteady breath at this, but don't let my emotions get the better of me. I need to be here for Jane. We can worry about me afterward. "What do you mean by kinda?" I ask.

"Well mostly just my legs, but my stomach, jaw and nether region too. Once over the cloth, once inside right before I knocked him out." She says and she looks embarrassed. I instantly feel horrible for the pain she's going through.

"Oh my god Jane, I'm so sorry!" I say as I grab her and pull her to me, hugging her tightly. I rub small circles on her back, trying to sooth her. I hold her for a few minutes and then she pulls back to look at me.

She runs her hand down my cheek and I grab it, holding it in place. "I missed you." She says before leaning in to kiss me. She pulls back and talks more. "It was you that got me out of there." I looked at her confused. I didn't do anything except call Frost.

"He said some rather mean things about you and it sparked my rage, allowing me to knock him out and get free. You were my inspiration Maura."

"What kinds of things did he say?" I can't help but ask. "Do you really want to know?" I nod yes. "Okay well he called you a bitch the first time, which ignited a spark within me. The second time he said 'Can that dike bitch satisfy you like I can?" We both cringe at the words, but I don't care. All I want to do is help Jane.

"Even though they pissed me off, those words didn't mean anything Maur. You are the best thing to every happen to me, and nobody can change that, not with any words. I love you so much." I melt at her words and grab her face, crashing my lips to hers. I feel as if our bond grows bigger in this moment.

"I'm so sorry for not wanting you to come with the guys to get me. I'll admit I was upset but it was stupid, and selfish and I regret it. I know I hurt you and that was the worst thing I could have ever done. You're the sweetest, kindest person, and you deserve so much better than me. I'm broken merchandise Maura. I'm so sorry." She's crying by the end and it's only now that I notice the dark purple bruises around her neck, my eyes having adjusted to the darkness better.

"Jane, your neck!" I grab her shoulders and bring her closer, trying to get a better look. She tries to pull away but I don't let her. "What did he do to you?" there is anger in my voice now and she can tell. "It's nothing Maur." She says sheepishly, which proves to piss me off further. "Like hell it is Jane! You have deep contusions on your neck. They look painful."

"After he tried to rape me the first time, I thought of you, like a happy place to escape to, and it pissed him off because I wasn't reacting. So he left the room in a huff. When he came back he was really angry and he jumped on top of me and started choking me. He dug his nails into my flesh as he was talking, before dry humping me and sticking his hand inside my underpants."

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry. I should have never gone to dinner. I should have been there to protect you. This is my fault entirely. I was selfish in wanting to spend time with Hope instead of you. You have every right to be mad at me." I feel revolted now, and I try to pull away but Jane grabs me and pulls me back. I fight for a second before collapsing against her and I start sobbing again.

"Maura please stop. This is not your fault I promise. Stupidly I was upset because you went with her instead of me, you didn't make any move to show affection when you left, leading me to believe you didn't want Hope to know about us, but all of that was juvenile. I seriously regret it. You should have been the first person I saw and I should have talked to you on the phone. I needed you then and I need you now. And I promise if you let me, I'll make sure you know how much you mean to me, every single day for the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives?" I ask, slightly vulnerable. "I will marry you one day Maura Dorthea Isles, unless you have any objections?" she seems not as confident now. "Of course I want that Jane. You're the love of my life and I want to be your wife." I smile so big my cheeks start to hurt and immediately the air in the room gets lighter.

I hug Jane again and run my hand down her hair and she yelps in pain. I jump back shocked before realization hits. "Jane I need to see you head." I jump up and turn on the light, before heading back to Jane and looking at her head. "You have blood in your hair. Did you know about this?" I feel around lightly on her head and she flinches. "Ow, no I didn't know about the blood. I was too busy thinking about subduing Casey and then about you so I didn't give my head any thought. Now that I'm thinking about it though I do have a throbbing headache." I instantly get upset upon realizing she needs a few stitches.

"You have a small gash and you need stitches. Let me take you to the hospital." I get up but she grabs my hand. "No, I don't want to go. Can you stitch it up for me?" she gives me a puppy dogface, which melts my resolve instantly. "That's not fair, you know I can't resist that face." She just grins at me. I sigh before answering. "I don't have any anesthetic, so you'll feel everything." I warn her. "I don't care. All I want is to be here at home with you. Plus I'd trust you way more than any other doctor. Please Maura?" I nod my head before turning. "Just let me go grab my bag."

Jane and I are sitting at the bar in the kitchen. Jane is eating the chicken noodle soup I heated up for her and I'm enjoying a nice glass of wine and her company. After getting Jane's head stitched up and assessing her other wounds, she let me know she was famished and wanted food. I then heated her up some soup and here we are.

"Hey Maur?" Jane asks after a few big mouthfuls of soup. "Yes?" I take another sip of my wine as I wait for her question. "Would you still like to go on that date with me?"

Instantly I smile. How did I ever get so lucky? Here she is, recovering from being taken hostage, and she wants to go on a romantic date with me. "I would love nothing more, but are you sure you're up for it?" I at least have to make sure.

"Of course. You're the only reason for my existence so why would I waste my time being without you? And you deserve to be spoiled and shown how amazing you are. That is my job from now on." She gives me her award winning Rizzoli smile and I'm gone. "Sounds like a date baby, and this time I mean it. I'm all yours."

We sit in silence a little longer while Jane finishes her soup and then we decide to head up to bed. I take Jane's arm as we make our way upstairs and into our room. We change into our pajamas and get into bed. "Maura?" Jane asks once we're under the covers. "Ya baby?" I turn on my side to face her. "Will you be the big spoon tonight? I want you to hold me while I fall asleep." I immediately pull her into my arms, effectively becoming the "big spoon" before kissing Jane's neck.

"Goodnight Maura, I love you."

"Goodnight Jane, I love you too." I lay in silence for a while longer, thinking over the day and how emotional it all was. I was scared I was going to lose Jane, which is my biggest fear. Jane had to go through yet another traumatic experience. And least importantly I chickened out on telling Hope of my relationship with Jane, which ultimately affected Jane, making me feel worse. Being emotionally exhausted allows me to fall asleep, holding the woman I love tightly.

Waking up I realize that Jane is no longer in my arms. Worried, I get out of bed quickly and go in search of her. I find her in the kitchen sitting at the island. At first I don't think anything of it, but as I get closer I can clearly see she is crying. I rush up and put my arms around her.

"Jane what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask, extremely concerned. She looks up at me with sad eyes before responding. "I'm a horrible person Maura."

"Why would you say that?" I'm very confused as to where this is coming from. "I completely over reacted when it came to Casey, and I forced him to do things that were wrong. I deserved what he did to me, and I definitely don't deserve you." She hangs her head once she finishes talking, but I grab her chin and pull it back up so she can look at me.

"Look at me Jane. None of that was your fault. He chose his actions, so they're on him. You let him know from the start how things were and he didn't like it. Please don't say you deserved to be hurt because you didn't and you don't. It breaks my heart to hear you say such horrible things." I look at her with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Maur. I'm not usually like this, it's just I couldn't stop thinking about it all and what I said and did. I feel like a huge bitch now and I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be okay Jane. You just need time to heal, mentally and physically." I lightly trace my fingers over the bruises on her neck as I say this. "Ya I know. Thanks Maur, for everything." She says with a smile. "You're welcome sweetie." I lean down and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Would you like to take a nice relaxing bath?" I ask her. "That does sound nice." She gets up off the stool and wraps me up in a hug. "Okay good. While you take your bath I'm going to head out. I need to go to the grocery store for a few things. I shouldn't be gone for too long." I start.

"No!" Jane yells and I jump. "I'm sorry. I meant that I want you to join me in the tub and then I would like to go with you to the store, if that's okay." I think for a second before responding. "Okay, I would love for you to join me." I take her hand and we head up the stairs for our bath.

Going shopping with Jane is like shopping with a child. She picks out all the unhealthy treats and I have to put them all back, telling her how bad they are for her. Occasionally she'll even pout. Right now is one of those times.

"Jane we are not getting the Lucky Charms cereal. I refuse to let you eat such horrible food. All it is is high fructose corn syrup and empty carbs. You'll rot your teeth out in a week." I say with my hands on my hips. I feel like her mother right now, and I don't like it.

"Oh come on Maur, that's hardly the case. I've been eating this cereal for years and I'm still good. Pretty Please? I'm fragile remember?" okay that was low. Using her injuries to get what she wants. I just glare at her before throwing them back in the cart and moving on. She grins at me and I can't help the small smile that creeps onto my face.

After a few more items I remember I need some more wine for the house. I only have one more bottle. "Hey baby, I just remembered we need some more wine. Lets head over to get some." Jane looks back at me slightly annoyed. "That's going to take you forever Maur! The wine is your thing not mine you know that. I think I'll go wander around while you do that. Call me when you're done." She says before giving me a kiss and walking away. "Okay." I say to her retreating form. I shake my head before continuing my shopping.

Jane and I are sitting on the couch watching sports highlights. We ate dinner an hour ago and now we're just cuddling. Jane's been acting a little strange ever since we got back from shopping but I've been trying to ignore it. I look up at her face and she turns to stare back down at me. I smile before leaning in and kissing her. I melt into her and the kiss starts to get heated. Her hands are in my hair, massaging my scalp and I moan. My hand begins to make a slow trek down her stomach and I reach into her pants. She flinches and breaks the kiss and I instantly feel horrible.

"Oh my god Jane, I'm so sorry, I forgot." I say as I pull away from her. "No, Maura don't be sorry, it's me. I just need a little bit of time. When you did that I saw Casey's face and I flinched. It had nothing to do with you I promise." I can see the pain in her eyes and it cuts deep.

Before I can say anything she's kissing me again. She runs her tongue along by bottom lips, but I push her away. "What are you doing Jane?" I ask, seeing the lust in her eyes. "Just go with me here Maur." She says before kissing me again. It gets heated fast and Jane starts taking off my clothes, first my shirt and bra. She pays lavish attention to each of my breasts.

Taking my harden nipple into her mouth, she bites softly before sucking on it. I moan at the sensation and tangle my fingers in her hair. She moves to the next one, paying it equal attention. "You're so beautiful Maur. I can't get enough of your supple breasts. They're like candy." She says before kissing a line starting at the valley between my breasts and down my abdomen to the button on my pants.

She looks up at me while unbuttoning my pants and grabs the zipper with her teeth. She massages the inside of my thighs as she pulls it down slowly. I am so glad I decided to wear pants today. A surge of wetness shoots out of my core and I shiver in anticipation. My head falls back against the couch as she hooks her fingers inside the waistband of my jeans, pulling them down, as well as my panties.

"Oh Jane." I moan as she starts to kiss a path from the inside of my knee to my core. Looking up at me, she grabs my legs and lifts them up and over her shoulders. My stomach tightens in anticipation of what she's about to do. When her tongue makes contact with my opening, swiping up to my clit, I dig my nails into Jane's scalp and arch my back. "Keep going baby."

She sucks my clit into her mouth as she inserts two fingers inside me, causing me to cry out in pleasure. She starts pumping in and out, curling her fingers and hitting my G-spot. "Oh god Jane, yes…yes!" I cry out as I push her face hard against me. She runs her teeth over my sensitive nub and I shudder, moaning out again.

I can feel my climax nearing and so can Jane. She adds a third finger and reaches up to my breast with her free hand. She grabs my nipple and pulls, sending me flying into an earth-shattering climax. I feel her lips on me as I continue to writhe beneath her and she slowly coaxes me down until I go limp.

She wipes my juices off her face with the back of her hand and licks her fingers clean before lightly pushing me down to lay on the couch. She grabs the blanket off the couch, crawls behind me and covers us both with it. The last thing I remember is Jane telling me she loves me and me saying it back.

**So how was that? Did Maura handle it well? How about Jane? Don't we just love these two ladies? I know I do. Up next is their date. Hope all goes well this time. **


	14. The Date

**A/N: Not sure if I've lost some of you. Haven't gotten much feedback. I Hope I didn't lose any of you. Here is chapter 14. Probably going to end this soon. **

**Maura's POV: **

Waking up I stretch my muscles and discover they are quite stiff. Looking around, I notice that I'm in my bed and not on the couch where I remember falling asleep. I wonder if Jane carried me up here. Looking over I realize that Jane isn't next me to. The bed on her side is cold so she must have been gone for a while. I slowly start to get up. I feel really drained. It must be from all the emotional stress that happened yesterday. Immediately I'm filled with guilt. I let Jane down yesterday. I let my feelings get in the way of me taking care of her.

I put on a robe and make my way downstairs to find Jane. Once in the kitchen I notice a letter sitting on the counter so I pick it up. It's from Jane.

_Maura,_

_I went out to get some things for tonight. Sorry if you were worried about me. I'll be back real soon and then you'll have me for the rest of the day. I love you so much my beautiful girl. _

_Love always –J_

I hold the note dearly before setting out to make some coffee. I wonder what Jane has in mind for tonight. It's date night and she must want to make it really special. A smile creeps up on my face as I take a seat at the bar with my coffee and begin to read an article on heart disease in my latest Alternative Medicine magazine. Time must have gotten away from me because next thing I know I hear a key in the lock and then the door opening.

Jane comes walking into the kitchen with a few bags in her hands and sets them down on the counter before coming over and giving me a sweet kiss. For some reason I don't really enjoy it. "Good morning beautiful." she says with a smile as she goes about putting the groceries away.

She turns around and looks at me once I don't respond. "What wrong baby?" she asks with concern on her face. "Jane, are you mad at me?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"No, why would you think that?" she sets down a bag of pasta she had in her hands and walks over to me, resting her hand on my arm. "I don't know, I just feel like I could have been more supportive yesterday. When I found out you didn't want me to come get you I got all upset. From then on all I thought about was myself. I wasn't a good girlfriend, I put my feelings over yours and I'm so sorry." I have a few tears in my eyes now and I suddenly become very embarrassed. Jane wiped the tears from my face and kissed each cheek before planting a loving kiss on my lips. The tenderness was so strong. I instantly knew that she wasn't mad at me. This woman loved me dearly.

"Please don't feel that way Maur. Yesterday was a bad day for both of us. We both did things that weren't great but I'd like for us to put it all behind us and move forward." She looks expectantly into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"That sounds like a good idea. I love you Jane." As I say this I grab her face and pull it towards me for another kiss. I run my tongue along her lip, begging access and she grants, opening with a small moan. As we continue to kiss I caress her face with my hands lovingly. She takes my bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it, causing me to moan as well.

All too soon we break away for air and Jane smiles at me before going back to her task of putting the groceries away. Realization hits as she's doing this. "Why did you buy so many things Jane? Aren't we going on our date tonight?" I ask a bit confused.

"I thought that I could make you dinner here and then I actually have somewhere I want to take you. It's a surprise though." She says the last part with a wink. I smile at her, excitement filling me. "Do I have to wear anything special to this place?" I ask.

"Well seeing as you can't go naked, although I would love that, just what you'll be wearing tonight will be fine." she smiles at me and my heart warms. I get up and walk over to the sink, putting my mug down, and walk up to Jane. I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss the back of her neck.

"I'm going to go get in the shower." I say as I pull away. I sashay my hips for her enjoyment as I walk away. I hear her groan slightly and it makes me smirk. Excitement for the night returns and I start to feel giddy like a small child. I can't wait to see what Jane has in store for us tonight.

**Jane's POV:**

Nervousness, that's mostly what I feel right now. I've planned a romantic dinner for Maura and I and it's about to begin. I've made a lovely fettuccine alfredo dish for us to eat, gotten out a bottle of wine, and set the table beautifully. I went and bought a small bouquet of flowers that I set on the table. I've also lit some candles, giving the room a romantic feel. Maura is upstairs getting ready. I told her about an hour ago not to come down till I said she could.

I walk over to the stairs and start to climb. Once I make it to our bedroom door I knock softly. "Maura, baby, are you ready?" I hear her walking towards the door so I step back a bit. She opens it up and I lose all brainpower. She's standing in front of me with a beautiful strapless dress on. Her hair is curled like I like, and she looks absolutely breathtaking.

"I'm ready when you are sweetie." she says with an adorable smile on her face. All I can do is stick my arm out, leading her down the hall after she wraps her arm around mine. After a few seconds my brain reboots and I speak. "Oh my god Maura you look amazing!" she blushes as I say this and it makes me smile. "Thank you Jane. You look beautiful as well."

Looking down at my nice dress pants and silk top, I scoff. I had opted out of wearing a dress, seeing as I don't like to wear them. "You always look beautiful Jane, no matter what you wear." she says sincerely. I smile as we make our way into the kitchen.

When Maura sees the table her breath catches and she puts her hand to her mouth. "Jane, this is absolutely beautiful." she says as she looks at me. I start to lead us over to the table. I pull her chair out for her, and when she sits I slide her back in. I take my seat across from her and start pouring wine.

"This smells amazing Jane. Thank you for cooking." Maura says as she fills her fork with pasta and takes a bite. "Mmmm." she moans as she eats, making my stomach tighten. Every time I hear that moan it drives me crazy. I hand her a glass of wine and she thanks me before eating some more.

We eat and engage in small talk, enjoying each other's company. "Thank you for this Jane. You really made this night special." Maura says as she finishes her food. "You deserve the best Maura. And I just wanted some alone time for the two of us. Things have been a little crazy and I missed just being with you."

"Are you ready for dessert?" I ask as I get up and grab our plates, taking them to the sink. "You made dessert?" she asks, a bit surprised and excited. "I didn't but I convinced my mother to. She made us her famous apple pie. I know it's not fancy but it's delicious." I say as I cut us both a slice.

Setting it down in front of her, I give her a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you baby." She says before digging in. I take my seat and eat my dessert as well. I look up and notice that Maura is staring at me. "What?" I ask with a mouthful of pie. She rolls her eyes at me before responding. "I was just admiring you. You're such a beautiful woman Jane. I feel extremely blessed to have you in my life. I always have, even before we were romantically involved." Her confession makes me blush "I feel the same way Maur."

After we're both finished I get up and walk over to Maura, helping her up and taking both of her hands in mine. "Will you come somewhere with me?" I ask sweetly, looking into her eyes. She smiles back with an intrigued look in here eyes and nods. I lead her outside and to the car, opening her door for her. She holds my hand as we drive to our destination and my nerves come back, hitting me hard. I'm extremely nervous for what I'm about to do. Maura stays silent as I drive, not asking where we're going, which I'm thankful for. I want this to be a total surprise.

Pulling up to the park entrance, I look over at her before exiting the car and moving around to open her door. "Boston Common?" she asks as I help her out of the car. "I used to come here as a kid." I offer my arm and she wraps hers around it and we start walking into the park.

We walk in silence to a bench and sit down. I take her hands again and look directly into her eyes. "I used to come here as a kid. I'd run around and play, but occasionally I would dream of what my life would be like when I got older. I knew I wanted to help people, that I wanted to be one of the good guys. I thought about living in Boston the rest of my life and making a name for myself. The one thing I didn't give much though to was being with someone. I never dreamed about falling in love and living happily every after. It just wasn't a concern of mine, until now."

With my nerves on high, I get off the bench and down on one knee. Maura pulls one of her hands away from me and puts it to her mouth. She has tears in her eyes but I can tell they're happy. This spurs me on and I continue.

"Ever since I met you, I've been thinking about forever, and what it meant to spend it with someone. I've always known that you were the one for me Maura. I just didn't allow myself to have you, thinking you wouldn't feel the same. The day that I found out you did, I started thinking about a forever with you. I imagined how wonderful and complete my life would be." I can feel that I have a few tears in my eyes as well. I ignore them, finishing my speech.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the small box with the ring in it. "This past week has made me realize that life is too short. I don't want to waste anymore time. I want you, all of you, for the rest of forever. So, Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?" I hold my breath as I wait for her answer. I don't have to wait long.

Maura kneels down in front of me, staring me in the eyes. "Yes Jane, I would love nothing more than to become your wife." She seals her answer with a chaste kiss, leaving me breathless. She pulls away and I slip the ring on her finger. My stomach is all warm and fuzzy. I lean in and kiss Maura again, this time as my fiancé.

**Maura's POV:**

Once the door is shut I turn and attack Jane, my fiancé, pinning her against the door. I waste no time as I rip her shirt open, buttons flying all over the place. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and bite on it. This elicits a moan from Jane and it turns me on immensely. I reach down and undo her belt and I'm about to get her pants undone when she stops me. "Maura stop, I want to make love to you for the first time as my fiancé in our bed." She says passionately.

I grab her hand and pull her up to our bedroom. Once inside I shut the door and turn to Jane. She walks up to me and grabs my face, kissing me passionately. I reach up and cup her breasts, massaging them over her bra. She reaches back and pulls my zipper down. She pulls my dress off my body and I step out.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I say sheepishly as I help her take it off. She responds by crashing our lips together again. I succeed in taking her pants off before guiding her to the bed. "Lay down." She says as she pushed me onto the bed. I comply and lay flat, beckoning for her to join me. She slowly crawls up the bed, stopping at me feet.

She takes my foot in her hand and begins to kiss a path up my body. Her soft tender kisses send shivers up my spine. As she skims past my core I throw my head back and grab a handful of sheets, moaning softly. She begins to lick my naval and my hands shoot to her hair, grabbing a fist full. She then pulls down the cups of my bra, exposing my hard nipples to her willing mouth.

She takes my right nipple in her mouth while pulling the other between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh Jane."

"You're so beautiful Maura, I love you so much." She says as she lets go of my nipple with a pop. She moves up and kisses me with force, instantly shoving her tongue in my mouth. I run my hands along her back and find her bra. I flip the clasp and start to pull it off her body. She breaks momentarily to assist me in removing it before coming back to my mouth.

Our tongues battle while I play with her breasts. Pinching and pulling her nipples, she moans before biting my lip. Suddenly she breaks away from my mouth and starts kissing down my body. My core is throbbing with anticipation of Jane's touch.

She settles between my legs and pulls my soaked panties off before pushing my legs as far apart as she can. She looks up into my eyes, letting me see all her love and passion. She spreads my folds with her fingers before diving in. My body jerks when her tongue makes contact with my clit. The feeling of Jane's hot, wet tongue on my most private area is mind numbingly amazing. I dig my hands in her dark mane as she continues to suck on me.

When she enters two fingers inside me, I almost scream. I can feel Jane smile against me, but I'm too lost to say anything. All I can do is moan while she plays my core expertly. "Oh Jane, don't stop" I manage to say as I feel her hit my G-spot repeatedly.

I can feel my orgasm building as I run my fingers along Jane's back. She moans at the contact and gets more aggressive in her thrusts. My hips are moving up to meet Jane's thrusts, pushing her face further into me. I'm on the edge now, writhing in pleasure.

"Cum for me baby." It's all I need to hear as I let go and my orgasm hits me. I scream out Jane's name as my body spasms. Jane continues to lick me, lapping up all my juices as they're released.

Finally I come down from my high and Jane makes her way up and kisses me hard. "Don't you taste amazing?" she asks as she breaks away. "I think you taste better." I say as I push her over and straddle her. Reaching back, I unclasp my bra that is somehow still on, and toss it aside. Jane reaches up and starts massaging my breast again.

I bend down and latch onto her nipple. I bite it before soothing it with my tongue. "Oh god Maur, don't stop. That feels so good." This spurs me on and I continue to suck on her hard bud. I move to the other, paying it equal attention. "Maura please." Jane pleads with me and I know where she wants me the most. I begin a slow decent down her body, worshipping it as I go, before I make it to my destination.

I spread Jane and stare at her gloriously wet folds. I see her shiver with anticipation and I look up and smile. "Tell me what you want baby." I tease at her. She moans before answering. "I need you."

"What do you need Jane?" I continue to tease, loving the desperation in her voice.

"I need you to touch me." She's writhing now and I put my hand on her abdomen to stop her movements. "Touch you where Jane?"

"My pussy. I need you to fuck my pussy!" she begs and I dive in, lapping up her juices like a hungry dog. The taste of her salty arousal is enough to drive me crazy. I suck her clit into my mouth as I tease her opening with my fingers. "Oh god Maur… please!" I hear her say.

I plunge my fingers in and start thrusting. I make a long swipe from my fingers to her clit with my tongue and I feel Jane's fingers in my hair. She pushes my face farther into her core. My face is covered in her arousal and the thought ignites a fire within me.

I feel for that soft spongy spot inside Jane and when I find it I hear her scream my name. "Maura…. Fuck!" I increase the speed of my thrusts and I continue to suck on her clit. I can feel her inner muscles clenching down on my fingers and I know she's close. A few more thrusts and Jane's orgasm hits her.

Her body starts jerking and the fingers in my hair tighten to an almost painful level. I continue to thrust and suck, bringing her down from her high. When she stills I remove my fingers and climb back up. I kiss her much the same way she kissed me, letting her taste her arousal. "I think you taste the best Jane." I say when I break away.

"I love you so much Maur. I can't wait for you to be my wife." She says as she pulls me close. "Me too Jane, me too." I cuddle up real close, our sweaty bodies sticking to each other. I feel Jane fall asleep shorty after but I continue to lie there.

I lift my hand up and admire my new ring. It's simple but elegant and I absolutely love it. My life is now complete. I'm engaged to the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. Thoughts of our future together guide me peacefully into the land of sleep.

**Well there you have chapter 14. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm planning to end this soon, so if anyone has an idea they'd like to see happen, let me know. **


	15. The Birthday Dinner

**A/N: You all seem to like this lovely story and don't want me to end it anytime soon. I don't want to disappoint anyone so I guess I'll just have to keep going;) Anyways, here is the next installment. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

"Jane, have you seen my phone?" I hear Maura yell from the kitchen. Walking in I see her moving cushions around looking for her phone. I stroll over and reach inside the chair cushion, pulling it out and handing it to her. "How did you do that?" she asks astonished.

"Last night when you were straddling me you had your phone and you dropped it. I figured it would be in the cushions." I say with a shrug. She leans up and kisses me. "Thank you Jane." She says with a smile.

"Happy Birthday baby." I say, leaning in for another kiss. I reach in my pocket and pull out the gift I got for her. She beams as I hand it to her. "Can I open it now?" she asks with a sweet look on her face.

"Of course, that's why I handed it to you." I say with a smirk. She daintily opens the wrapping paper and opens the velvet box containing her gift. Her breath catches when she sees the diamond crested earrings inside. "Oh Jane, these are beautiful. Thank you sweetie." She wraps her arms around me and plants a searing kiss on my lips.

"So what do you want to do today beautiful?" I say as I pull away. I don't let her go though. I keep my arms wrapped around her. She starts drawing circles on my chest and it gives me goose bumps.

"All I want to do today is spend time with you. Can we stay here, just the two of us?"

"We can do anything you want baby. Staying in sounds fun. Although I don't think we'll be doing any resting." I say with a wink before kissing her again. I nip at her lip before pushing my tongue into her mouth. She moans as I explore her delicious mouth and tangle my hands in her hair.

She pulls away too soon and I groan. She chuckles before turning to walk away. "As much as I want to continue this I have to call my mother." She dials the number and winks at me while she waits. Signing I walk away and into our bedroom.

I decide to change into something a little more alluring. I want to make this day wonderful for my future wife. I select a black flowing negligee that I know Maura loves and check myself out in the mirror. Deciding I look good enough I head back out and hear the tail end of Maura's conversation with her mother.

"That sounds lovely mother. Thank you again for the birthday wish. Have a good evening." She hangs up and looks over at me. Her eyes turn dark and a playful grin lights up her face. The look gives me goose bumps. She looks almost predatory, like she wants to eat me. The thought makes me grin as well.

"Well look at you, gorgeous girl. Are we expecting to get lucky detective?" she sashays her hips as she walks towards me and I meet her halfway. Our lips crash in a passionate kiss, which gets heated fast. I start walking us back towards the couch until her knees hit the armrest. I keep pushing and we fall onto the couch, with me on top of Maura.

She giggles and reaches up to grab my negligee. She hits a ticklish spot on my side and I jump, sending me falling off the couch onto my back. I land with a loud thud and the wind gets nocked out of me "Hmph, oooh." I groan in pain and Maura jumps up to see if I'm okay.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" worry laces in her tone. I get up and she rubs my back comfortingly. "Ya I'm good. Just knocked the wind out of me is all." I solidify with a smile. "Where are your earrings?" I ask, realizing I never put them on her.

"I set them on the counter when I was talking to my mother." She walks over to the counter and grabs them, bringing them back. I hold my hand out and she hands the box to me. I open them up and take them out one at a time and put them in her ears.

"Beautiful." I say when she turns her head for me to admire them. She gets up and heads into the bathroom off the kitchen to see for herself. I follow her in and wrap my arms around her waste, looking at her in the mirror.

"These are beautiful Jane, thank you so much." She says with a smile, putting her arms on top of mine. "Only the best for my girl." I kiss her neck before stepping away, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

"Okay birthday girl, what now? We can do anything you want." I say once we're back in the kitchen. "Anything I want?" she asks with a cute look on her face. "Mmhmm."

"Would you be willing to give me a massage?" she asks with a hopeful look in her eyes. They're no way I could say no even if I wanted to. "Of course baby. Where would you like to do it at?"

"Upstairs in the bed. Full body massage with oils and everything." She grabs my hand and starts leading me up the stairs, not even giving me a chance to respond. Once we get inside the room she drops my hand and heads over to the bedside table and grabs a bottle of oil. She turns and hands it to me.

"Will you go down and warm this up for me please?" she says with that adorable face of hers. "Sure." I turn and head downstairs and into the kitchen. I warm the bottle up in the microwave really quick and make my way back up to our room.

When I get back in the room I almost drop the bottle. Maura is lying naked on the bed with a sheet draped over her lower half. She has soft music playing and she even lit some candles. How she did all that in the small amount of time I was gone I have no idea.

"How did you do all of this so fast?" I ask in astonishment. She giggles at me before responding. "I have my ways detective. Now get your butt over hear." I jump into action at her command and move to straddle her on the bed. "Are you ready?" I ask before applying a nice amount of oil to my hands and rubbing them together.

"Yes ma'am." She says and it makes me cringe slightly. I don't like being called ma'am, but it's Maura so I let it go. I rub my hands on her smooth toned back and we both moan at the contact. I begin to slowly work her muscles, kneading and soothing at the same time.

"Oh that feels good baby." She moans when I make my way up to her neck. Her muscles feel tense and I massage the knots right out of her neck. I can feel her body relax under my hands and it makes me smile. I love that I can relax her so well.

I grab her arms and pull them down by her sides and out a little before I start massaging them as well. I stop to reapply more oil, and then start on the other arm. I few more moans escape Maura as I make my way lower. I move back farther and begin to massage her beautifully sculpted ass, and can't help but plant a loving kiss on each cheek before moving on.

She moans again as I kiss a path down her leg, following with my oily hands. I can smell her arousal as I make my way back up her other leg and it turns me on even more than I already am. I gently coax her to turn over so I can massage her front and I groan at the sight before me.

A naked Maura is the most amazing sight on earth. Her beautiful milky skin, the light spray of freckles on her chest, her tight toned body, and my favorite part of all, her perfectly pert breasts. "Oh god Maur, you are so beautiful. Sometimes I feel like pinching myself." She chuckles at that.

I grab the oil and lather up my hands again, but I must have put too much on because when I go to put pressure into my massage my hands slip out from under me and I fall flat onto Maura.

Our skin slaps as it meets and Maura lets out a breath of discomfort. "Oh shit Maur, I'm so sorry!" I say but she just shakes her head. "Don't apologize Jane, I'm fine. Now please continue." I smirk at her before moving back to her abdomen, more carefully this time.

After her stomach I do the front of her legs, careful to avoid her core and make my way back up. I intentionally skip her chest and go for her shoulders and collar bone. Her eyes are closed and I can tell by the look on her face that she's quite enjoying herself.

"I love you so much Maura. You're the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I don't care what you say about not being able to know that for sure, because I do. Just trust me on that." I make my way back up her arms as I say this and she opens her eyes.

"I love you too Jane." She smiles back. Finally I make my way to her breasts after lathering up with oil again. I start off slow, massaging my palms over each breast, and as she moans in pleasure I get a little more aggressive. I take her nipples in between my fingers and twist. Her back arches slightly as I pull and pinch each one.

"Oh god Jane, don't stop." I smirk as I lean down and kiss her. I catch her by surprise but she recovers quickly and wraps her arms around me, deepening the kiss. As our tongues dual I feel her nails running up and down my back and I shiver with pleasure.

My body starts grinding against Maura of its own accord. The oils make it easier and the friction starts to heat us up quickly. "Jane, make love to me." She moans against my mouth, making me groan. I reach my hand down between our bodies and find her sweet spot.

"Yes… right there baby!" she says seductively into my ear before biting, as I run my fingers through her folds. I rub her engorged clit, making her squirm beneath me. I move my fingers downward and insert two fingers inside and start thrusting. She screams out my name as I pick up the pace. "Jane… yes… ugh… oh god!" she's panting now, as I have found her G-spot, and am curling my fingers against it with every thrust.

I use my body as a force to drive my fingers deeper; something I know drives Maura crazy. Her hands are fisted in the sheets and her breathing is extremely erratic. Her hips are moving up and meeting each of my thrusts, driving my fingers deeper yet. I'm panting as well, the exertion from my thrusts making me breath heavier.

I can feel her inner walls fluttering around my fingers and I know she's close. "Cum for me Maur, I want you to let go." I say, leaning down and kissing her hard. She screams against my mouth as her orgasm hits. I remove my fingers but continue slow circles around her clit, slowly bringing her down.

Once her body stills I climb off her and lay down beside her. We cuddle for a little while as Maura's breathing returns to normal. Suddenly I get a random thought and stiffen slightly. Maura must have been able to tell. "What, is something wrong Jane?" she says as she lifts her head up to look at me.

"Well I just had a thought, but it's really none of my business so maybe I shouldn't say anything." I turn my head away from Maura as I say this. She grabs my chin and pulls my head back to look at her. "What is it Jane? Please tell me." she gives me a sweet smile and I cave.

"Well now that we're engaged I was wondering if you were going to tell Hope." I practically whisper. Her face falls momentarily before being replaced with contemplation. She looks back up and strokes my cheek sweetly.

"That's a good idea. I can't believe I haven't thought of that yet. How about I call and see if she'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" she looks at me questioningly. "It's your birthday, and your mother, so it's up to you." she looks back with concern as I say this.

"Jane you're just as much a part of this as I am. If we're to be married soon you have just as much say as I do. This is about you too you know." she says as she sits up, pulling me with her.

"Okay if that's what you want, dinner sounds great to me." I smile before kissing her on the lips. She grabs my face with both hands and kisses me harder before groaning and pulling away. "As much as I want to stay here in bed and ravish you, I should go call her and then start getting ready for dinner."

I pout as she gets up and she giggles at me before heading into the bathroom. I admire her naked backside as she walks away, groaning more because of how aroused I still am. I toss my body back down on the bed and lay there.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Maura pokes her head out. "I completely forgot to take care of you baby. Come join me in the shower." she says seductively before her head disappears back into the bathroom. I jump up and run into the bathroom after her, excited for our shower.

I'm sitting in the kitchen with my extremely nervous fiancé as we wait for the arrival of her biological mother. Hope was extremely excited when Maura called and asked her to dinner. Maura's been a nervous wreck ever since she got off the phone. I actually had to sit her down a couple of times and make her breath. I don't know why she's so nervous.

She cooked an amazing meal and has it all set up, ready for when Hope arrives. Now she's pacing back and forth in the kitchen and I can't watch anymore. "Maura please stop with the pacing. This evening is going to be fine. Why are you so nervous?" I walk around the counter and grab her hands. She looks up into my eyes and I can visibly see her calm down. It makes me smile.

"I don't know Jane. I just want her to like me so much and I'm afraid she won't. I didn't tell her we started dating and now we're going to spring on her that we're engaged. Do you think she'll be mad?" she rushes this out really fast, almost making my head spin. "Sweetheart listen to yourself, you're over thinking this. Hope is excited to see you and she'll be understanding, if not happy for you. So please try and calm down." I say as I grab both her shoulders and stare into her eyes.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and Maura jumps. She quickly makes her way over to the door; stopping briefly to take a breath, then opens it up with a happy smile. "Hello Hope." She says politely while ushering her inside.

"Hello Maura, it's really good to see you. Happy birthday." She says as she gives Maura a hug. "How did you know it was my birthday, oh right." Maura says sheepishly, her face reddening.

Hope chuckles awkwardly and I step in before it gets worse. "Hi, how are you doing?" I ask, walking over to them. "I'm doing good Jane, thanks for asking."

Maura leads us over to the table to sit and eat. Maura sits at the head of the table with Hope and I on either side of her. "Wow Maura this looks really good." Hope says as she eyes dinner. "Why thank you. I thought I'd make us something nice tonight." Maura smiles as she starts to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight. I've wanted to see you since our last dinner outing. What have you been up to?" she asks as she takes the glass of wine Maura is offering her.

"Oh just the same as usual. Autopsies and crime solving." Maura says with a blush. I can tell she wants to mention her relationship with me but doesn't know if it's too soon.

"What about you Jane?" Hope looks over at me. I look at Maura and silently ask her if she wants me to tell Hope and she slightly nods her head no. My face falters momentarily before I plaster a smile on. "Just the same old for me as well. Solving crimes and keeping Boston safe." I say politely before turning to my food to eat.

We continue eating and chatting throughout dinner. Maura and Hope have more to talk about than me so I mostly just stay quiet. I must have given myself away because Hope breaks me out of my silence. "Are you okay Jane? You've been awfully quiet." She asks with genuine concern. Maura and Hope are a lot alike, in their brains and kindness.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little distracted, big case at work, trying to figure it out." I lie. Hope seems to buy it, turning her attention back to Maura. I must have a hurt look on my face because Maura looks over at me with concern.

She grabs my hand and pulls it up onto the table before squeezing it and turning to Hope. "Hope I, well _we_, have something to tell you." She says and I turn my head up in surprise. Hope looks at us both expectantly.

"I have been up to more than just work. Jane and I have been seeing each other. We've been together for about 5 months now." Hope looks at us both in surprise before getting a smile on her face. "Well I have to say it makes sense." She chuckles at this.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, confused. "Well I've always felt there was something more going on with you two. When we went to dinner that night I was wondering why Jane was here, and stayed after you left with me."

"Jane was living with me by then. I wanted to tell you that night but I couldn't find the words. I'm sorry." Maura squeezes my hand again for reassurance.

"Why are you sorry Maura?" Hope asks, genuinely confused. "Well you're my mother and we're trying to build a relationship. I should have told you about Jane. She's a big event in my life."

"Oh Maura that's so sweet, but you shouldn't feel like you have to tell me things. It is nice, and I would love to hear any and all details about your life, but I don't want you to feel obligated." Hope says with a sad smile. I look over at Maura and she has a few tears in her eyes.

"I want you to know things about me. I want to build a relationship with you, that is if you would like that." Maura says skeptically.

"I would love nothing more Maura." Hope's smile turns to a happy one, and so does Maura's. It must be infectious because I feel myself smiling as well. I look over at Maura and when she looks back I nod, letting her know it's time to tell her about the engagement.

"There's one more thing." Maura said and pauses before continuing. "What is that?" Hope asks, intrigued. "Jane and I are getting married. She proposed a week ago." Maura is absolutely beaming after her statement and it warms my heart.

Hope's face lights up as she opens her mouth to respond. "Oh that's wonderful! I can tell you two are meant for each other. I'm so happy for you both." She grabs Maura's hand and gives it a squeeze before examining her ring.

"Wow Jane this is a beautiful ring." She says looking up at me. I smile before looking at Maura. "My Maura deserves the best." I say before leaning in and kissing her.

"We haven't decided on a date yet but I would love it if you came." Maura says hopefully. "I wouldn't miss it." Hope says with a smile.

We finish dinner and make small talk for a few minutes before Hope calls it a night and bids us goodbye. I rest my hands on Maura's shoulders as we watch Hope walk away before shutting the door.

I take Maura's hand and walk her into the living room and sit us down on the couch. "So did that go the way you wanted it to?" I ask as I take her hands. "Oh Jane it was so much better! I don't know why I ever thought it wouldn't be." She practically jumps up and down while talking and it makes me laugh.

"Well I'm so glad baby. Did you have a good birthday?" I ask her. "It was good, but it's not over yet Jane." She says, getting up off the couch. She takes my hand and pulls me up and starts leading me up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Come on, I have more things I want you to do to me." She says as we approach our room. "Yes ma'am!" I say before the door shuts.

**So that chapter was for the few who asked about Hope. Thanks for the suggestion. As always reviews are like candy. Love all the support**


	16. The Plans

**A/N: Hello all! Here is another installment in this lovely story. I just love the feedback I've been getting. Hope you all enjoy this cute chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I, this is purely for fun.**

"Maur!" I hear Jane faintly yell from my position outside in the hammock. "Out here!" I yell back before settling back in and relaxing. I decided that I wanted to spend some time outside. It's a beautiful day and Jane was gone running some errands so I grabbed a book and headed outside.

I look up as I hear Jane's footsteps heading towards me, smiling when I see her confident swagger as she walks. She just oozes sexuality and I don't think she even knows it. "Hey baby." She says as she leans down and kisses me. I grab her head and pull her down on top of me, deepening the kiss.

"So how did it go with Frankie?" I ask as we break from out kiss. Jane snuggles in tighter to me and sighs. "It went well. He's really excited that I asked him to be my best man. He said he would be honored." She says and I know she's smiling, even though I can't see her face. I can hear it in her voice.

"Good, I'm glad. You have Frankie as your best man and I have Frost as my man of honor. Now can we go tell your mother? I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet." I say as I start drawing circles on her arm that's draped over my stomach. "Yes but can we just lay her for a little while? You're really warm and comfy and smell good and I just wanna be with you. If we go tell my mother, there's going to be a storm and neither of us will rest again until we get married." She says into my neck.

I chuckle at her, knowing that what she's saying is indeed factual. Angela is going to freak out when we tell her, and immediately start the planning process. I'm surprised we've been able to hide it from her for this long.

"Of course Jane. This is nice." I say as I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes, sighing in content. Jane starts rocking us back and forth and my eyes start to droop. I can hear Jane's breathing even out, indicating she's asleep, and I follow shortly after.

I wake with a strange feeling that I'm being watched. I look up and see Angela glaring down at me with her arms folded over her chest. I jump slightly, swaying the hammock, and waking Jane. Her head pops up off of my chest and she looks at me before speaking in a gravely voice.

"Hey babe, you okay?" she notices my stare and follows it over and up to her mother. When she sees her staring at us she flinches slightly. "Hey Ma, what's up?" she asks and cringes at how it sounded.

"Is there something you girls need to tell me?" she glares back and forth between the two of us, waiting for an answer. Jane looks over at me with a "Help Me!" look on her face. "Umm, maybe we should go inside and talk?" I ask, trying to resolve the awkwardness between the three of us.

Angela doesn't say a word; she just turns and walks back to the house. I look back at Jane and she groans before moving to get up. She helps me out of the hammock once she's out, and we walk hand in hand towards the house.

"Prepare for a storm Maur. I have a feeling someone spilled the beans and now she's pissed that we didn't tell her." Jane says and it makes me nervous. I don't want Angela to be mad at us.

Walking inside, I see Angela at the kitchen counter, making coffee. As we approach she gestures to the seats at the bar across from her. "Sit." Is all she says, and we do as we're told.

"Okay Ma, what do you know that you're trying to get us to say?" Jane blurts out, clearly frustrated with this whole situation.

"When exactly were you two going to tell me that you're getting married?" she all but yells at us. I can see the pain behind her anger and it makes me sad. I had no intention of hurting her; we just wanted to wait until the right time to tell her.

"We were actually going to tell you today, but we fell asleep outside. If you had given us another hour, we would have told you." I can tell that Jane is getting angry and I don't want a screaming match inside my kitchen, so I grab her arm and squeeze, getting her to look at me.

She calms at my loving look and turns back to her mother. "Why would you keep something like this from me? I had to over hear Frost and Frankie talking to even find out. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Angela asks Jane is a sad tone.

"We never intended to hide this from you Angela. We were merely waiting for the right time. I know that sounds bad but I promise you we never wanted to hurt you." I say, trying to make her feel better.

Her face softens and she nods her head. "I know you didn't do it on purpose girls. I just kinda over reacted when I over heard that my two daughters got engaged without telling me. I'm super happy for you both though!" her mood flips a 180 on us, and now she's rushing around the counter to envelope us both in a bone crushing hug.

"Ma. Stop!" Jane yells, but Angela ignores her and squeezes tighter. When she finally lets us go I can see the excitement and fire in her eyes. Jane was right, there is a storm coming, and her name is Angela.

"So have you girls picked a date yet? Do you have an idea of colors? Oh what about pink and red? The colors of love! I have the perfect place for the ceremony, and I'm sure my cousin Teresa would be willing to have her daughter be the flower girl. Now we just have to find someone with a little boy to be the ring barer." My head starts spinning because of the fast pace Angela is talking. I can feel Jane stiffen next to me.

"You know, a spring wedding would be beautiful. But so would a summer, and a fall. Oh there are just too many possibilities. I wonder if we could book-"

"Ma, stop! This is why we held off telling you. This is our wedding and we get to make the decisions. I'm willing to let you help, but you have got to lay off!" Jane's loud words make both Angela and I jump. Instantly the house goes quiet and I have no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry Janie. You're right; I was getting a little carried away. I'm just so happy for the two of you. Both my girls, finally getting married." She beams with pride as she says this and my hearts melts.

"So when exactly did you get engaged? And who asked?" I smile at her question, remembering how Jane asked. She was so loving and thoughtful. "It was about a week and a half ago, and I asked." Jane says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It was so beautiful Angela. She made me dinner and afterwards took me to Boston Common. She told me this story about when she was a kid and thinking about the future. She said she never gave any thought to whom she would spend it with, until she met me. She got down on one knee and told me she wanted me forever, before officially asking me to marry her." I have a few happy tears in my eyes and Jane moves to wipe them away before giving me a tender kiss.

"Oh that is so sweet Janie. You two are so perfect for each other. I can't wait till you start popping out grand babies. Oh and now you can both carry, giving me twice as many." Angela beams at this thought, and I feel Jane stiffen again. We haven't really talked much about children. Sure I want them, but a ways down the line.

"How about we put a hold on the grandkids talk for awhile Ma. We still need time to just enjoy each other." Jane said with a bit of unease in her voice. Angela looks at her for a second before responding. "Okay, but I'm not going to wait much longer. Keep that in mind." With that she turns and starts walking towards the side door.

"This conversation isn't over girls. I want to hear your plans and help you with them all. I'll be back over later." She smiles at us before walking out the door.

Jane rests her head in her hands and groans. "Uh, why must my mother be so annoying?" She asks. I rub her back, trying to sooth her. "She's only excited for us Jane. She wants to be a part of our lives. You should cut her some slack." She looks up at me and gives me an annoyed look.

"Now I don't know about you but I'm starving. Would you like something to eat?" I ask as I get up and head around to the fridge. "Yes please." She says with a smile and I begin to prepare us lunch.

It's very frustrating trying to plan a wedding with Angela and Jane bickering the whole time. It's like I can't even get any words in. We're currently sitting at the bar, samples and wedding books laid out in front of us, and Jane and Angela are arguing about something.

"For the last time, we are not having pink as one of my wedding colors. You know I hate pink Ma." Jane says to Angela in an annoyed tone. "Fine Jane, have it your way." Angela says with a huff. "Thank you!" Jane throws her hands up in the air while she says this.

"What about the food? Do we want to serve expensive catered food, or what would you like Jane?" I ask, trying to change the topic and ease the tension.

"Well that depends on who all is coming. If we have tons of your type of guests then we probably want expensive catered food. Wouldn't want to put the upper class people out by serving mediocre food." Jane snaps at me. The words sting a little but I choose to not let them hurt me. She's just upset with her mother, not me.

"Jane that wasn't very nice. Maura was asking a legitimate question that didn't need a snarky remark." Angela says to Jane with a stern look. Jane glares at her mother before turning to me.

"I'm sorry Maur, it's just this whole planning thing has me on edge. That's no excuse though and I'm sorry." She says with sincerity.

"That's okay Jane, I forgive you. Now, what colors do you like sweetie?"

"Well I was thinking that at least one of them should be green." She says with a hint of shyness to her voice. I wait for her to elaborate but she doesn't.

"Okay, why green?" I ask, wanting to know the reasoning behind her choice.

"It would bring out the color in your eyes, and I absolutely love your eyes." She stairs into them as she says this and I feel a blush come on, causing me to look down at my hands. I look up after a few seconds and Jane is smiling at me. I can't help her infectious grin and I smile back.

"Okay green it is." I write it down on my little pad of decisions. "How about white as the other? I know its plain but it seems traditional and soft." Angela suggests. I look to Jane and she has a smile on her face so I write it down.

"Since you girls insist on a summer wedding we need to start dress shopping. We don't have that long before the wedding." Angela pipes in. I look over at Jane and she has an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" she asks, looking back and forth between Angela and I. "Of course! Why would you not wear a dress Janie?" Angela asks loudly.

"I hate dresses Ma. And this is my wedding, don't I get to decide what I wear?" she turns to me with a desperate look in her eyes. "Do I have to wear a dress Maur?" she asks softly and my heart skips a beat. She looks so vulnerable and so unlike Jane.

"You can wear whatever you want sweetie. I'm not going to make you wear a dress." A huge smile splits her face and she plants a loving kiss on my cheek. I hear Angela groan momentarily before putting on a smile.

"Well as long as my Janie's happy." She says before looking down at a few bridal magazines we have spread out. "So where are you girls going to have it?"

"Well we wanted to have it here. We have so many good memories in this house and what better a place to get married?" Jane says with a huge smile. "I was actually going to ask Korsak if he wanted to perform the ceremony. He mentioned something about wanting to do that some day, so I figured why not for us?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. And I like that you want to have the wedding here. Maura's backyard is big enough to fit everyone." Angela says with a glint in her eyes.

"Before you get any ideas, Maura and I are doing to guest list. I don't want to hear you complain either. If I let you do it half of Boston would show up here and I don't want that. This is going to be a small ceremony with close family and friends, got it?" Jane says sternly to her mother. Angela nods but you can tell she's not happy about it.

We discuss a bit longer about details; deciding on food, decorations and date and time, before we decide to call it a day on the planning. Angela bids us goodbye, claiming plans with someone, and heads out of the house.

"I think her and Korsak are involved." Jane says once her mother shuts the door.

"What makes you think that?" I ask with intrigue. "Well they've been talking to each other a lot lately, and Ma gets all giddy and schoolgirl like when she's around him. I don't know I just have a feeling there's something there."

"How do you feel about that?" I ask her, putting my hand on her arm. She puts her hand on top of mine and rubs a little. "I don't mind it. Korsak's a good guy, and if he makes my Ma happy then I'm okay with that." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. "That's really sweet of you Jane. Maybe you should tell them that. Your mom obviously feels like she needs to hide it from you, and possibly Korsak as well."

"I will, soon, but right now I just want to take care of you." She says with a gleam in her eye before attacking with lips with her own. She stands up and walks in front of my, settling between my legs and deepens the kiss. Her hands are in my hair and her tongue is battling mine in a tantalizing kiss.

I moan into her mouth as my hands run down her back and cup her ass, giving it a nice squeeze. She moans at this and pulls away from the kiss. Before I know what's happening Jane lifts me up and over her shoulder, how I'm not even sure, and begins to carry me towards the bedroom.

I scream and wiggle, trying to get her to let me down, but all she does is giggle. "Jane, let me down." I say, but it's no use. Once we're inside the room Jane lightly tosses me on the bed and crawls on, straddling me. Instantly her fingers are tickling me, making me scream and writhe beneath her. My muscles start to ache from laughter, and I begin to have trouble breathing.

"Jane…. Stop!" I manage to say between fits of laughter. "Say uncle." She says with a devilish smirk on her face. "Uncle!" I scream out and she finally stops. She doesn't give me time to compose myself though. Her body is instantly on top of mine and she's kissing me again.

As her tongue invades my mouth she runs her hand down my side, sending shivers throughout my body, and I moan. She breaks the kiss and moves to my neck, biting and sucking on it. My hands are running up and down her back and when I head back down I grab the hem of her shirt and lift.

"Help me get our clothes off Jane. I want to feel your skin on mine." I seductively whisper in her ear. She jumps up, ripping her shirt off while I tackle her pants, unbuttoning them. She wiggles free of her pants and underwear, leaving her in just her bra. She helps me get my pants off while I take off my shirt and bra.

Once my pants and underwear are off, Jane climbs back up and kisses me again. I reach behind her and unhook her bra, pushing it off her shoulders. She shrugs out of it and finally we're both naked and rubbing against each other.

"Oh Jane, you're so beautiful." I moan as she lifts up to look at me. "So are you Maur, and you're all mine." She gets a huge smile on her face as she says this, and it makes my heart flutter. "Make love to me Jane." I say seductively and she attacks my lips once more.

She breaks our kiss and starts a trail down to my breasts, taking my already hard nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. I tangle my hands in her hair as she assaults my chest. I moan and dig my nails into her scalp as she bites my nipple before soothing it with her tongue. She then moves to the other, paying it the same attention. She looks up at me as she starts to kiss down my abdomen, leaving a wet trail behind. Her eyes are dark and full of lust, and it makes my stomach tighten in anticipation.

She swirls her tongue around my naval before finally heading where I want her most. She pushes my thighs apart and settles between them. She looks up at me one more time, waiting for some kind of response. "Jane, please." I cry out to her.

"Please what baby?" she asks with a smirk. "I need you to touch me…. Please."

She starts to rub my inner thighs, teasing me. I groan at the sensation, but I need her inside me. "Jane… inside." Is all I can manage to say. She giggles before diving in, licking my hot, wet folds and my back arches while my hands grab fistfuls of the sheets.

She takes my sensitive clit in her mouth and starts to suck, making my head snap back against the pillow. "Oh god…. Jane!" I cry out in pleasure. I can feel Jane's hand join her tongue, spreading my folds, circling my opening. I give one for pathetic plea before she finally moves inside me.

My body arches again before moving in time with Jane's thrusts. She continues to suck on my clit while pumping in and out of me. I can feel my stomach tightening, my orgasm fast approaching, and I move my hands from the sheets to Jane's hair.

"Jane I'm gonna…. Ugh!" my orgasm explodes as Jane curls her fingers inside me. I pull her up by her hair and crash my lips to hers as my orgasm starts to subside. I can taste my own arousal on her tongue and it makes me groan. She breaks the kiss and slides off of me. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me into her side, where I curl up happily.

My breathing starts to return to normal as I trace circles on Jane's abdomen. "Are you excited for our wedding?" I ask out of the blue. "Of course I am baby. Why would you ask that?" I can feel her put her fingers under my chin. She lifts my head up to look at her.

"I don't know, just checking." I say, but I don't sound very convincing. "Maura, you have no idea how excited I am to marry you. I want to be your wife, more than anything in the world. I want to have you all to myself for the rest of our lives. I want to raise cute little children with you, and grow old together. I'm in this 100% Maur, I promise." She says with complete sincerity in her eyes.

My heart swells with so much love for Jane. "I can't wait either Jane." I say as I lean up and kiss her. Finding more energy I move to straddle Jane and take her breasts in my hands. It's my turn to ravish her now.

**Let me know your thoughts:) Reviews make me super happy and inspire me to write more. **


	17. The Lunch Guest

**A/N: Finally got to 100 reviews! Thanks to all of you who have shared your thoughts with me. I tried to take each one into account and add your input into this story somehow. For this chapter and the one before I have to give a shout out to Kasey for the suggestions. I hope I did them justice and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"What do you think about this one sweetie?" I hear Maura ask from behind me. I turn around and she has a white, flowing bridal suit in her hands, looking at me expectantly. I walk up and inspect it further.

"I don't know. It seems a bit too dressy." I say and she looks at me with a scowl. We've been trying to find a nice suit for me for several hours now and I just keep turning each one down. I don't know if it's on purpose but I keep finding things wrong with each one Maura picks out.

"What is so wrong with this one Jane? I happen to think it's gorgeous. You're making this way harder than it was to be, even harder than normal dress shopping goes." She says, followed by a huff as she puts the suit back.

"At this rate we won't find you anything to wear and you'll be getting married in your jeans. And I can promise you this Jane Rizzoli, you will _not_ be getting married in jean." She says with a stern look that actually makes me flinch a little. She doesn't give me time to respond as she walks away to look at more suits.

I sigh before following, annoyed with our shopping trip. My stomach grumbles as I reach Maura, making me realize how hungry I am.

"How about we call it a day on the shopping and go get something to eat?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her neck. Even in her state of annoyance towards me, she melts at my touch and it makes me smile.

"I'm sorry I've been really picky, it's just I want to look amazing for you and none of these suits seem to cut it. I bet you're hungry so lets go relax and eat. What do ya say?" I ask in a sweet tone.

She turns around and plants a kiss on my lips before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the store. "Fine, but only because you're too cute and I don't want to hear you whine anymore."

I chuckle at her comment as we make our way hand in hand towards the car. "You know you can't resist me Dr. Isle." I say with a smirk. She stops walking but I don't realize it until I get jerked to a stop. I turn around and she has a weird look on her face.

"What wrong Maur?" I ask, concerned. I can see hives starting to develop on her chest and I get worried. Why is she thinking about lying to me? "Maura?" I say with a stern voice.

She opens her mouth to respond but then her phone rings and she stops to answer it. She looks at me with a sheepish grin as she brings the phone to her ear. "Dr. Isles."

"Oh hello mother, how are you?" she asks with a somewhat shocked expression on her face. I remove my hand from hers and step back, folding them around my chest.

"Well actually Jane and I were just headed to the Dirty Robber for some lunch. Would you like to join us?" she looks at me, as if asking permission, and I just stare briefly before slightly nodding.

"Okay that sounds lovely mother." She smiles at something her mother says. "Alright, see you soon." With that she hangs up the phone and puts it back in her purse.

"My mother is going to meet us at the Dirty Robber, if that's okay." She says to me as she takes my hand and leads me towards the car. "Ya that's fine. Did she say what she wanted?" I ask as I open the door for her, shutting it once she gets in. I head around to the drivers side and get in.

"She said she was in town and asked if we were busy. I told her we were doing lunch and asked if she wanted to join. She said yes and that she wanted to talk to us about something." Maura says as she takes my free hand over the middle console. I smile at her contact.

"She wanted to talk to both of us?" I ask, catching that part. "Well she said the both of us so I took that as a yes."

"Is Dr. Isles guessing?" I ask with mock astonishment. She swats my arm with her free hand and I chuckle. "Shut up Jane." Is all she says.

"Alright well off to the Dirty Robber then." I say as I point the car in that direction and head off.

We walk, arms linked, into the Robber and head for our favorite booth. Once we sit I wave over a waiter and order us drinks, a beer for me and a glass of wine for Maura. After the waiter walks away I turn back to her and grab her hands over the table, deciding it's time for her to tell me what her episode was about earlier before her mother called.

"So what were you trying to lie to me about earlier?" I ask, staring straight into her eyes. She looks at me sheepishly before responding.

"I wasn't going to lie to you per say, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to take about what was on my mind at that particular time." That's all she says. I wait for her to elaborate but she doesn't, so I push.

"What were you thinking that you didn't want to talk about?" I ask, my features softening in an attempt to get her to feel comfortable and open up to me.

"Well I-"

"Maura dear, how lovely to see you again. And Jane." Constance chooses then to make her appearance, effectively stopping our conversation. Maura jumps up and gives her mother two kisses on the cheek as usual, before they both sit down.

"It's so good to see you mother." Maura says with a smile on her face. Constance is sporting one too and it makes me smile as well. Ever since that car hit Constance, Maura and her have been a lot closer.

"So what brings you hear Constance?" I ask, taking a sip of my beer that was just handed to me.

"I'm in town for a benefit and I wanted to come and have a chat with you ladies about your upcoming wedding." She says with a genuine look of happiness on her face.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Maura asks as she takes a sip from her wine glass.

"I would be honored if you both would let me pay for your wedding. These things don't come cheap and I would really like the honor." Constance said this with pride in her voice.

I sit there shocked and so does Maura, but she recovers quickly. "You don't have to do that mother."

"Nonsense dear. It really would be my pleasure. I know I haven't been the best of mothers, but I would like the chance to make it up to you. I want to pay for your wedding and I want to be as involved as you'll let me."

A huge smile breaks out on Maura's face at her mother's words. I can tell she is ecstatic about her mother being involved in her life. Her happiness makes my heart fill with love and pride.

"Really?" Maura says, and she sounds almost like a small child who is unsure of something their parents say, wanting so desperately to believe.

"Of course Maura. You're my daughter and I want to be a part of your life. This is a big event for you and something a mother dreams of for their child. I believe you and Jane are meant to be together, and your marriage will be one of tales." I have to smile at this. She's right, our love is something of fairly tales, and I know that sounds cheesy but dammit, Maura Isles deserves cheesy and so much more.

"That would be so wonderful mother. I would love nothing more than to have you be involved with the wedding." Maura takes her mothers hands as she says this and they share a sweet moment.

"Thank you Constance. This really means a lot." I say after their little moment is shared. She looks over at me with a smile. "You're welcome Jane. And I know you're not married yet but I want to officially say welcome to the family." Constance says to me, and surprisingly, I feel a few tears make their way down my cheek. I wipe them away and take a chug of my beer.

"So how long are you in town for mother?" Maura asks, breaking to powerful tension present. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I'm here for a few days and I was wondering if you would let me stay with you?" she asks, a little unsure of her daughter's reply.

Tears spring to Maura's eyes and she envelopes her mother in a strong hug, which I can tell by her face, surprises Constance. It doesn't take her long to respond though, wrapping her arms around Maura and holding her tight.

"So should I take that as a yet?" Constance asks. "Oh yes of course mother!" Maura practically jumps in her seat as she says this. She looks over at me and I smile. "That sounds like a good idea." I say, even though Maura doesn't need my approval. It's her house and her mother.

"Wonderful! Now is this that place where I can get me one of those milk shakes?" Constance asks and both Maura and I chuckle at her. I signal the waiter again and we place our lunch orders.

Once back at the house I follow Maura into the living room and we both sit down on the couch. I'm about to ask Maura about earlier but she beats me to it. "When we get married, what are we going to do about our last names?" she blurts out really fast and it startles me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, confused.

"Well when a man and a woman wed, the woman usually takes the husbands last name. Since we're both woman, what do we do?"

"Oh, well I don't know. What do you want to do?" I ask her, almost sounding shy. "Well when you called me Dr. Isles earlier it got me thinking. Do I still want to be Isles or do I like the idea of being a Rizzoli?" she asks me and it gets me thinking.

"Hmm, Dr. Rizzoli. I'm not sure how that sounds. What do you think?" I ask her as I pull her into my arms. "It would definitely take some getting used to, but I do like the idea of taking your last name." she says as she nuzzles deeper into me.

I start stroking her arm affectionately. "We don't have to decide right now. Let's just sit and enjoy each other for a bit." I say as I kiss her head. We sit like this, in silence, for a few minutes before Maura breaks it.

"Jane?" she asks while looking up at me the best she can. "Ya baby?"

"Since my mother is going to be staying with us for a few days, I think we should engage in intercourse now so we won't do it later while she's here." There's my Maura, always very to the point.

"Really Maur, you can't just call it sex?" I question with a slight groan. I hate it when she uses scientific terms for things.

"Either way Jane, I want to get it out of my system now, so as not to embarrass myself later. You're very attractive and at times I find it hard to control myself around you." As she says this, my arousal starts to make an appearance and I feel a throb in my core.

"Why Dr. Isles, I love it when you talk dirty." I whisper in a seductive tone, right next to her ear. I feel her shiver and it turns me on more. She flips around in my arms and starts kissing me. At first it's slow and deliberate, but then it starts to heat up. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth willingly.

When our tongues meet we both moan. I will never get enough of the way Maura Isles tastes. It's my favorite flavor in the world. I grab the back of her neck, pulling her even closer to me. As I attempt to deepen the kiss further, Maura pulls away, making me groan.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Maura says before jumping up and running off towards the bedroom. I sit there frustrated because my fiancé got me all excited and then just took off. Talk about blue balls. I rest my head on the back of the couch and try to catch my breath, closing my eyes as well.

I feel pressure on my thighs and I lift my head up, opening my eyes. When I do they about bug out of my head. Maura is standing over me, completely naked, with our strap on attached to her hips. She's grinning at me seductively and it shoots a sensation straight to my core.

"Like what you see Jane?" she swivels her hips as she says this and I groan. All I can do in response to her question is nod my head like an idiot. She chuckles soft and deep and I about die.

She takes my hands and helps me stand up. She plants a kiss on my lips as she moves to remove my shirt. Breaking the kiss I lift my arms in the air, allowing her to take my shirt off. We attach our lips again and I can feel her unbuttoning my pants.

I break the kiss once more and practically rip the rest of my clothes off. Finally we are standing in front of each other, both completely naked. Maura runs her eyes up and down my body and it makes she shiver with anticipation.

Maura doesn't use the strap on that often. She usually prefers I use it, but when she does, it's about the sexiest damn thing ever. I practically growl as I move forward and capture her lips again. I wrap my hands around her and pull. Her body hits mine with a satisfyingly small slap. I grab the back of her neck with one hand and put the other on the small of her back, effectively keeping her against me.

My tongue invades her mouth and it makes her moan softly. I can feel the strap on against my stomach, causing more wetness to leak out of my core. I'm so ready for Maura it's ridiculous.

Maura pulls away from me and looks into my eyes. "I want to fuck you Jane, hard." After which she pushes everything off the coffee table and gestures towards it. "Lie down for me baby."

I don't need to be told twice. I sit down first before swiveling and laying flat on my back. The table is cold and it sends goose bumps all over my body. Maura grabs my legs and pulls me till my ass is flush with the end of the table. She takes my left leg and lifts it up, hooking it over her shoulder.

My stomach tightens, as I lay open to her. She swipes her fingers through my folds, gathering my wetness. My head falls back at the sensation. "You're so wet Jane." Maura says with pride in her voice.

"You do that to me baby. I only get wet for you." I manage to breath out. She leans down slightly and rests her left hand on the table, her other hand coating the phallus in my arousal.

"Ready baby?" Maura asks as she positions herself at my opening. I nod my head in the affirmative and she pushes in, filling me in the most satisfying way. As she pulls back out slowly a deep "oh" escapes my lips. Having Maura fill me is a whole new experience every time. I can never get enough of her.

She starts a steady rhythm and I have to grab onto the sides of the table to keep myself grounded. I start moaning her name as her thrusts continue. I open my eyes and see a look of concentration on her face. I then notice her amazing breasts slightly bouncing with each thrust she makes, and I can't help it anymore. I reach up with one hand and grab her neck, pulling her down to me.

The act opens me further and allows Maura to penetrate deeper. I moan loudly into our kiss, the feeling almost making me see stars. I reach up and take one of Maura's nipples between my fingers and twist.

"Oh god Jane, yes." Maura gasps. She pulls back slightly, her nipple slipping from my fingers, and reaches down to where we are joined. The next thing I feel is pure ecstasy. Maura finds my clit and starts circling it hard and fast, while thrusting into my with more speed.

"Oh god Maur… don't stop… ugh!"

I hear Maura grunting with the exertion of her fast thrusts. I can feel my orgasm building, my inner walls tightening around her. Two more deeps thrusts make me see white. I scream Maura's name as my orgasm rips through my body.

I feel Maura collapse on top of me as my orgasms slowly subsides. I wrap my arms around her and we stay like that for a few minutes. Once we both regain some energy Maura climbs off of me and pulls out. I whimper slightly at the motion. I'm still quite sensitive.

"That was amazing Maur." I say as I see her standing over me. "Come on sweetie, my mother will be here soon and we have to go get cleaned up. You can make it up to me in the shower." She winks at me as she says this. Reaching down, she grabs my hands and starts to pull me up. I help her and together we get me up and off the coffee table.

"I love you Maura, so much."

"I love you too Jane."

We head off towards our bedroom hand in hand.

**All right I have a question for all you readers. Let me know what you think the girls should do about their last name. Who wants Rizzoli, who wants Isles, or who thinks they should hyphen? **


	18. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the story. Only my laptop belongs to me. This is purely for fun:)**

**Enjoy!**

Jane can be so annoying in the morning. If she doesn't have her horrible instant coffee then she gets all cranky. I've tried to switch her over to my coffee but she's just too stubborn. Right now I'm in the midst of dealing with just that.

"Jane, honey how can you drink that god awful coffee?" I ask horrified as she picks up her cup, taking a sip. She hums in contentment as she sits down at the bar.

"This is the best coffee out there Maur. And it's affordable, unlike your fancy rich person coffee." Jane says to me with a teasing smirk on her face.

I look up and see my mother walking into the kitchen. "Morning mother. How did you sleep?" I ask her sweetly. "Very well dear, thank you."

My mother sits down next to Jane on the counter. "Would you like some coffee?" I ask her, already grabbing her a mug. "Oh yes please." I pour the cup and hand it to her. We all sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying our morning caffeine intake.

I hear the door open and Angela comes walking in. "Hello girls, how is everyone?" she asks as she makes her way over to us all. "Morning Ma." Jane says as Angela gives her a small hug. "Good morning Angela." Mother says with a smile.

The two of them have formed somewhat of a friendship is the more recent months. The thought warms my heart. "I'm doing great Angela. How are you?" I ask her, already pouring her a cup of coffee as well.

"Thank you sweetie." She says as she accepts the coffee. "I'm doing well. I actually wanted to ask you girls a question." We all pause, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Since Constance is in town and you girls haven't found your wedding attire yet, I was wondering if you wanted to do a mother daughter shopping trip?" I can tell that she's barely containing her excitement at the idea of us all shopping.

"How about I go with you Ma, and Constance can take Maura. I don't want to see Maura's dress until the wedding, and I'm sure they would love the bonding time." Jane pipes up and surprises me. I wouldn't have thought she would willingly go shopping with her mother.

"Oh that sounds like a lovely idea. What do you think dear?" My mother asks, turning to me with a beaming smile. I look between her and Jane before responding. "Are you sure Jane?"

"Ya Muar, I think that would be best." She says with a sip of her coffee. I turn back to my mother. "Okay, that sounds good to me. When would you like to go?"

"Oh yay Janie! We're going to find you the most beautiful dress!" Angela practically yells and I see Jane cringe. "Ma, please, can you tone it down a bit? Use your inside voice." I can hear the sarcasm in her voice and I frown at her.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm just really excited. It's not everyday my only daughter gets married. I just want to help make sure you look absolutely beautiful."

"Jane looks beautiful no matter what she wears." I hear myself say without even thinking. Once the words are out I feel a huge blush creep up my face. All three ladies smile at me, causing me to blush further.

"Oh that was so sweet Maura." Angela says with her hand over her heart. "Well its true. Jane is the most beautiful individual I've every met. I'm truly a lucky woman." I say with a confident smile.

Jane gets up and walks over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug. She puts her nose in my hair and inhales. "You're the beautiful one Maur, which makes me the lucky one." She whispers in my ear, exciting me while giving me goose bumps. I pull back from our hug and look into her eyes. I take her face in both my hands, rubbing soothing circles with my thumb.

Jane starts to lean in and I meet her halfway in a sweet kiss. My hands move from her face to tangle in her hair. The kiss starts to get a little heated, when I hear a forced cough. Realizing we're not alone, I pull away from Jane immediately. My face flushes once more and so does Jane's.

"Sorry." I manage to say with embarrassment. "That's okay dear. This is your home after all." Mother says.

"What do you say we all go out for breakfast and then head our separate ways to shop?" Jane asks. I beam at the idea and so do our mothers. "That's a great idea Jane. Just let me go get ready and we can head off." I say as I make my way out of the kitchen and to my room. I hear Jane chuckle behind me.

"It's perfect." I say as a few tears slip down my face. I've found the perfect wedding dress. It's a simple strapless, slim line gown with a corset closure. It has a notched neckline and overlapping, asymmetrical bodice, with a glimmering beaded motif accent at the side hip. It's absolutely perfect and I know Jane will love.

"Maura dear you look absolutely beautiful." My mother beams at me. Her reaction makes me love the dress even more. "This is it mother. This is the dress I'm going to wear on my wedding day."

"Fabulous. I'll go get the sales lady and we'll get this dress bought and then we'll be on our way." She says as she turns to find the sales lady. While she's doing that I continue to stare at myself in the mirror. I can picture Jane at my side, two shiny rings on our fingers, as we hold hands. I didn't know my smile could get any larger but I manage to do just that.

I still have a few happy tears in my eyes as the sales lady and my mother show up. I take the dress off and we go up to the front desk and purchase it. My mother and I make our way out of the shop arm in arm and head to the car.

"Thank you for being here mother." I say to her once we're both in the car. "It's my pleasure dear. I'm really glad that I can be here for you. I have to leave tonight but I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight?"

"Of course, where would you like to go?" I pull away from the curb and point the car in the direction of home as I wait for her reply. "Well where would Jane like to go?"

I turn my head over to her in slight shock. "Why would that matter?" I ask before I realize what I've said and how it sounded. "Well I don't want her to be uncomfortable at dinner. If we go somewhere she likes then that won't be a problem."

"I thought you wanted it to be just us tonight." I look over at her as I say this and she looks slightly confused. "Well if that's what you want dear, we can do that. I just assumed since Jane is your fiancé that she would be included in our plans." Mother says to me with the same confused look on her face.

"No, of course Jane would come. I'm sorry; this was just a miss communication. I'm still not used to you being here and wanting to be a part of my life." I can see the pain cross her face as soon as I say these words and I instantly feel horrible. "I'm sorry mother, that sounded horrible. I didn't mean it like that." She holds up her hand as I say this.

"That's quite alright Maura. It's true; I haven't been the most present in your life. I am trying to make up for that though. I genuinely do want to get to know you again and Jane as well. She's a lovely woman and I can tell she makes you so happy." A smile appears on her face and I visibly relax.

My thoughts move to Jane, making me grin. "She's amazing mother. I can't remember what life was like without her, and I don't ever want to. I feel complete now. Jane taught me how to love and open up. She's showed me so many things. I can't wait to officially call her mine and grow old with her." My mother takes my hand and squeezes it.

"I'm so happy for you darling. My biggest wish has come true. You've found true love and I know you will always be taken care of." She smiles at me and I smile back. We make out way home in a comfortable silence. I hope Jane's home; I really want to see her.

Once inside the house I notice Jane isn't home. I feel my face fall but quickly recover, deciding to call and see how far out she is. "Make yourself at home mother. If you would like some wine it's over there next to the fridge. I'm just going to call Jane real quick and see where she is." I say to mother as I grab my phone out of my purse.

"Okay darling." She says, heading off in the direction of the wine.

The phone rings 4 times before Jane finally picks up. "Hey Maur." I can hear a bit of annoyance in her voice and I hope it's not because of me.

"How are things going?"

"Well good and bad. Shopping was successful but now Ma wants to run around and bug the crap out of me, finding shop after shop she wants to visit." Okay good, she's upset with her mother and not me. I smile at this thought.

"So do you know when you're going to be home?"

"I would like to say soon, but I'm not sure. I really want to come home and see you. I miss you already." I can hear a slight whine to her tone and it makes she giggle.

"Well come home then. And I miss you too."

"Can you hold on a second?" she asks me. "Oka-"

"Ma, come on already! I want to go home. We can come back another day." Jane yells at her mother and I have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry about that. I'll be home real soon. I'm done with this shopping bull shit."

"Okay, oh and my mother wants to take us out to dinner tonight. What do you think about that?" I ask into the phone.

"That sounds nice. I gotta go but I'll see you soon baby. I love you."

"I love you too Jane." I hang up the phone and turn to my mother. "Jane is a go for dinner and she'll be home shortly."

"Lovely." My mother says as she takes a sip from her wine glass.

"What would you like to do in the meantime?" she asks me. "How about we just sit and talk? Tell me about your latest art show. I wasn't able to make it." I grab myself a glass and we sit and talk about my mother's art for a while. The act is simple and magnificent all at the same time. I never just get to sit and talk with my mother like this. My heart swells with joy as we speak.

The next thing I know the front door opens and in walks Jane and Angela. "All I'm saying is that it was unnecessary and you can always go back. Stop making such a fuss about it." Jane snaps at her mother as they walk in. They both have a few bags in their hands and my curiosity gets peaked.

Jane sets her bags down on the counter and I move to look inside when she grabs my arm and pulls me off the stool. "Come with me." She says as she starts pulling me towards the stairs.

"What's going on Jane?" I ask as we make our way to our bedroom. She ignores me and pulls me inside, shutting the door behind us. I don't have time to react as she grabs my face and kisses me with an intense passion. At first I'm shocked but I recover quickly and begin to kiss her back with fervor.

I moan as Jane pushes her tongue into my mouth. She tangles her fingers into my hair, pulling my head back slightly. She moves to devour my neck and I begin to pant at the sensation. "Jane." I moan out as she hits that particular spot under my ear that drives me crazy.

"I love you so much Maur, I just can't get enough of you." She whispers against my neck, sending cold chills down my spine. "I love you too Jane."

She pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes. I get a small pout on my face at the loss of contact, but once I see the look in her eyes it drops. She's staring at me with so much intense love and belonging. It sends my stomach up into my heart, and yes I know that's not scientifically possible, but that's how I feel.

"Today when I was standing in front of the mirror looking at myself, I got a vision of you and me together and it was the happiest I've every felt Maur. I know it may sound cheesy, and don't you dare repeat this to anyone, but I felt whole. That I can finally live my life in complete and utter happiness." She says while staring into my soul.

Tears spring to my eyes as I take in what she just said. She had the same kind of vision that I did. I'm in shock at how amazing that is. "Jane, I did the same thing."

"What?" she says a bit confused. "You said that when you were looking in the mirror you saw us together. The same thing happened to me. I envisioned you standing next to me after we were married. It was an amazing feeling."

Jane smiles, and I swear it reaches her ears, before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. We stand there and hold each other for a few minutes, just basking in each other's embrace. I hear Angela yell at us from downstairs.

"There better be no funny business going on up there you two! We're still down here remember?" Jane groans and I giggle at her words before pulling away and taking Jane's hand. "Come on beautiful, let's go down and join our mothers." She groans again, but follows me nonetheless.

Mother, Jane and I are sitting at our favorite booth at the Robber again. Mother insisted we go somewhere Jane wanted so here we are. "Are you sure this is okay Constance? I mean we did go here for lunch the other day." Jane says to my mother with concern etched in her beautiful facial features.

"This is quite alright Jane. I do like this place." She responds with a smile. "Okay then. Shall we order?" Jane asks, looking over for the waiter. Once she sees him she ushers him over. We take our orders and start small conversations.

"So have you girls decided where you want to go on your honeymoon?" Constance asks before taking a sip of her wine. Jane looks over at me before speaking. "Well no we haven't given it much thought. We've kind of been occupied with the wedding."

"May I suggest the flat in Paris?" mother asks, looking between Jane and myself. I shake my head at this. "No I don't want to go anywhere familiar. I want wherever it is that we go to be new and all our own." I say with a bit of a blush.

"Okay that's understandable." Mother replies. "What about someplace tropical? You in a bikini would make me the happiest woman." Jane says to me with a smirk. Her comment makes me blush more. Having my mother present while she says things like that is rather embarrassing. She can see my embarrassment and apologizes. "Sorry babe, my bad."

Our food arrives, breaking the weird tension and we dig in. We make further small talk while we eat, talking about wedding plans, current work events, as well as my mother's dealings. It's nice to just sit and talk while enjoying a meal with my mother. Having Jane present makes it even better.

My mother finishes her food and turns to me. "It's been so lovely dear, but I really must get going now. I have to catch a flight to Paris. Thank you for the past two days, they've been lovely." She gives me a hug after and I hug her back tightly.

"You're so welcome mother. It's been lovely having you." I say as she gets up. "It's been nice Jane." She says to Jane who nods at her. "Likewise Constance. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Goodbye darling." Mother says to me one last time before turning to leave. "Wait, mother do you need a ride?" I ask, remembering she came here with us. "Oh no I'm good dear. I have a car waiting outside. But thank you." She says with a smile before turning and leaving the bar.

I turn back to Jane with a sigh. "I'm sorry baby. I know you wish she could stay longer. At least she was here for the last 2 days." Jane says with a sad smile. "Yes, but it has been nice having her here. Plus now I can have you all to myself. And I've been struggling to keep my hands off of you." I say seductively and I can see her gulp.

"Check please!" Jane yells as she sticks her hand in the air, looking for the waiter. I giggle at her antics and give her a smirk when she looks at me. The waiter comes with the check and Jane promptly pays, before grabbing my hand and all but yanking me out the door.

Jane has me pinned to the bed in nothing but my black lace panties. My chest is heaving up and down as I breathe heavily. She's holding my hands above my head while she attacks my neck, biting and sucking, causing me to moan. I feel her hand run a tantalizing trail from my breasts down my abdomen. A shiver runs down with her hand.

"Oh Jane." I moan out. She moves back to my face and kisses me as she dips her hand into my panties. My back arches as she begins to circle my clit. She lets go of my hands and begins to suck on my nipple. I grab a handful of her hair, effectively holding her to my chest. "Oh God, yes Jane! That feels so good."

She moves to start kissing a trail down my stomach but I stop her. "No, I want us to climax together." I say as I grab her face, making her look at me. She smirks before continuing downward. "Let me remove these panties first." She says as she does just that. After she moves back up and starts kissing me again. She spreads my thighs with her own and settles her center over my left thigh.

As she starts to grind I move my hands up to claw at her back. She moans at the sensation. "God you're so beautiful Maura." She says as she runs her hand over my cheek, down my neck and rests it in the valley between my breasts.

I look up into her eyes with as much love and adoration as I can. She smiles at me before resuming her motions against my thigh. She reaches down and finds my clit again and starts rubbing it as she's grinding against me, making me cry out in pleasure.

I run my hands down her back and cup her ass, squeezing it. I grab a hold of each cheek and help her thrust against me. She starts grunting with the exertion and pleasure. I run one hand down her ass and insert two fingers inside her. She jerks at the sensation, stilling her actions against my thigh. I start moving my fingers and she reaches down to insert her fingers inside me. We stay like this for a few more minutes, riding each other's fingers, our orgasms fast approaching.

"Maura, I'm gonna…"

"Me too Jane. Just let go." I grunt out, feeling her walls tighten around my fingers. I curl them a few times, sending her over the edge. The sight of pure ecstasy on her face, and knowing I'm the cause, sends me over the edge as well.

Jane collapses atop me, breathing heavily, completely sated. I weakly wrap my arms around her while our breathing returns to normal. Jane slides off me sideways and curls up at my side.

After a few minutes of silence she speaks. "You know, I've been thinking about what you asked me the other day, you know about our last names." She says softly to me.

"Yes sweetie."

"You said you liked the idea of taking my last name. And the idea of becoming an Isles feels right to me. So I suggest that we take each other's last names as a sign of equality."

"Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles. I like that." I say with a warm smile on my face. "It doesn't have to be Rizzoli-Isles. It can be Isles-Rizzoli." She says to me.

"I know, but I like your last name first. It sounds better coming out of my mouth."

"Okay well Rizzoli-Isles it is then." Jane says happily before snuggling tighter into me. It doesn't take long for us both to get tired and drift off to sleep. Wrapped naked in each other's arms.

**So the consensus was hyphen. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and let me know what you wanted. I hope you all liked this chapter. We're getting closer to the wedding. Eep! Can't wait to hear your thoughts, anything you wanna see just hit me a review and I'll do my best. Thanks again for all the amazing support. **


	19. The Wedding

**A/N: And I'm back, with another chapter. I think you'll all like this one;) It's quite a bit longer than any of the other ones and the POV's change throughout. Also italics indicate flashbacks, just fyi. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, this is purely for fun.**

**Jane's POV: **

I can't believe I'm standing here right now. My stomach is in knots I'm so nervous. The love of my life is about to walk down the aisle and join me. I'm about to become Mrs. Jane Rizzoli-Isles and I couldn't be happier. Frankie is standing next to me, smiling happily. He was so excited when I asked him to be my best man. Naturally it would have been Maura, but since she's my bride I went with the next best person.

My mind begins to wander as I stand, bringing me back to last night before Maura and I said goodbye. We spent the night apart, as is tradition, but we had our alone time before that.

_I wake up to the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. My fiancé Maura Isles. She's curled up at my side with her hair splayed out on my naked chest. My arms are wrapped around her protectively, and I know they will continue to do so for the rest of our lives. _

_The thought of marrying Maura tomorrow causes my heart to race and my stomach to fill with butterflies. I still can't believe it's actually going to happen. I never thought I could get so lucky. My bladder brings me back to reality and I softly extricate myself out from under Maura and head to the bathroom. _

_Once I've relieved my bladder I head back to the bed and lay down. I can't help but just stare at her. She's breathtakingly beautiful and I can't look away. I don't ever want to either. I get to stare at this wondrous woman for the rest of my life. God that sounds amazing!_

_Several minutes go by with me just staring at her. Watching her breathing go up and down is so soothing. Her honey blonde hair cascading down her head and face like waves is a sight to behold. Her soft smooth skin with light freckles make me want to kiss each one. _

_"Like what you see detective?" Maura asks in a raspy voice, deep from sleep, making me jump slightly. She lifts her head up to stare at me, and she's wearing a beautiful smile. "Sorry I was staring, I just can't help how beautiful you are." I say with a soft voice and a blush._

_She chuckles before leaning up and giving me a sound kiss. I grab her face and deepen it, wanting nothing more than to feel her. We kiss for a few minutes before Maura breaks away._

_"Sorry sweetie but I really need to use the bathroom." she says as she jumps up and heads into the bathroom. My eyes follow her trail, causing me to practically drool at the sight of her naked body. She shuts the door and I'm left with my thoughts again. _

_This amazingly beautiful creature has agreed to become my wife and in less than 48 hours she will be. Maura and I are ready to start our lives together, the thought making me giddy like a small child awaiting a trip to Disneyland. _

The sound of Wagner's _Lohengrin_ breaks me out of my reverie. I look up in anticipation of my future wife. My stomach is in shambles, my palms are sweaty, I might even be shaking, but I don't care. Maura is about to walk down the aisle, the thought makes me grin like an idiot.

**Maura's POV:**

I feel like I might throw up I'm so nervous. How does one simply walk down the aisle and join their soul mate without freaking out? This day needs to be perfect. I triple and quadruple check myself in the mirror, making sure I look beautiful. As I stare at myself my mind begins to wander to yesterday, the last time I saw Jane. We decided to spend our nights apart, in respect of tradition, but we managed to make the day special beforehand.

_I'm standing at the counter making coffee, waiting for Jane to return from her shower. I start humming to myself as I create our delicious drinks. I don't hear Jane as she approaches so when she wraps her arms around me from behind I jump slightly._

_She chuckles at me before peppering my neck with light kisses. The contact makes me hum in satisfaction and I snuggle back into her. "You taste so good Maur." she whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. _

_She takes my earlobe in her mouth and starts sucking on it. I reach my hand up and grab her neck, tangling my fingers in her hair. I turn around in her embrace and kiss her soundly. After a few minutes of kissing Jane breaks away._

_She pulls back and just stares into my eyes. I can feel her looking into my soul. "Maura, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet. I still can't believe that you've agreed to become my wife. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise I will spend every day of the rest of your lives letting you know how much you mean to me. There won't be a day where doubt my love for you, and that is a promise." Jane says, pouring her heart out. _

_I have a few tears In my eyes as I respond. "Wow Jane, that sounded a lot like vows." I say looking into her eyes. She smiles at me before leaning in for a kiss. "They weren't my vows sweetheart, but they were from the heart. I promise you that." I pull her into a hug after she finishes, just relishing in the feel of my woman. _

"Are you ready sweetheart?" I look over to see my mother standing next to me. It's time to start my trek down the aisle and my mother is here to escort me. My father couldn't make it, but honestly I would rather it be my mother anyway.

"Yes." Is all I manage to say. She takes my arm and together we make our way down the aisle. As I see Jane my heart figuratively stops. She is absolutely gorgeous. And she's wearing a dress! I can't believe my eyes. She has a huge grin on her face as she watches me walk forward. I'm sure my face reflects the same look. I grip my mother's hand tighter as we approach.

She gives me a tender hug, whispering "I love you" in my ear before letting me go. Jane extends her hand out and I take it, finally joining her on the altar. I don't hear anything Korsak says, tuning out everyone and everything around me. All I can see is Jane, all I can think is Jane, and all I want to be is Jane's wife.

I'm snapped out of my trance by Korsak saying my name. "Maura, it's time for your vows." he says to me. I look out at everyone and they all have smiles and a few are chuckling. Korsak must have been trying to get my attention.

I turn to Jane and grab both of her hands. A few tears escape my eyes but I don't care. This moment is extremely emotion and I'm one of the brides dammit, I'm allowed to cy. "Jane." I start, making sure I have her complete attention.

"Before you, I was just Dr. Isles. I was cold and calculated. I was good at my job, but there was nothing more to my life. I had no friends, relationships never lasted and I was okay with that. That is until I met you. You showed me how to love and be loved. You raised me up and brought me out of my shell. You gave my life purpose Jane, and I thank you for that."

"You're my light, my love and my future. You're the only person I've ever needed in my life. You complete me. I don't think I'll ever be able to give to you what you've given me, but I will spend the rest of my life trying. I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli, with all my heart."

**Jane's POV: **

The minute Maura walks down the aisle and I see her, my knees almost give out. She's so beautiful I feel like I want to faint. I tune everything out and focus solely on her. My eyes never leave hers as she makes her way to me. Once her mother lets her go I reach out my hand for her to take. When she does I guide her up to join me on the altar.

We gaze into each other's eyes, total bliss evident on both our faces. I don't think I could be happier than I am in this moment. Korsak is saying the usual lines for a wedding but I'm not really listening. All I can focus on is Maura. He gets to the part about our vows and tries to get Maura's attention, but fails. I hear the crowd chuckle at she finally snaps out of her daze.

She begins her vows with tears in her eyes and my heart melts. My Maura is pouring her heart out to me and all I can do is smile like an idiot. I've been doing that a lot today. She grasps my hands and I cling on for dear life. As she finishes I have to fight the urge to kiss her. Then I realize it's my turn and my stomach flips. How am I supposed to top that?

"Maura, I don't really have words to describe what I feel for you. I never thought that I could be happy, let alone this happy. I think you and I have something of wonders. Our love is indefinable. You complete me in ways I didn't know possible. You've been my rock since the first moment I met you. Even though I was dressed like a hooker you still reached out to me with kindness." everyone chuckles at that.

"I knew I loved you since that first day but I was too afraid to do anything about it. I thought I would lose you if I said anything, and I couldn't let that happen. Even as my friend you were the best thing to ever happen to me. When I got your letter and found out you felt the same way, that's when my life truly began."

"Maura, I plan to stand by you, love you and fight for you every day for the rest of your lives. You can count on me 100%. We're in this together. You're the love of my life Maura Dorthea Isles, and I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you."

Maura has the biggest smile on her face as I finish and I let out a breath of relief. At least she liked what I had to say. Korsak says a few more things and finally gets to the "I do's".

"Maura Dorthea Isles, do you take Jane to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health for the rest of your lives?"

"I absolutely do." she says with a huge smile. Korsak then turns to me.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, do you take Maura to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes." I whisper out, with a few tears trickling. "Do you have the rings?" he asks and I turn to Frankie. He hands them to me and I give Maura mine while taking hers. We exchange rings on each other's fingers, and I feel a charge as I touch Maura's hand.

"You may now kiss your bride." Korsak says happily.

I waste no time in diving in, grabbing Maura's face and kissing her with as much love as I can muster. She kisses me back with fervor and wraps her hands around my neck. Reluctantly we break our kiss, aware of the fact we aren't alone, and hold hands as we walk back down the aisle as wives.

"Friends and family, I give you Mrs. and Dr. Rizzoli-Isles!" I hear Korsak bellow behind us and everyone erupts in applause and shouts as they follow us out. We have a limo waiting to take us to the reception. We hurry to it and I open the door for Maura. Once in, we immediately cuddle up together.

"Oh my god Muar, you're finally my wife!" I say in awe as it finally dawns on me. She giggles at my outburst before kissing me. "Yes I am, and you're mine." she says with equal excitement.

"What made you decide to wear a dress?" she asks me, suddenly curious. Her eyebrows scrunch up and create beautiful lines on her face. I reach up and smooth them out before looking into her eyes. "I wanted to look beautiful for you Maur, and I knew secretly you would want me in a dress, even if you wouldn't say. Ma found this one and it kinda just spoke to me so I bought it." I said, my voice sounding almost shy.

"Baby you didn't have to do that for me. I know you don't like dresses."

"I wanted to do it for you. Marriage is about compromise and doing things for your spouse, even if you don't want to. I did this for you and I don't regret it." I say happily, caressing her cheek as I talk.

"You're so sweet Jane. I feel so honored that you let me and only me see this side of you. It makes me feel truly special."

"You are special Maur, you're my wife, my soul mate and my best friend. You are the only one I trust to see me this way." she kisses me after this, deepening it immediately. My words must have spiked something within her.

She tangles her hands in my hair and pulls me closer. I grab her face, trying to deepen the kiss further, if that's even possible. We make out in the car the whole way to the reception. I'm surprised it didn't escalate any further, but we did manage to keep it in our pants, or dresses rather.

"Are you ready to join the party Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles?" I ask her with a smirk as we stop. "Absolutely Mrs. Rizzoli -Isles. " she says back, just as playful.

I open the door and get out, helping her once I stand. We link arms and make our way to the party.

**Maura's POV:**

I'm in total bliss at the moment. Jane and I are slowly swaying to the music, our first dance and wife and wife. She's holding me so softly, causing my heart to palpitate. I can feel her breath on my neck, her warmth in my soul and it makes me happier than I've ever been.

"I love you so much Maur." Jane says, pulling back from our embrace. "I love you too Jane, more than life itself." she leans down and kisses me softly. I moan into her mouth before pulling back. Frost chooses then to walk up to us. He looks at Jane, then me. "Can I steal your bride from you Jane?" he asks sweetly.

She looks back at me before giving me one final kiss. "I'll be back for you later." she says before walking away. Frost comes up and takes my hands and we begin to dance slowly. "You look beautiful Maura." he says with a smile. "Thank you Barry. You look very dapper."

"I try." he says with a wink. We sway a little longer before he speaks again. "Jane's a lucky girl you know. You two are so perfect together. I can tell you both will be happy for the rest of your lives. You really do complete each other."

I feel more tears coming on as he says these beautiful words. "I feel the same way Barry. Jane is perfect for me, and I her. I can't believe we didn't do this sooner." I say with a slight chuckle.

"At least you did something about it. If you hadn't, I don't think Jane would have ever had the balls to, sorry." he says, blushing. I just chuckle as we dance a little longer. Jane comes back about 10 minutes later, claiming me again.

"Did you two have fun?" she asks, spinning me around. I laugh in joy as she catches me in her strong arms. "Yes we did, but I missed you." I say with a fake pout before burying my face in her neck. She wraps her arms protectively around me, kissing my head. "I missed you too baby."

The music starts to pick up and we dance along with each song, whether it be slow or fast paced. I dance with a few more people, as does Jane, before finally calling it a night. I want to take my beautiful wife home and ravish her. We leave on our honeymoon tomorrow, but tonight we get to make love and wife and wife for the first time, in our bed.

We say our goodbyes, receive hugs and congratulations before finally heading back to the limo. Jane starts attacking my neck once we start driving. I whimper at the contact, thoughts of what is to come swirling around in my head, heightening my already high state of arousal.

Jane kisses a trail all over my upper body. My neck, my collar bone, the tops of my breasts, my ears, jaw, cheeks, nose and finally my lips. We share a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance. I take her lower lip into my mouth and suck on it, causing Jane to moan.

Once we get to the house Jane practically jumps out of the limo, pulling me with her and rushing us up to the door. She unlocks it before picking me up bridal style. I squeal as she carries me inside, her lips meeting mine. She shuts the door with her foot and manages to carry me up to our room, never breaking the kiss.

She sets me down on the bed and just looks at me. I do the same, taking the time to admire her in her dress. It's probably going to be a long time before I see her in one again. I look up at her eyes and see all her emotions displayed there. Love, passion, arousal and something dark and fiery. It makes me tingle.

"Make love to me Jane." I husk out seductively, surprising myself. She smiles at me mischievously, before reaching back to undo her zipper. I move to get up and help but she holds out her hand, stopping me.

She slowly shimmies out of her dress, revealing the fact she isn't wearing anything underneath. Her beautiful toned, olive colored body is on display for my viewing pleasure. I feel arousal start at my core and spread throughout my entire body, causing me to shiver. "You were naked under that dress this whole time?" I hear myself ask.

She nods her head as she begins to crawl onto the bed. "I thought it would make what we're about to do so much easier if I did, plus I wanted to see the look on your face when you found out. It was totally worth it." she says before crashing her lips to mine. She's hovering over me as we kiss. I reach my hands up and caress her back, running my nails up and down. I can feel goose bumps begin to form on her skin.

She pulls back and looks into my eyes. "This is the best night of my life Maur, and it's all because of you." she leans back on her knees after speaking and pulls me up to a sitting position. She starts kissing my neck as she reaches back to unzip my dress.

"I need to feel your skin on mine." She whispers in my ear before nibbling on the lobe. I assist her in removing my dress, not even caring when it hits the floor with Jane's dress, and pull her down on top of me. She kisses me again and I resume my movements on her back. My nails run up and down before I decided to go further. I grab her ass, a cheek in each hand, and squeeze.

She breaks the kiss, breathing in sharply as I squeeze her ass. After the initial shock wears off she leans down to take one of my nipples in her mouth. As she nips and sucks on it I involuntarily dig my nails into her ass. She moans at the sensation, which in turn causes my hips to jerk upward.

"Jane, please, love me." I say with desperation in my voice. I've had to keep my hands off of her all day, I can't wait any longer to have her. She leans back, crawling off of me and the bed, heading towards our nightstand. "What are you doing?" I ask with a pout at the lost of contact.

"I'm grabbing the strap-on." she says, reaching for the drawer. I jump and grab her arm. "No!" I yell, causing her to jump. "I want you Jane, just you. Come hear baby please." I have my hand on her arm and I begin to slowly pull her to me. She crawls back onto the bed and kisses me. I guide her to the middle of the bed and stop. I break our kiss and look right at her.

"Sit cross legged for me please." I say, motioning for her to do so. Once she does I grab her right leg and lift it up. I settle my left under it before slinging my right over her other leg. She catches on to what I'm doing and grabs my back, holding me to her.

Once our centers touch, it's like electricity. My head falls back as I moan. Jane takes advantage and starts kissing my neck and rocking back and forth. The friction of Jane's clit rubbing against mine is magnificent. I almost want to cry it feels so good.

Heavy panting begins to fill the room, our breathing increasing with our movements. I crash my lips to Jane's, silencing a moan that escaped her. I suck on her tongue as I grind my hips harder into her. I can feel my orgasm building, and by Jane's pants, hers is too.

"Jane... I... ugh." I groan out before Jane bites my lip. She has my breast in her hand and she's pulling and massaging my nipple, creating more pleasure for me. "I'm going... to... " I can feel Jane's juices mixed with mine as they coat our lower halves. The thought heightens my pleasure, causing me to break.

"Fuck Jane, I'm gonna cum!" I scream out as my orgasm hits hard. My body starts jerking as I feel Jane's fingers on my center. She circles my clit, causing me to orgasm again. I throw my head back and scream her name.

I can hear Jane as she screams my name, finding her release as well. She collapses on top of me awkwardly, as our legs are still tangled, but I don't care. Feeling Jane's naked, sweaty body on mine is one of my favorite things, especially when I'm the cause.

After a few minutes of recuperation I feel Jane detangle from my limbs and get up. I look over at her and she opens the bedside table drawer. "Now can I use the strap-on? I really wanna fuck you." she says with a smirk. I can feel my core start to throb again, indicating I'm ready for round 2. All I can do is nod my head. She puts it on and crawls into the bed. I move to get up but she stops me again. "Nope, just lay down for me baby. This is all about you right now." she says with her hand between my breasts, pushing me back down onto the mattress.

Her eyes are dark with lust, her olive skin is sweaty and glistening and the sight before me shoots arousal straight to my core, making me squirm. She grabs both of my legs, lifting them straight up into the air and scoots closer to me. My stomach tightens as she places the tip of the phallus at my entrance.

"Are you ready baby?" she ask, looking at me. "Yes Jane, please." I manage to get out. She slowly pushes in, making me moan as she fills me. I reach for my breasts, pinching and teasing my nipples as Jane starts to move inside me. She starts off slow but her thrusts get more aggressive with time. We're both panting again, that and the sound of Jane moving inside me being the only sounds in the room.

"Oh god Jane!" I pant out as she reaches down , teasing my clit. The fact that I'm already sensitive, and the way Jane is moving inside and teasing my clit, I don't last long. She can tell as she speeds up her thrusts even more. "Let go Maura, come for my baby." she says, and that's my undoing. I scream out her name as I throw my head back. She continues to move, dragging out my pleasure, until my jerking stops and I fall slack against the mattress.

She pulls out, causing me to wince, removes the strap-on and crawls up to snuggle with me. I let her hold me and I try to regain some control over my body.

**Jane's POV: **

As Maura is writhing under me, cream colored body glistening with sweat, breasts rising and falling with each of my thrusts I lose control as I continue to pound into her. I want to drag her orgasm out so I move down to rub her clit. She screams and moans before finally stilling, allowing me to join her on the bed and just hold her.

As I wrap my arms around her I can't help but let my mind wander. I can't believe Maura is finally my wife. I get to keep her for the rest of my life. I get to love, fight, support, comfort and many more things with her for the rest of my existence. I don't think my heart can fill with anymore happiness that it has already. I could die right how and be completely happy.

I kiss Maura's sweaty head before looking down at her. Her eyes are closed and she looks absolutely beautiful. "Hey Maur?" I ask, watching as her hazel eyes open to stare up at me.

"Yes Jane?" she asks back with a smile. "You're my wife now." my face breaks out into an ear splitting grin as I say this. She smiles and leans up to kiss me. "Yes I am Jane, for the rest of forever. And guess what?" she asks playfully. "What?" I say, playing along.

"You're my wife too. I get to keep you for the rest of forever as well." I kiss her as she says this. "I love you Maura Rizzoli-Isles." 

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli-Isles." She says as she crawls up on top of me. She kisses me before biting my lip, then pulling back. "Care to join me in the shower my beautiful wife?" she's already off the bed by the time I realize what she asked. I jump up and literally run into the bathroom with her, intent on ravishing my wife further.

**Well there you have it, their wedding day. Let me know your thoughts. Up next is the honeymoon;) Are you excited, cuz I know I am.**


	20. The Honeymoon

**Here's the much anticipated honeymoon chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I stretch my limbs and feel a wonderful ache. Memories of last night flood my brain and I feel my core begin to throb.

Last night was my wedding night, and boy was it a night to remember. Maura and I had mind-blowing sex, multiple times. She was so amazing, but it wasn't just hard crazy sex. We made love so tenderly too. I've been with Maura too many times to count but last night just seemed different, much more tender and heartfelt. I truly am a lucky woman.

Looking over at Maura sleeping peacefully I can't help but stare. This magnificently beautiful creature is my wife. God I can't get enough of saying that. She's my wife, the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. The woman I'm going to raise children with. God that sounds good.

She stirs slightly in her sleep, exposing her neck to me and the sight makes me want to suck on it. I get an idea and throw the covers over my head. I scoot down quietly to settle between my wife's legs.

She's still wet, but that doesn't surprise me. We were at it all night. I push her legs apart gently before settling near her center. Spreading her lips with my fingers, I take a look at her glorious pussy before diving in. I start at her opening, lapping up at much if her juices as I can, before attacking her clit. I suck on it and swirl my tongue in circles around it.

I can feel her start to move with my tongue but I know she's still asleep.

I take one finger and begin tracing slow circles around her opening while rubbing the inside of her thigh with my other hand. I hear her moan my name softly, still sleeping, and it spurs me on.

I push two fingers into her and begin a soft, steady pace of thrusting in and out. Her moans start to get louder before I hear her take a sharp breath in. The blankets get tossed over my head and I look up to see her staring down at me. Her face is flushed but she had a smile on.

I growl against her core, making her moan and shudder, before falling back against the bed. I continue to thrust and suck in her glorious center, feeling her inner muscles start to flutter. I can tell she's getting close and she even lets me know herself.

"Oh god Jane! I'm so close!" She screams out, making me thrust harder. She tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes my face harder into herself. I run my teeth along her engorged bud, making her scream out my name.

I curl my fingers inside her a couple more times before she finally lets go. " JAAANNEEE!" She screams out as her climax rips through her body. I pull my fingers out but continue to suck on her clit, bringing her down slowly. Once her shaking stops she reaches down and pushes my face away.

"Sensitive Jane." Is all she says before going limp against the bed. I kiss a trail up her body before planting a soft one on her lips. I settle at her side and pull her into my arms.

"Good morning baby." I say with a smile. She looks up at me as she responds. "A very good morning indeed." She sighs out, dropping her head back to my chest. I squeeze her tight, letting her relax. I play with her hair gently, getting lost in my own thoughts.

I still can't believe that I'm here, married to the woman of my dreams, and holding her in my arms. It's a so surreal. I feel like it's a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment, devastated when I find it was just that, a dream. That's how amazing Maura is, to the point where you think it's not real.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asks, breaking me out of my reverie.

"You." I say with a sweet smile. "What about me?" She asks playfully.

"How amazing and unreal you are." At her confused look I elaborate. "Not that you aren't a real person, but that you're too good to be true. I feel like this is all a dream that I'm going to wake up from." She gets up to straddle me after I finish talking, taking me by surprise.

Seeing her naked body above me sends my arousal level through the roof. Leaning down, she gives me a sultry look. "You detective are the one that's unreal." She says before kissing me passionately. I moan as her tongue invades me mouth and groan when she pulls away.

"Your beautiful face," she says with another kiss. "Your amazing chest," she kisses my chest, just above my breasts. "Your magnificent breasts," she says a bit deeper as she takes my nipple in her mouth, sucking on it.

I throw my head back in pleasure as she grabs my other nipple and starts to twist. I tangle my hands in her hair, holding her to me, not wanting the delicious assault on my breasts to stop.

After a few minutes she pulls away, causing me to groan again. "Your beautifully sculpted abdominal muscles," she says, licking over the valleys and dips of my abs. I grab a handful of sheets, trying to hold myself in place.

"Your sexy naval." She dips her tongue into my naval as she says this, swirling it around before moving on. "Your legs that seem to go on for days," running her hands down my legs, she follows them with kisses, sending shock waves of pleasure straight to my core. I'm literally writhing at this point but she continues to torture me.

"Feet that may be larger than most woman's, but are feminine and beautiful non the less." She kisses the bottom of my feet, causing me to wiggle and stifle a laugh when she hits a particularly sensitive spot.

She starts to crawl back up my body, leaving a trail with her finger and I close my eyes, falling back in pleasure. "Oh Maur." I moan at her.

"Your strong arms that make me feel safe and protected," she says as she kisses a trail up my forearm to my bicep.

"Hands that have been through do much, but can still caress with such love and tenderness," she takes my hands, kissing the scars and rubbing them softly.

"But my favorite part is next." She says this with a seductive tone to her voice, causing my stomach to tighten in anticipation.

She slips down my body and settles between my legs, spreading them wide so she can nestle in between them.

"I love how wet you get just for me. I love to run my tongue through your slick, wet folds and taste purely Jane." After saying this she runs her tongue from my entrance to my clit, making my hips buck up of their own volition.

"You taste so good sweetie." She says with a smirk before diving back in. I think her nameing game is over because she attacks me, thrusting two fingers inside deeply and sucking harder in my clit.

My hips start going crazy and I grip the bed tighter, trying to stay put. Maura is magic, that's all I can say right now. Her tongue is magic, her fingers are magic and they drive me wild.

"Oh god!" I cry out as she curls her fingers inside me, hitting my G-spot. I can feel the tell tale signs of my approaching orgasm and I moan out. "Maur, I'm ... gonna ... C-cum."

"Let go baby, I want you to cum in my mouth." Maura says, and I lose it.

"MAUURRAAA!" I cry out as my body starts spasming like crazy. Her fingers are still inside me, pumping relentlessly, and right before my orgasm subsides she bites down softly on my clit, sending me flying over the edge again.

Once my body stills I fall back against the bed, completely spent. I can feel Maura curl up beside me and rest her hand on my stomach. She kisses the side of my face and I smile. "God Maur." Is all I can get out.

"You're welcome. But I only did it because I wanted you to know how amazing you are Jane. You're the most beautiful woman I know and it's hard to believe you chose me as well. But you did, and I did and we're in this for the long haul." She ends her speech with a kiss and I wrap her up in my arms.

After a few minutes of silence she speaks up again. "Do you want to know my most favorite part of you?" She asks and I nod my head.

She moves her hand up between my breasts and rests it above my heart. "Your heart. It keeps you breathing, it guides you in being an incredible detective, it holds so much love and compassion and you've given it to me."

"It doesn't just _belong_ to you Maura, it's filled with you, and everything that I love about you. All your silly attributes others find weird but I find endearing. Your Google mouth, the fact that you look like a runway model all the time, your love for tortoises." She chuckles after I say this.

"You're amazing Maura. I love you so much." I give her a tender kiss and she responds with fervor.

"I love you too Jane." She says back before curling into me. We both fall asleep shortly after, cuddled in each other's arms.

Maura in a bikini is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, aside from her being naked if course. She's currently walking towards me, or strutting more like, and I can't take my eyes off of her. We're at the beach enjoying the sun and each other.

Maura sits down next to me and gives me a kiss. "Will you rub sunscreen on me please?" She asks innocently, holding up the bottle. My muscles tighten at the thought of getting to run lotion all over Maura's skin.

"Sure." I say with a stupid grin. I take the bottle from her. She smiles and turns over, lying on her stomach. She reaches back and unties her bikini top, revealing soft supple skin. I moan slightly at the reaction my body gets to seeing her full back.

I straddle her back and open the bottle, squeezing some into the palm of my hand. I rub it around a bit, warming it up. She moans softly once I set my hands on her back and start rubbing it in. I close my eyes at the sweet feel of her soft skin under my hands. I coat her back before grabbing more and working on her shoulders.

"Oh Jane, that feels so good." She moans out as I'm massaging her shoulders. I then make my way down her arms. I decide to have a little fun as I scoot down to get her lower half. I slowly pull her bikini bottoms down, exposing her glorious ass, and plant a loving kiss on each cheek. She clenches her ass as I grab the bottle and lather up again. I work the lotion into her skin, massaging each cheek delicately, before pulling her bottoms back up and slapping her ass playfully.

She squeals at this and I chuckle, moving onto her legs. I work the lotion into her thighs, relishing in the soft feel, before moving down to her calves. Once I'm done with her backside I got off of her. "Okay turn over." I say, grabbing her shoulder and helping her turn.

She lets her bikini top stay on the blanket, exposing her magnificent rack of god to me. My breath catches at the sight and she grins. I shake my head, trying to gain control of my brain again, and re-lather my hands with lotion.

I start at her stomach, working the lotion into her yoga toned abs. I skip down to her legs, repeating the process. I then head back up and work the lotion into her collar and shoulder area. Her eyes are closed in content and I can't help but just stare at her face. She's absolutely beautiful, and she's all mine.

After I finish her arms I pause over her chest. I saved this part for last on purpose. I want to savor this particular part of her body. I add more lotion to my hands and rub it around before setting to work.

I palm both her breasts and she moans, causing arousal to shoot straight through me. I start to work my hands is circles around her beautiful mounds, relishing in the soft feel of her supple flesh. I make sure each entire breast is covered before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

She wraps her arms around my neck and holds me to her, kissing me back with as much passion as she can muster. The feeling of her tongue against mine, her soft mouth open and willing, drives me crazy. I want her, right here, right now. I cup her breast again, this time taking her nipple in between my fingers and pulling.

She breaks the kiss, taking in a sharp breath at the feelings I'm eliciting inside her. I take the opportunity to attack her neck; biting and sucking the spots I know drive her crazy. She regains some sense and tangles her hands in my hair, pulling me back in for a kiss.

We continue to kiss for a few more minutes before we realize where we are. The beach we're at is a little more private, but someone could come walking along any time now and I don't want anyone to see my wife naked accept me.

"Maura, baby, maybe we should take this back to the hotel." I say, almost out of breath. She takes a minute to compose herself before nodding.

"Help me with my suit?" she asks, turning back over and grabbing the ties, handing them to me. I tie her back up before helping her get off the blanket. We gather all our stuff and begin the trek back to the hotel.

When we get back to the hotel and I set our stuff down I turn to Maura, intent on finishing what we started back at the beach, but she puts her fingers over my lips, stopping my advance.

"I think we should go out to eat. We can finish what we started later." she says with a smile. I look at her with frustration on my face. "Maura, I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you for that long. I really want you right now." I say with a frustrated pout.

She just chuckles at me before cupping my cheek with her hand. "I want you too sweetheart, but I'm starving and need food. You helped me work up quite an appetite." she says the last part with a wink and a smirk.

"Why can't we just stay here and feed each other in bed?" I ask, grabbing her waist and pulling her to me. "Because you and I both know that wouldn't work. If we are in bed together, no eating would be going on."

"Oh there would definitely be eating, just not any food." I say seductively, moving in for a kiss. "Jane!" Maura says, pulling away and smacking my arm. She has a smile on her face though so I know she likes the idea just as much as I do. She even seems to contemplate it momentarily before shaking her head no.

"No, as tempting as that sounds, no. We are going out to eat and we are going to enjoy it." she says with finality before pulling out of my arms. She begins to saunter in the direction of the bathroom, taking her bikini off as she goes. She looks over her shoulder at me before heading into the bathroom.

"However, I think I may need some assistance in the shower. Are you coming Jane?" she says before disappearing into the bathroom. I start ripping off my suit as I practically run into the bathroom after her.

I'm holding Maura from behind as we stare out over the ocean. After dinner we decided to hit a local bar, wanting to have a little fun. We're on the balcony right now. I have a beer in my and Maura has a glass of wine, typical us.

I nestle my face in her neck, planting light kisses on her sweet skin. She hums and snuggles deeper into my embrace. "This was a good idea. I'm having fun." I whisper in her ear. She shivers momentarily before responding.

"See I told you. We can do more than have sex on our honeymoon Jane." She says seriously, but with a playful undertone. When Maura first suggested we come here I didn't like the idea. She almost had to pull teeth to get me here, but now I'm actually having fun.

"Yes I know Maur, you're always right and I'm always wrong." I say teasingly. She giggles before turning in my embrace, grabbing my face and kissing me. I moan softly against her lips before opening my mouth, allowing her access.

The kiss turns into a make out session, tongues battling, moans escaping and hands roaming. We continue like this for a few minutes before the need for air becomes too much and we break apart. I rest my forehead against Maura's while I catch my breath.

"I could use another drink, how about you?" I ask, pulling away slightly. "Oh yes please." Maura says enthusiastically. I give her another soft kiss before making my way back into the building, heading straight for the bar.

I stand against the bar waiting for our order when I tall man comes up and stands next to me. He looks over at me and starts to talk. "Who's your friend out there on the balcony?" he asks, pointing back to the balcony where Maura is.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused as to why this man is talking to me. "You're pretty friend outside, do you think you could introduce us?" he asks with a smile. He must be joking right. Did he not see us together, kissing and holding each other?

"Why the hell would I do that?" I say with slight anger in my tone. He looks at me confused for a second, obviously not understanding why I'm angry.

"Well a beautiful woman like that needs a man to satisfy her. I think I can be that man." He says this with a confident smirk and it pisses me off further.

"Oh I'd say she's plenty satisfied, so you can leave now." Might as well give this guy a chance to leave and keep his dignity.

"How would you know if she's satisfied? Does she have a boyfriend?" he asks me, starting to get angry himself.

"No she doesn't."

"A husband?"

"Nope." Is all I say as I cross my arms. The bartender sets down our drinks and I hand him some money.

"Then why would it matter if I took her home with me tonight? You're not even going to let her decide?" he asks, stepping in the way of my drinks so I can't leave.

Suddenly I hear the distinct sound of heels hitting the floor, coming towards me. Mr. dickhead looks up over my head and gets a smirk on his face. These two things can only mean one thing; my beautiful wife has joined the party.

"What's taking so long sweetie? And who's your friend?" she asks, looking from me to the guy in front of us.

"Lucas Chamberlain." He says as he holds his hand out for Maura to shake. Always the polite one, she reaches out and shakes it. "Maura Rizzoli-Isles." Is her response and I grin. She used her full name, letting this man know she's mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maura. Would you like to have a drink with me?" he turns and signals the bartender to come over. The whole time this has been going on I've been glaring at him, but he hasn't looked at me once since Maura showed up.

"I'm sorry Lucas but my wife and I have somewhere we have to be. Thank you for the offer though." She says as she takes my hand, pulling me towards the exit. I look back to see a confused look on Lucas's face before turning to Maura and kissing her cheek.

"What about our drinks?" I ask, remembering the ones I left back at the bar. "I have something else I'd rather put in my mouth at this time." She says to me seductively, and my legs almost give out. I begin to pull her faster towards the door, drinks completely forgotten.

Sex with Maura is great, but cuddling after is perfect. I get to hold her in my arms and never let go. Our bodies mold together so well, it's like we literally were made for each other. I feel at times as if we become one. I know it sounds sappy but that's what Maura does to me.

I'm currently tracing circles on her naked back as she rests her head on my chest. We're both spent after making love for several hours. I couldn't be happier than I am right now, in this moment. I've finally married my soul mate and she's currently resting in my arms.

Maura begins to stir, looking up at me with a smile. "Hey." She says, her voice raspy from sleep. "Hey back."

"You're amazing, you know that?" she asks me, making me grin even more. "Yes, you've told me many times before." This remark earns me a pinch on my stomach. "Ow!" I cry out and she just scoffs at me.

"Oh please, my badass detective can't handle a little pinch?" she's mocking me, teasingly, but still. I put on a fake pout, trying to earn some sympathy.

"I can, but that one was hard. You're much stronger than I give you credit for." I say as is start to rub her back up and down. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" I can tell she's playing along, getting me excited.

"That would make me feel so much better." I say seductively. She smirks before moving her head down to the spot she pinched and giving my stomach a light kiss. My breath catches as she starts to move further down.

"I love you so much Maur." I say, before she gets lower and renders me speechless. "I love you too baby. Now let me show you how much." Is the last thing I hear before pure pleasure.

**Hit me with reviews. I'd love to hear your thoughts:) **


	21. The Trip Home

**Yay, another chapter! Aren't you all so happy? lol anyway, here's chapter 21. Wow this stories getting long. I love it:) Let me know your thoughts after and as always, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Anything R&I is not mine. This is for fun and nothing more. **

"Jane, baby, we need to go." I manage to get out before Jane crashes her lips against mine again. Her tongue immediately invades my mouth, causing me to moan at the wonderful feeling. Her hands are cupping my breasts and massaging them. I can feel myself slowly losing my resolve to end what we're doing right now. We're supposed to be heading to the airport so we can go home. Jane seems to have other ideas though.

"Jane... Oh god!" I say as she starts sucking on the sensitive spot on my neck. She knows it drives me crazy. "Baby we're going to-"

"Maura, shut up. We'll catch the next one." she says to me, resuming her attack on my neck,effectively shutting me up. I grab her face and pull it up to mine, crashing our lips together fiercely. She moans as I push my tongue into her mouth. She tangles her fingers in my hair as she bites my lip.

We're currently in the bathroom of our honeymoon suite. I had made my way in here to freshen up before our flight. Jane came in, spun me around and lifted me onto the sink counter, where I'm currently resting right now.

"This is the one place I haven't fucked you yet." Jane husks in my ear as she grabs a nipple and pinches it. I cry out it pleasure while wrapping my legs around her hips.

"I'm going to fuck you on this counter Maur." She says, and it makes my spine tingle. Our entire honeymoon almost has been spent much like this, with Jane ravishing me, or vise versa. You would think that after having so much sex in a short time span you would eventually get tired and want to slow it down, but not us. I can't seem to keep my hands off Jane, and she can't keep her hands off me either.

My skirt is bunched up around my upper thighs. Jane takes advantage of it by running her hands up my thighs. She pushes the skirt up farther and grabs ahold of my hip, squeezing it. I take her bottom lip in between my teeth and bite. It's something that I know she loves. As predicted, she moans softly as I bite down.

She pulls away and begins to lift my shirt up. I raise my arms to help her get it off of me. I reach back and unclasp my bra, freeing my breasts to Jane's willing hands. She takes them both in her hands and massages them. I throw my head back in pleasure as she kneads them lovingly. She starts to suck on my neck while playing with my nipples. The sensation, combined with my high state of arousal, almost makes me cum right on the spot.

"Oh Jane, I need you baby." I moan out, and it spurs her on. She leans down and takes a nipple in her mouth while cupping my sex. She starts to rub my clit over my panties. "You're already soaked Maur!" Jane says before pulling them aside and pushing two fingers inside me. I cry out her name as she starts thrusting.

I tangle my hands in her hair and pull her face to me, crashing our lips together. We kiss passionately, my moans being silenced by her mouth, as she continues to fuck me on the bathroom counter. She starts rubbing my clit with her thumb and I scream out in ecstasy. I can feel an intense orgasm coming as my inner muscles tighten around Jane's fingers.

"Come all over my hand baby." Jane whispers in my ear and I let go, my orgasm crashing through my body. Jane kisses me, swallowing my cries of passion as I come down from my high. Once my body relaxes she pulls me into her arms and just holds me. We stay like this for several minutes while I regain some energy.

"I don't want to go home Maur. I wanna stay here with you, like this, forever. Just you and me and our love." Jane says after a while and I can here the vulnerability in her voice. I pull back and look her in the eyes. I can see the sincerity and love in them. I cup her face with both hands and stair into at her.

"We have to go home sweetie. I understand that you want to stay here for a little while longer. I've had so much fun being here with you, but we have lives that we have to get back to. We both have jobs that depend on us to help people. We have a family who loves us and a life Jane." I say to her softly.

She takes my left hand away from her face and kisses it, right over my wedding bands. I caress her cheek with my thumb before continuing. "We're going to be together for the rest of our lives Jane. We'll have the house all to ourselves now and we can have just as much fun at home as we've had here." I smile at her as I say this.

"I'm sorry Maur. I totally ruined our sexy moment with my whining." She says with an embarrassed chuckle. "It's okay baby. I'd love to stay here, half naked and talk, but we do have a plane to catch. If we leave right now I think we can still make it.

"Okay, lets go." Jane says before planting a soft kiss on my lips. She helps me off the counter and then picks my bra up off of the floor. I get myself straightened out and make my way back to the bedroom where my luggage and wife are. We grab all our things and head out and down to the front desk to check out.

Jane and I are sitting, holding hands on the plane and enjoying the quiet ride back to Boston. She's tracing patterns on the back of my hand with her thumb while resting her head back against the seat. I get an idea and reach for the blanket on my lap. I spread it out so it covers both of us and reach my hand across to Jane's lap.

I look at her face as I push my hand into her pants and underwear. Her head shoots up and she looks at me, shocked and slightly aroused. "What are you doing Maur?!" she asks is a harsh whisper, but she makes no move to remove my hand.

"I believe I'm helping you join the mile high club." I say matter-of-factly. She looks from me to the dark cabin and back to me. "What if we get caught?" she asks quietly. I too look around the cabin, noticing that almost everyone is asleep and there are no flight attendants in sight. I look back at her and smile.

"Well if you're quiet sweetie, I think we'll be okay." I say with a smirk before I start to circle her moist clit. She moans as I tease her sensitive nub, returning her head back to the headrest. I journey farther down and sink two fingers into her hot, wet heat, moaning slightly myself.

I notice that Jane is gripping the armrests with so much force that her knuckles are turning white. "Oh Maur." She says softly, still with her eyes closed. "Does that feel good baby?" I ask just as softly. I'm quite enjoying getting my wife off on the plane ride home from our honeymoon.

All she does in response is moan. I begin to tease her clit as I push into her harder. I can feel her tightening around my fingers, indicating that she's close. I lean over and capture her lips with my own and she cums, moaning my name into my mouth.

I help her ride out the rest of her orgasm before removing my fingers. I wait till she looks at me before sticking my fingers in my mouth and cleaning her juices off of them. She closes her eyes after I finish and moans again. "God it is so sexy when you do that." She says before kissing me.

After she breaks the kiss she sits back in her chair and tries to regulate her breathing. I grab her hand and start to rub it with my thumb. I close my eyes as well and lean back, enjoying the quiet as well as the feel of my wife's hand in mine.

"Maur, get up and go to the bathroom. I'll be in shortly after." Jane whispers in my ear, startling me out of my relaxation. I look at her in shock momentarily before my inner doctor takes over. "What, no Jane, those bathrooms are notorious for bacteria and viruses. I'd rather not contract something on my way home from our honeymoon."

Jane just rolls her eyes at me before leaning over and taking the blanket off of my lap. "Oh come on Maur, they're not that bad, plus I bet you won't even be thinking about bugs and viruses with what I'm going to be doing to you." She says the last part seductively, staring into my eyes smolderingly.

I get a small shiver, thinking about Jane and what she might want to do to me. I look back and feel arousal shoot straight to my core at the look in her eyes. Without a second thought I get up and make my way slowly to the lavatories.

I look back at Jane over my shoulder and she winks at me, making me shudder in anticipation of what's to come. Hopefully me, I think with a smirk as I enter the stall. It's not as bad as I expected but I still make sure I touch nothing. Jane doesn't make me wait long though, which I'm grateful for.

She pulls me into her arms and starts kissing me passionately. I tangle my hands in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer, and pushing my tongue into her mouth. We both moan at the feel of each other's mouths. Jane wastes no time in hitching my skirt up my thighs. She grabs my ass and lifts me up onto the counter, only making me cringe for a second before she has her hand on my sex, effectively stopping all train of thought.

She starts rubbing me through my panties and I cry out before she slams her hand to my mouth. "Shh, baby we gotta be quiet." She pants into my ear. I mentally chastise myself for being so stupid and gasp when she pushes my panties aside and enters my wet folds with two fingers.

She uses her hips to increase the intensity of her thrusts, causing me to almost cry out again, biting down on my cheek to keep from being too loud. Our breathing is rough and labored as Jane continues to pleasure me. I kiss her passionately as I feel my orgasm approaching fast. Jane brings her thumb back to my clit, and I come crashing down, screaming into her mouth. She wraps her arms around me as my climax subsides, kissing my head lovingly.

"Jane." I all I can get out, as she rubs my cheeks softly. "I know baby, and can I officially say, welcome to the mile high club?" she asks with a sly grin. I chuckle at her before resting my head in the crook of her neck.

Suddenly there's a soft knock on the stall door, causing us both the jump. "Ladies, I'm going to need you both to return to your seats please." I can here the flight attendant ask on the other side of the door. Instantly my face blushes and I hide in Jane's neck. She chuckles lightly at the fact we were caught but I can tell she's embarrassed too.

Sheepishly we make our way out of the bathroom, together, and head back to our seats. The flight attendant looks at us and I can see a smirk on her face. It makes me blush more and I quickly head back to my seat.

Once we sit I lift up the armrest and snuggle as much into Jane as I can, hiding my face. She wraps her arms protectively around me and we stay with way for a few minutes. The flight attendant makes her way over to us and leans in to speak.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" she asks politely. I shake my head no before looking at Jane. "No thank you, we're fine." She says softly, rubbing my hand reassuringly. "Okay then, oh and might I say that you two make a beautiful couple. Are you married?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we actually just got married. We're heading home from our honeymoon." Jane responds and looks at me with a smile. I blush at the feel of them both staring at me. "Well congratulations. I do ask that you refrain from any inappropriate activity from now on though."

"Yes of course, and we apologize for earlier." I say politely. "I understand, and honestly I don't blame you, but airline policy asks that you don't." she says with a smile before walking away. "Have a nice night ladies." she says over her shoulder.

After she walks away I bury my face in Jane's chest again and chuckle. She gives me a squeeze, chuckling herself. "Well that was embarrassing." she says and I look up into her eyes. She's smiling and my hearts warms. She's so beautiful and I give thanks everyday for the fact that she's mine.

"It was embarrassing, but she was rather nice about it. It could have been worse." I say seriously. "True." Jane says before bringing me in closer and hugging me tight. We sit in silence for awhile and my eyes start to drift. I fall asleep on Jane's chest for the rest of our ride back to Boston.

"Oh Maura, I'm so glad you're back." Angela says loudly as she engulfs me in a bone crushing hug. We're just walking into the house and there she is, coming towards me with open arms. "Hello Angela. It's good to be home." I say as she finally pulls back, allowing me to breath properly.

"Seriously Ma, what am I chopped liver over hear?" Jane asks, half hurt half joking. "Oh come on Janie, you know I love you too." Angela says as she traps Jane in a hug as well. "Ma, stop!" Jane says as Angela kisses her cheek. She wiggles free but she has a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're both back. Did you have fun?" she says the last part with a wink in both our directions, causing me to blush once again. What is with all the blushing?

"Okay, that's none of your business Ma, but yes we did have from. Aside from the obvious activities, we went out to dinner, relaxed on the beach and _almost_ _got in a fight with a man at the bar_." Jane practically whispers the last part. I had to strain the be able to hear her.

"What was that last part Janie?" her mother asks, and Jane begins to busy herself with our luggage. "Oh nothing, just almost got in a fight is all." Jane says sheepishly. "What?!" Angela yells at Jane, making her jump.

"What do you mean you almost got in a fight?" she asks sternly, her motherly tone coming out. "Well we went to a bar to unwind and have fun. I went to get us both new drinks and this guy came up to me at the bar. He asked me if I would set him and Maura up and I got pissed. He seemed to think she was free and that he would be able to "satisfy" her. I was gonna punch him but then Maura came up and distracted me."

Angela looks over at me with a slightly shocked look on her face. "What happened next?" she asks, intrigued. "Maura put him in his place, telling him I was her wife and that we needed to leave. The look on his face was priceless." Jane says enthusiastically, bringing a smile to my face.

"No man could every satisfy me the way Jane does. He needed to know that, but in a polite way." I say casually. Jane whips her head around to look at me. "Maura!" she whines at me. "What?" I ask, confused as to why she's upset. "Can we please refrain from saying things like that in front of my mother.

I smile sheepishly before responding. "Oh sorry honey, Angela." I say, looking from Jane to Angela. "Oh I don't mind dear. I think it's cute, how much you love each other." Angela says with a huge smile on her face. I look over at Jane and her face is red from embarrassment. I chuckle at her before walking over and taking her in my arms.

I kiss her lips softly and she melts against me. I always know how to make her feel good, even if it's something simple like a kiss and a hug. She buries her face in my neck, inhaling the scent of my hair, and sighs. "I'm glad we're back. I love you Maur." she says into my hair.

I pull back and look at her face. "I love you too baby." I reiterate with a tender kiss before talking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. I head for the fridge, grabbing a beer for Jane and some wine for Angela and I.

"Thanks babe." Jane says as I hand her her bottle. I give Angela her glass after I pour it and she smiles. "Thank you Maura." she says with a nod before taking a sip. "So now that you're married, when am I going to get grandchildren?" Angela asks calmly. Jane chokes on her beer and starts coughing. I rush over to her and start patting her back. "Are you okay Jane?" I ask concernedly. She shakes her head yes as she catches her breath. She wipes some beer from her face before turning to Angela.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that Ma?"

"No, you're both not getting any younger, you love each other to death, so why not?" Angela asks, clearly confused as to why Jane's freaking out. "Ma, we just got married. We've only been home for like 20 minutes and you're already asking for grandkids? This takes time. We haven't even really talked about it yet. So can you please hold off on the kids talk for a while?"

Angela's face falls once Jane stops talking but she shakes her head yes. "I understand sweetie. Just know that I won't hold off for long. I want grandkids from you two, sooner rather than later." with that she kisses us both on the cheek and heads out the back.

"I cannot wait until she's fully moved out. No more barging in and talking about kids." Jane says with a huff, aggravating me slightly. I move to sit down next to her at the bar. I take her hand in mine, waiting for her to look at me before I talk.

"I know that it is too soon, but I do want kids with you. And your mother only has our best interests at heart. She loves us both dearly and wants us to be happy. Can you really blame her?" I ask softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Jane smile at me as she sets her other hand on top of mine. "No, I just get nervous is all. Having kids is a big step and honestly I just want more time to be able to enjoy you, just the two of us. I do want kids as well though, just not yet. Is that okay." she sounds vulnerable and it makes my heart hurt a little.

"Of course that's fine Jane. I want the same thing. We only just got married, we need time alone, just the two of us. When the time is right we can talk about it again." I say sweetly before leaning in and kissing her. We share a few sweet kisses before pulling away.

I hop off of the stool and start walking towards the stairs. "Now I know of a certain detective that has been very dirty. I need to talk her upstairs and get her cleaned." I say with a wink over my should. Jane's eyes go big before she practically shoots off the stool and runs towards me. I giggle as we both make our way upstairs and into our bathroom.


	22. The Unwanted Guest

**Jane's POV:**

Wiping my eyes for the hundredth time, I stare back down at my computer screen, willing a lead to pop up, helping me break this case. Frost, Korsak and I have been here working for about 5 hours now. And that's 5 hours past when everyone else has gone home. We've been going through case files, witness statements and surveillance footage, but we've got nothing.

Maura left about 3 hours ago. She wanted to stay and help but I encouraged her to go home and get some rest. Eventually she left, which I was grateful for. She needs her rest more than I do. We've been married for 2 months now, and it's been the happiest two months of my life. I just wish I was home with her right now instead of here at the station.

I look up at Frost and he's falling asleep at his desk. Chuckling, I look over to Korsak and he's not much better. I decide that it's late enough and I'm going to head home. I shut down my computer before getting up and putting on my jacket. Frost jerks awake and looks up at me before staring at the clock.

"I'm going to head home now. It's late and I have a beautiful wife at home waiting for me." I say with a smile. "I think I'm going to head home too." Frost says getting up from his desk. We both look over at Korsak expectantly. "Ya let's get out of here guys." he says, getting up as well. We make our way out of the station, saying goodbyes at our cars, and start heading home.

Walking into the house, I set my gun, badge and keys down on the stand by the door before heading into the house. I can't wait to envelope Maura in my arms and kiss her senseless. As I head into the living room I hear laughter and see Maura on the couch with a strange woman, laughing and having a conversation.

They don't notice me as I approach, which bothers my slightly, and I have to clear my throat to get Maura's attention. As soon as I do Maura jumps and looks up at me with her hand over her heart. "Oh my god, Jane, you scared me." she says before standing up and making her way over to me. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the couch.

"Jane, this is Claire. She's an old friend of mine. We went to Med School together at BCU. We ran into each other today at the coffee shop and got talking. I invited her over for dinner and now we're just catching up some more." Maura says to me with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Jane." Claire says, holding her hand out for me to shake. "Likewise." I say, shaking it. "How was your day?" Maura asks as she takes a sip of her wine. I rub my face again at the thought of how horrible today was before answering her. "It was crap. No new leads and the ones we have are falling through. My eyes hurt so bad from staring at my computer screen all night." I groan out as I turn to head into the kitchen.

I grab a beer from the fridge, pop it open and chug about half of it down in one gulp. I look over and Maura is deep in conversation with Claire again, completely ignoring me. I finish my beer, grab another one, and head back into the living room. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to head to bed." I say to Maura as I approach.

"Okay." Maura says, looking at me briefly before turning back to Claire. What the hell was that? Maura's acting really weird, but I'm too tired to do anything about it now. I slowly make my way to the stairs, confusion written all over my face.

I stop briefly at the top of the stairs, listening to their conversation. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. Claire is the first one I hear speak. "Your girlfriend seems nice. Not that talkative though." She says. "Well she had a long day today, she's just tired. Normally she's more outgoing." Maura says, and at first I think nothing of it, but then I realize that Claire called me Maura's girlfriend, not wife, and Maura didn't correct her.

"How long have you two been together?" Claire asks. "Um, quite awhile. We actually started out as best friends before we got together." I hear Maura say. "Oh that's nice."

"So how long have you been back in town?" Maura asks, changing the subject. I decide I don't want to hear anymore and make my way to our bedroom with a heavy heart.

Once I get to our bedroom I strip down to my underwear and climb into bed. I set my beer on the bedside table and lay down, thinking about my wife's strange behavior. Who is this Claire woman and why is Maura ignoring me? More importantly, why didn't she tell Claire that I'm her wife? It hurts me and I'm slightly worried. My wife is down there with some strange woman I don't know, drinking and talking like they're the best of friends.

I can hear them talking and giggling for the next hour or so, and all it does is serve to aggravate me further. I choose to ignore it and wait till she gets up here so I can talk to her privately. It takes another hour for her to finally come upstairs to bed. I pretend to be asleep when she stumbles in the door. She must have gotten drunk with Claire because I can hear her stumbling around our room.

She takes off her cloths, leaving them on the floor and falls into bed. Immediately she starts snoring softly, indicating that she's asleep. I turn over and stare at her beautiful face as she sleeps. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, and she makes my heart flutter.

I don't know why she acted the way she did tonight, but all I know is that I'm hurt. It takes me at least another hour before I fall asleep, as far away from Maura as I can. She's so out of it that she makes no attempt to cuddle with me like she usually does, and for once I'm grateful for that.

I wake up and look over at the clock that reads 7:06. Dammit, I can't even sleep in on my day off. I look over at Maura and she's still fast asleep. The hurt from last night comes back and I slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake her. I pull on my robe and head downstairs to make coffee. As I sit and wait while it's brewing I notice a head of blonde hair on the couch. I realize that Claire has stayed the night.

Two empty bottles of wine and two glasses are sitting on the coffee table. They must have gotten really drunk last night and Maura didn't want Claire going home that way, so she had her stay. The fact that she's here serves to piss me off further and I leave my coffee, heading upstairs to change. I get dressed, quietly, and grab my things before heading out the door. I need some time away from the house and my wife.

**Maura's POV:**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I really drank too much wine last night. I turn over expecting to wrap my arms around Jane, but she's not in bed. She must have gotten up already. I groan in pain before reluctantly getting up and heading for the shower. Jane and I have today off and I plan on spending a lovely day together.

Once out of the shower I start to feel better. The refreshing feeling of being clean and ready for the day has helped with my hangover. I walk downstairs, expecting to see Jane on the couch watching TV but she's not down here. There is coffee already made so I know she's been in the kitchen. Looking over to the couch I notice Claire sleeping and I remember having her stay last night.

My heart slightly aches for her so I decide to make breakfast and hopefully help her feel better. I start pulling out all the ingredients and get to work cooking. I decide to make pancakes, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. As I start plating all the food Claire gets up and makes her way over to me.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you?" I ask as I hold out a glass of water and two Excedrin. She groans as she takes the offered water and pills before popping them in her mouth and chugging the water. "Thanks." She says once she's finished.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I made breakfast." I say as I push a plate towards her. She smiles up at me. "You're too kind Maura, thank you." She grabs her fork and starts eating. I sit down next to her at the bar with my own plate and we eat breakfast together in silence.

After a few minutes of this I decided to get her talking. "So are you going to be okay, because if you need anything I'm here for you? You're welcome to stay here until you get back on your feet." I say softly while resting my hand atop hers. She looks over at me with a sad smile.

"I'll be okay. Plus I don't want to encroach upon you and your girlfriend." She says to me and I immediately correct her without thinking. "Wife." She looks over at me confused.

"What?" she asks. "Jane is my wife." I say simply. She looks shocked for a second. "I thought you said that she was your girlfriend."

"No you said girlfriend, I just didn't correct you." I say as I take a sip of my coffee. "Why didn't you correct me then?" she asks, genuinely curious. "I didn't want to upset you. I thought that if I didn't tell you we were married that it wouldn't hurt you as bad." I say quietly. I feel foolish for my actions now.

She pauses for a second, thinking, before looking back over at me. "You didn't have to do that Maura. Yes, losing Amelia was hard, but you shouldn't have to hide your happiness for me. I'm so happy that you're married. I always knew you'd find happiness Maura, even if it wasn't with me." Claire says and it makes me smile. I just wish that she could find happiness and hold onto it. I lean over and give her a hug, letting her know I still care about her and that I'm here for her.

**Jane's POV:**

After going for a nice long drive and clearing my head, I decide to head back to the house. I miss Maura and I just want to see her and hold her. I park the car in the garage and head inside. When I get inside I see something that makes me stop in my tracks. Maura and Claire are sitting at the bar, wrapped in a hug. It appears that Maura has made breakfast as well.

I clear my throat and they break apart. Maura has a guilty look on her face and I start to internally panic. What did she do to warrant such a look? "Jane where have you been?" she asks, and the pitch of her voice is slightly higher than normal.

I ignore her question and ask one of my own. "Why is she still here?" I ask, and my tone is angry. Maura flinches slightly before composing herself. She turns to Claire and whispers something to her, causing me to get aggravated further. She gets up off the stool and walks towards me. I take a step back as she reaches for me, causing her face to contort in pain before pulling her hands into herself.

"Lets talk in the bedroom." She says, turning to head towards the stairs. I follow silently behind her as we make our way to the bedroom. Once inside, Maura heads for the bed and sits down. She pats the spot next to her, indicating she wants me to sit, but I just stand my ground with my arms folded in front of me.

"What the hell is going on Maura? I come home last night and you have some woman here. You basically ignore me and stay up until the late hours of the night getting drunk with her. How do you think I feel when I get up to find her still here? And then I come home and you two have had breakfast and are embracing. What am I supposed to think?" I yell out at her and start pacing the room.

"Jane it's not what you think. Claire is an old friend that I ran into yesterday. We went to school together so we decided to catch up. Yes we drank too much wine, but I'm an adult and entitled to do as I please. I didn't want her trying to find her way home drunk so I let her stay over. As for breakfast, I wanted to do something nice for her because she's not doing so well at the moment. The hug was to show her that I'm here if she need me." Maura says, desperately trying to get her point across.

She stands up and heads over to me, grabbing both my arms with her hands. I try to jerk away but she holds strong. I look her in the eyes and I know she can see my pain. "Then why didn't you tell her I'm your wife?" I ask quietly.

I can see her visibly stiffen, but she stills plays dumb. "What?"

"I overheard you talking and she called me your girlfriend. You didn't bother to correct her and then you changed the subject like you didn't want to talk about me. Why would you do that Maura?" I ask with a sad tone to my voice. She looks at me shocked and hurt. I just stare at her, willing the tears that have accumulated not to fall.

"Jane I promise it's not like that." Maura says, pulling me closer to her. I turn my head but don't pull away. "Then what is it like?" I ask quietly.

She lets out a sigh before explaining. "Claire just recently lost her wife Amelia. She was telling me about it at the coffee shop so I thought it best not to throw in her face that we were married. I told her we lived together but never labeled our relationship. I'm so sorry Jane, I just didn't want to hurt her." She says as a few tears drop from her eyes.

"Why do you care so much about her feelings? So much that you would compromise mine." I ask curiously. She averts her gaze and instantly I know there's more than she's telling me.

"Maura?" I ask again, looking straight at her. "Claire and I, we have a history." Is all she says. "What kind of history?"

"We used to be lovers Jane. When we were in college we dated for about 2 years. She was the first woman I was ever with." As soon as I hear these words I push away from Maura and head to the bed to sit down. This just keeps getting better and better. Maura just stands there with her back to me for several minutes. Neither of us says anything either.

"I understand your want to protect Claire because you are a good person, but I just can't deal with this right now. You've hurt my feelings and I need some time to myself. I'm going to go stay with Ma tonight and we'll talk tomorrow okay?" I say as I get up.

Maura doesn't say anything as I pack a few things for the night. She continues to stand in the same spot. After I have my things I turn to her and the sight breaks my heart. She has tears streaming down her face and she's shaking slightly. I walk up and give her a kiss on the forehead before heading towards the door.

I stop in the doorway and turn back. She turns to me and I give her a sad smile. "Goodnight Maura, I love you." I say before walking away. I make my way down the stairs and to the front door, completely ignoring Claire, and leave the house.

**Maura's POV: **

Pain, that's all I feel right now. Indescribable pain. I've hurt the one person I love most in this world. We've only been married 2 months and I've managed to hurt her deeply. I know Claire's downstairs waiting for me but I can't seem to make my feet move. All I want to do is lay on my bed in self-pity and cry myself to sleep.

Jane left me, not for good, or at least I hope, but she's not here. All I want is for her to come back, wrap her arms around me tight, and tell me everything is going to be okay. But I know that's not going to happen. She's mad and hurt and doesn't want to see me. I don't blame her though. The way I've acted this past 24 hours has been horrible.

"Maura are you okay?" Claire asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turn and look at her, wiping the tears from my face the best and I can and shake my head at her. "No, Jane left." Is all I say before fresh tears start falling. "I'm sorry Maura. Is this because of me?" she asks and I whip my head up. "Of course not Claire! Please don't think that it is. This is on me, not you." I say sadly.

She walks up to me and gives me a hug and I stiffen before collapsing against her. "Shh, Maura, it's going to be okay. You just need to give Jane some time. Come on let's sit down." She says as she guides me to the bed. We sit down and she starts rubbing soft circles on my back.

She lets me finish crying, just being silent and supportive. I turn to her with a soft smile. "Thank you Claire, for being so supportive and putting up with my crying." I say and she smiles. "No problem Maura. I'd do anything for you."

"You were my first real love Maura. I miss Amelia dearly but when I saw you again yesterday, it brought back all my old feelings for you. I've missed you Maura, terribly, and I think us meeting again was a sign." She says before leaning in and kissing my lips.

**Dun Dun Dun! Sorry, but I had to add a little drama to this lovely story, keep all you readers awake;) No but I wanted to make things interesting. So what is Maura doing? How will she react to the kiss? You'll have to wait till next time to find out. In the meantime, let me know your thoughts on this chapter. **


	23. The Make Up

**A/N: Wow, you all really responded to the last chapter. Sorry for adding some drama but I felt it was necessary. Here is this chapter. I hope it makes you all happy. Enjoy!**

**Maura's POV:**

Shock. My body is frozen in shock. Claire is kissing me and all I can think about is Jane. How my insides aren't bubbling, how I don't feel warm and fuzzy. But especially how cold and detached I feel. All I want right now is for this woman to get away from me.

All of this registers in my brain within seconds and I pull back sharply. The next sound that fills the air is a loud slap. Instinctively my hand flies out and smacks Claire right across the face. She winces in pain but I don't care. All I feel is anger.

"What was that for Maura?" she has the audacity to ask. She glares at me as I respond. "What the hell do you think?" I yell at her. I stand up and walk towards the door. "Get the fuck out of my house!" I yell again, gesturing out the door. She gets up and starts walking towards me.

"Why are you acting like this Maura? Can't you feel it too?" she says as she gets closer to me. "Get away from me. I want you out of my house." I say, pointing a warning finger at her.

"Maura, you and I are meant to be together. Fate has brought us back into each others lives. I wasn't supposed to be with Amelia, I was supposed to be with you."

"I'm married Claire, don't you realize that?" I ask angrily. How can she just disregard Jane like that? "You clearly don't love her as much as you think. You spent the entire night with me and this morning. She left you Maura, but I'm right here, and I want you." she says as she tries to kiss me again. As she leans in I slap her face again, but all it does is prove to piss her off.

"God dammit Maura, stop fucking hitting me!" she yells and grabs my arms hard. She roughly pulls me over to the bed and throws me down. "What are you doing?" I ask, shocked at the turn of events. "You couldn't make this easy could you? I want you Maura, I want this." she gestures to my room as she says this.

"I want the big house, with the money and the doting wife. I've always loved you Maura, and I thought I would end up with you, but no, you had to lead me on and break my heart." she says angrily as she starts pacing. She's really starting to scare me, making me shrink up further in my bed.

"2 years Maura, 2 fucking years we were together, and you throw it away for some british twat? How could you have done that to me?" she turns and glares at me, waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Claire. That was never my intention." I say softly, trying not to upset her further. It seems I have failed though. She crawls up onto the bed towards me, making me cower back against my headboard.

"Of course it wasn't your intention Maura. You didn't _intentionally_ rip my heart out and stomp on it. No, that was never what it was about. You were just using me until something better came along, weren't you?" she asks menacingly, and she's right in my face at this point.

"I'm sorry Claire, I really am. Now please stop, you're scaring me." I say desperately. She grabs my arms and squeezes, causing me to yelp in pain before crashing her lips to mine forcefully. She bites my lip, causing me to yelp again. The next thing I know our bedroom door is flying open and Claire pulls back from me.

**Jane's POV: **

Dammit, I'm almost to my mother's house when I realize that I've forgotten T.J's favorite blanket. He left it over at our house the last time Ma brought him over and I promised her the next time I saw her I'd bring it to her. I really don't want to go back to the house but if I go over without it, she'll rip me a new one.

I pull up to the house and mentally prepare myself for what is to come. I'd love to be able to just get in and out, but I hardly doubt Maura will let that happen. I also don't want to see that whore Claire either. Ugh this is going to be fun.

Making my way in the house, I notice that there isn't anyone on the main level. That's odd. As I move to head up the stairs I hear a small yelp of pain. At first I just assume that I imagined it, but when I hear it again, my instincts take over and I bolt up the stair.

What I see when I get to my bedroom makes me see red. Claire has Maura pinned to the bed, kissing her. Once Claire see's me, she releases Maura and moves to get off the bed. I don't think, I just act and deck her square in the face, knocking her out instantly.

I look at Maura and she's got tears running down her face and blood dripping from her lip. Upon further inspection I can see the beginnings of bruises forming on her arms. I rush to her side and pull her into a protective hug. She instantly melts into me and starts sobbing. My heart breaks at the sound, and the thought that this is all my fault. If I hadn't left, who knows what would have happened.

I hear Maura mumble something against my chest, but I can't make out what it was. "What was that baby?" I ask as she pulls away and looks up at me. "I-I'm so so-sorry, Jane." she sobs out. I instantly feel horrible. This isn't her fault. "Baby, no don't be sorry. This isn't your fault." I say as I bring her back in for another hug.

"Yes it is. I-if I hadn't brou-ght her over, t-this never would have ha-happened." she chokes out as her sobs continue. I cup her cheeks with both my hands and make sure she's looking me right in the eyes. "Maur, this isn't your fault. If anyone's, it's mine. I never should have left, and I'm so sorry." I say as a few tears fall from my eyes. Maura reaches up and wipes them away with her thumb.

Claire begins to groan on the floor, reminding me of her presence. I hop off the bed and grab my cuffs out of our nightstand. I get down and cuff Claire right before she wakes up. She opens her eyes and groans again, trying to get up before realizing she's been cuffed.

"What the, oh shit." she says as she looks up at me. "Oh shit is right. You're under arrest for assault." I say with a smile on my face. She glares at me before talking again. "Assault, how so?" she asks arrogantly, which pisses me off further.

"You don't get to assault my wife and get away with it, no matter who you are." I snap at her. I turn back to Maura and hand her my cellphone. "Will you call Frost and tell him to come pick her up please honey?" I ask Maura softly and she nods, taking the phone and calling Frost.

"You messed with the wrong woman, I hope you know." I sneer back at Claire. She huffs loudly before collapsing back onto the floor. She must have realized she's screwed and given up. I move back up to the bed as Maura finishes her conversation with Frost. She hangs up and hands me back my phone. "He said he's on his way over now." she says with a sad smile. I pull her into another hug and start rubbing her back soothingly.

**Maura's POV: **

Jane shuts the door behind Frost and heads back into the kitchen. I'm sitting at the bar with my hands in my lap and my head hanging down. I'm nervous about talking to Jane. We have a lot to discuss now. I feel her hands on my shoulders and then her lips against my neck. She gives me a soft, tender kiss before moving to sit on the stool next to me. She takes my hand and smiles at me.

"Are you okay?" she asks sweetly, and a few tears escape my eyes. "Jane I'm so sorry. This whole situation is horrible. I never meant for any of this to happen. I should have never let Claire come here, but I just felt bad for her. She said she lost her wife and it hit me hard. I thought about how I would feel if I lost you, and it crushed me. I guess I should have handled things differently." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Please don't think like that Maura. You're an amazingly generous person and you just wanted to help. I can't blame you for that. I'm just glad you're okay." she says sweetly to me with a sad smile on her face. "I'm so glad you came back Jane. She just got so aggressive and scary and I couldn't make myself move. You saved me Jane." I say with pride in my voice. I lean over and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

The kiss starts to heat up and I get off my stool to stand between her legs. I wrap my arms around her neck and push my tongue into her mouth. She moans softly into the kiss, sending shivers down my spine. I remove my hands from her neck and make my way down to her breasts, giving them a nice squeeze.

Suddenly she pulls away and grabs my hands, pulling them away from her. "No, Maura, stop. Lets not do this now. We still have a lot to talk about and I'm not ready." she says sadly. Instant pain and heartbreak consumes me and I back away. Fresh tears start to fall from my eyes at her words. I've caused her to not want to be intimate with me.

She reaches for me as I back away but I don't let her grab me. "I'm sorry Jane. I'm just-" I can't finish my thought so I just turn to head up the stairs. "Maura wait." I hear her say before her hand wraps around my arm and spins me around to face her. She crashes her lips to mine and I freak out. Instinctively I pull away and slap her.

"Oh my god Jane, I'm so sorry." I say before putting my hand to my mouth. I smacked her, just like I did Claire. What is wrong with me? I turn and run up the stairs, sobbing hysterically along the way.

**Jane's POV:**

I hurt, and not just my face. My heart is aching for my beautiful wife. Part of me still wants to be mad, but mostly I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is okay. I want to make sweet love to her, but feel as if we aren't in a good spot to do so at the moment. Watching her run up the stairs, crying like she was breaks my heart in two.

I go to the fridge and grab a beer, the only thing I know will make me feel better at the moment. I open it and chug the whole thing in one go. Grabbing another one, I head to the couch and sit down. How did everything go to shit so fast? We've been so happy up until yesterday, so what went wrong? Why did Maura feel the need to care for this woman over me? Why did I feel the need to run away in self pity instead of staying by her side and working it out? Man this is all so fucked up.

I must have been sitting here for quite a long time because I look at the clock and 2 hours have gone by. I decide it's time to go upstairs and make up with my wife. We love each other dammit, and we can get through anything.

With my new found confidence I head upstairs to our bedroom. I open the door and Maura is lying down with her back to the door. I slowly walk over and climb onto the bed. She doesn't move as I do, but I lay down and wrap my arm around her waist. It takes a moment but she eventually settles back into me and sighs.

"I'm sorry I hit you Jane. I don't know what came over me, it just sort of happen." she says softly. I kiss her neck before responding. "It's okay Maur. I shouldn't have kissed you the way I did. It was too close to what happened with Claire so I don't blame you." I say sweetly into her ear.

She turns over so she's facing me and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. I run my thumb over her cheeks in a tender motion, causing her to close her eyes and moan softly. I lean in and kiss her lips tenderly. We kiss softly for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"I don't want to fight anymore Maur. We love each other too much to let this get to us. We both made mistakes but what's important is we're both okay. I say we put this behind us and move forward. What do you say?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles before kissing me again. "I say that's a wonderful idea sweetie." she snuggles back into me and I wrap my arms protectively around her. We lay together for a while, just being with each other. We both doze off for a few hours, most likely because we're both emotionally exhausted.

I wake up and look over at the clock. It's 8:27 and we've been asleep for several hours. Maura starts to stir in my arms as she wakes up. She looks up at me with a beautiful smile. "Hey baby." I say as I caress her cheek. "Hey." she says, her voice heavy from sleep, before yawning. "What time is it?" she asks after she's done stretching.

"It's 8:30. Are you hungry?" I ask, feeling hunger pains in my own stomach. "Yes I am."

"How about we order a pizza and watch a movie?" I ask, staring down at her beautiful face. "Sounds wonderful to me. How about you go order the pizza while I go to the bathroom? I really have to pee." Maura says as she gets up. She shakes her ass as she walks towards the bathroom, knowing I'm watching her.

She gives me a wink right before shutting the bathroom door. I let out a contended sigh as I get up myself. Things are looking good and we can get back to normal now. I head downstairs and order our pizza before getting out two glasses for wine and one of Maura's favorite bottles. I set them on the coffee table in the living room and wait for her to come down.

**Maura's POV:**

I really want to walk downstairs naked and take Jane on the couch, but I know that the pizza man is coming and that would just be awkward. I can be patient and wait till after dinner before I ravish her. I decide on one of Jane's BPD t-shirts and her favorite sweats to wear because I know it will drive her crazy. She loves when I wear her clothes.

Surprisingly the pizza is already delivered when I get downstairs. Jane is sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for me. She has a bottle of wine out with two glasses and the pizza is sitting off to the side.

"How did that get here so fast?" I ask as I sit down next to her. "I went and picked it up. I'm really hungry." she says sheepishly and I chuckle. She looks down at my attire and her gaze darkens. "Maura you look so sexy. I love it when you wear my clothes." she says seductively.

"I know." I say back before reaching into the box and grabbing a slice of pizza. I snuggle into Jane as we eat and watch TV. She has on some action movie that I'm not really paying attention to. After awhile I can't control myself anymore and I start to reach my hand into her pants. She stiffens but makes no move to stop me.

Once I push into her panties I'm greeted with hot, wet heat. I groan at the sensation before finding her clit. She moans out as I start to draw circles around it. "Oh Maura." she moans and I lean up to capture her lips in a messy kiss. As we kiss I move to straddle her lap. I remove my hand and break the kiss. I stick my fingers in my mouth and suck off her juices, something I know she loves, before kissing her again.

She reaches for my shirt and pulls it off of me, revealing that I have no bra on. She groans before moving in to latch onto one of my nipples. She takes my other nipple between her thumb and finger, pulling and teasing it. I can feel how incredible wet I am as Jane works me over and I moan out her name.

She picks me up and lays me down on the couch before straddling me. I reach for her shirt and pull it off. She has on her black lace bra so I reach behind her and unhook it. She pulls it off and throws it aside before attacking my lips again.

I start to thrust my hips up into her, letting her know what I want. She smiles after breaking the kiss and moves down my body, removing my pants and undies. She spreads my legs wide and inhales before sighing.

"God Maura, you smell so damn good. But you taste even better." she says before diving in. She starts sucking on my clit and I cry out. My hips start moving in time with her tongue so she brings her hand up and puts it on my stomach, stopping my thrusts. Next she enters me with two fingers, causing me to cry out again.

"Oh Jane! Yes baby, right there." I say as she hits my G-spot. It doesn't take long for me to come crashing all over Jane's face. She continues to lick me, lapping up all my juices, as I come down from my high.

She makes her way back up my body and kisses me before settling in behind me. She wraps her arms around me and I start to doze off. Happy thoughts of Jane fill my mind as I fall asleep.


End file.
